


Równowaga

by shizonek



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizonek/pseuds/shizonek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wydarzenia z gry obejmujące fabułę z Latającego Kontynentu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do kryształu

Nocną ciszę niedużego pokoju przerwał zduszony krzyk. Ośmioletni chłopiec usiadł nagle na łóżku, wyrwany ze snu. Oddychał płytko, przerażony i oszołomiony. Jego współtowarzysz rozbudził się w tym samym momencie i również usiadł na posłaniu.  
\- Co się dzieje, Arc? Miałeś zły sen? - zapytał ze współczuciem.  
\- Koszmar... Śniło mi się, że szliśmy gdzieś razem, to były jakieś jaskinie czy coś... i spadłeś w przepaść, Luneth - powiedział roztrzęsiony chłopiec.  
\- Spokojnie - Luneth objął zszokowanego przyjaciela, drżącego na całym ciele. - To tylko sen.  
\- Tak... sen... - wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie Arc.

###  **Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do kryształu**

\- Aaaaargh!  
Rozległ się głuchy łomot, gdy do głębokiej rozpadliny w ziemi wpadł pechowy wędrowiec. Stoczył się na dno ciemnej jamy wraz z kłębem korzeni, żwiru i ziemi, zakończywszy ten niechciany lot efektownym klapnięciem w błotnistą kałużę. Jęknął boleśnie, po czym przetoczył się na plecy i leżał chwilę, wpatrując się w odległy otwór, przez który do jaskini wpadały promienie słońca. Gładkie ściany stromego i wąskiego szybu wykluczały wspinaczkę. Powrót tą drogą był więc niemożliwy.  
\- Cholera, tej pieprzonej dziury wcześniej tu nie było - sapnął z pretensją. - Gdzie ja się tym razem wpakowałem?  
Nieszczęśnikowi można by dać czternaście, może nawet piętnaście lat. Miał niezwykłego koloru włosy - jasne, o srebrzystym odcieniu, związane niedbale z tyłu. Ochraniała go skórzana zbroja, która, choć sprawiała wrażenie solidnej, z pewnością leżałaby lepiej na kimś nieco większym. Oczy nastoletniego wojownika były równie niespotykanej barwy, co włosy. Nawet w ciemnej jaskini było widać, że jaśniały fioletowo. I zawadiacko. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ich właściciel mimo młodego wieku nie należy do tych, którzy dają sobie w kaszę dmuchać.  
Ochłonąwszy, ostrożnie poruszył nogami i rękami. Działały, więc nabrał otuchy i powoli ukląkł, a potem wstał i chwiejnie oparł się o ścianę. Pozbywszy się zawrotów głowy, rękawem otarł twarz z błota i podniósł krótki miecz, który upuścił przy upadku. Rozejrzał się ciekawie wokół i ruszył mrocznym korytarzem, wychodzącym z pomieszczenia, do którego wpadł. Pod ścianami leżały w bezładnych stosach wybielone szkielety. Musiały być bardzo stare, bo nie było na nich nawet zetlałych resztek ubrań. Powietrze było stęchłe i czuć je było wilgocią, typową dla podziemnych grot i ruin. Nagle, praktycznie znikąd, na młodego eksploratora rzuciło się kilka istot o spiczastych uszach.  
\- To tutaj też są potwory?! Ja to mam szczęście!  
Błyskawicznie wyciągnął miecz i zręcznie uchylił się przed atakiem. Ciasnota korytarza sprzyjała mu o tyle, że nie musiał martwić się, iż potwory zajdą go od tyłu. Bez trudu poradził sobie więc z całą trójką, zabijając jednego po drugim. Porzucił leżące pokotem ścierwa i podjął spacer obranym wcześniej szlakiem. W ścianie naprzeciwko zauważył coś połyskliwego. Zaciekawiony, podszedł bliżej, zdecydowany zbadać zjawisko. Wielki, błyszczący złociście kamień zagradzał dalszą drogę. Jedyną drogę.  
\- No bez jaj! Nie zamierzam zgnić w tej zafajdanej norze! - zdenerwował się. - Ale może uda mi się przesunąć tę skałę. Zobaczmy...  
Z całej siły naparł na nią ramieniem. Głaz, mimo solidnych rozmiarów posłusznie odsunął się na bok, odkrywając kolejny odcinek korytarza.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że znajdą się tu takie cuda. To nie wygląda mi jednak na najbezpieczniejsze miejsce pod słońcem. Lepiej się stąd zrywać, i to chyżo.  
Lubił włóczyć się po miejscach, które większość jego rówieśników uznałaby za przerażające. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zarzuciłby mu więc braku odwagi, ale samobójcze skłonności również nie leżały w jego charakterze. Wiedział, że nie był przygotowany na ekspedycję po mrocznych tunelach z czającymi się potworami; wleciał tu przypadkiem. Dobrze, że chociaż był uzbrojony.  
Tuż za złotym kamieniem natknął się na zakurzoną i pokrytą pajęczynami skrzynię. Przyklęknął przy niej i pomajstrował przy zamku. Mechanizm puścił bardzo łatwo, nadwątlony zębem czasu i od dawna bezużyteczny. Zawartość skrzyni okazała się bardzo użyteczna. W przegródkach leżało sobie kilka szklanych buteleczek z niebieskawą substancją. Szczęśliwy znalazca wyjął jedną i przyjrzał się jej pod światło.  
\- A niech mnie, to chyba potiony! Ciekawe, czy jeszcze działają.  
Odkorkowawszy flakonik, powąchał jego zawartość, a potem wychylił go do dna. Od razu poczuł, że poobijane przy upadku plecy i rozorane ostrą skałą ramię przestają go boleć. Zadowolony, wrzucił resztę zdobyczy do torby przy pasie i spenetrował przeciwległy załom korytarza, który okazał się dla niego równie szczodry. Z drugiej skrzyni wydobył tarczę, o dziwo nadającą się do użytku i kolejne uzdrawiające mikstury.  
\- Ha, teraz to co innego - uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. - Coś mi się zdaje, że przede mną jeszcze sporo zwiedzania.  
W kącie coś się poruszyło i podpełzło bliżej. Chłopak odskoczył niepewnie. Takiego potwora jeszcze nie widział. Mały, pękaty, opancerzony niczym żółw. Tuż obok niego zmaterializował się błękitny i świetlisty obłoczek. Pokonanie obłoczka nie nastręczyło problemu. Gorsza sprawa była z małym pancernikiem, okrytym twardymi płytami, na których łatwo było stępić miecz. Wreszcie jednak udało mu się wbić sztych miecza w słabiej chronione miejsce i zabić bestię. Zmęczony potyczką, doszedł do schodów, bez wahania wspiął się po nich i zanurzył w mroku kolejnego tunelu. Ten jednak rozwidlał się na dwie odnogi, więc zdając się na wyczucie, chłopak skręcił w prawo. Podczas licznych wędrówek i eksploracji wyrobił sobie instynkt, który nigdy go nie zawiódł. Dzięki niemu nie zdarzyło mu się nigdy pobłądzić, a w plątaninie podziemnych korytarzy zawsze znajdywał ten, który prowadził do wyjścia, a w każdym razie nie kończył się ślepo. I tym razem jego szósty zmysł miał rację.  
\- A to co?!  
Młody odkrywca podbiegł do strumienia, który wypływał spod skały i tworzył jeziorko, mieniące się soczystym błękitem. Tafla wody migotała oślepiającym światłem, najwyraźniej sama będąc jego źródłem, gdyż promienie słońca już tutaj nie docierały. Zachwycony nastolatek ukląkł nad brzegiem i zanurzył dłoń w strudze. Po skórze przebiegło mu delikatne, przyjemne mrowienie.  
\- Ja cie sune! To uzdrawiająca woda - uradował się. - E, no to luz, teraz mogę zwiedzać wszystko dookoła. Nikt mi już nie podskoczy!  
Nie krępując się i jak zwykle przedkładając względy praktyczne nad mistyczne, opluskał się w źródle. Pozbył się zarówno zmęczenia, jak i błota. _"Dobrze, że Topapa tego nie widzi"_. Jego opiekun, jeden ze Starszych, rezydujący przez większość czasu w świątyni, nie byłby zbudowany widokiem swojego wychowanka, kąpiącego się beztrosko w uzdrawiającym źródle. _"Luneth, powinieneś szanować dary, jakimi obdarza nas natura, zwłaszcza uzdrawiające źródła..."_ , wyobraził sobie jego słowa. Na ustach pojawił mu się łobuzerski uśmieszek.  
Oczyściwszy się i nabrawszy mnóstwo energii, śmiało szedł dalej. Im bardziej oddalał się od miejsca, do którego wpadł, tym mniej otoczenie zdawało się ukształtowane siłami natury. Korytarze stawały się coraz równiejsze, jakby celowo przez kogoś wykute. Obecność drzwi jednoznacznie to potwierdziła. Za nimi nie czekał jednak kolejny wydrążony w skałach tunel, lecz przestronne, okrągłe pomieszczenie. Zaciekawiony chłopak przeszedł mostkiem zbudowanym z rzeźbionych kamiennych płyt. Po jego obu stronach rozwierała się przepaść bez dna. Na środku komnaty znajdował się podest, po obydwóch stronach którego stały potężne filary. Luneth zdołał zrobić zaledwie dwa kroki w ich kierunku, gdy pojawił się obłok fioletowego światła.  
\- O cholera, to mi się przestaje podobać!  
Obłok eksplodował w oślepiającym błysku, po czym przed przestraszonym nastolatkiem ukazał się ogromny, kolczasty żółw. Łypnął na niego czerwonymi oczami pozbawionymi źrenic i otworzył pysk pełen ostrych zębów, zdradzając swoje nieprzyjazne zamiary.  
_"To żółwie mają takie kły? Muszę zapytać Arca, jak wrócę."_ Po chwili pomyślał trzeźwo: _"O ile wrócę"_. Odsunął się od bestii najdalej jak mógł. Niestety, "najdalej" oznaczało krawędź podestu, o ile oczywiście nie chciał wlecieć w przepaść. Gigant odciął mu drogę odwrotu, usadawiając się tuż przy kładce. Chcąc nie chcąc, młody awanturnik podjął walkę. Piekielny gad uderzył ogonem, trafiając go i rzucając na kolana. Zamachnął się ponownie, ale Luneth w ostatniej chwili zasłonił się znalezioną tarczą i odskoczył. Tarcza rozpadła się w drzazgi, został więc już bez żadnej osłony. Zadał żółwiowi kilka pchnięć, nie tracąc czasu na przecięcie twardej skóry, okrytej łuskami i pancerzem. Starał się unikać potwornie silnych ciosów żółwia, choć ciasnota przygodnej areny bardzo mu to utrudniała. Do tego musiał uważać, by nie spaść w przepaść. Zmagania trwały i trwały, ale mimo przerażającego wyglądu, rozmiarów i siły, demon powoli tracił moc. Jego ruchy były coraz wolniejsze i mniej precyzyjne. W serce wycieńczonego Lunetha wróciła nadzieja. Wykrzesał z siebie resztki sił i desperacko wbił bestii miecz w szyję aż po rękojeść. Odskoczył, nie mając już broni, która została w cielsku żółwia. _"Wóz albo przewóz"_ , pomyślał straceńczo. Szczęście mu sprzyjało, żółw zacharczał koszmarnie, po czym ...znikł. Luneth wytrzeszczył oczy na puste miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą o mało nie zginął. Pierwszy raz widział, by zabity potwór znikł. Na kamienną podłogę spadł z brzękiem miecz, uwolniony z widmowego gadziego ciała. Młody zwycięzca podniósł broń, ale nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa i osunął się na podłogę. Czuł, jak drżą mu dłonie, poocierane do krwi od kontaktu z kolcami bestii. Potłuczone żebra dawały się we znaki przy każdym oddechu, a lewa ręka promieniowała dojmującym bólem. Ta walka kosztowała go wiele sił i nie przypominała wcześniejszych, można by rzec - sportowych potyczek z goblinami. Tym razem musiał walczyć o własne życie. Z trudem ukląkł, przypominając sobie o zapasie potionów, które miał w torbie. Sięgnął do niej, lecz nie zdążył nawet dotknąć flaszeczki z uzdrawiającym napojem, gdy usłyszał Głos. Donośny i brzmiący bardzo nieludzko. Żaden człowiek nie potrafiłby wydobyć z siebie takiego przenikliwego, przyprawiającego o ciarki, i jednocześnie budzącego respekt, głosu.  
\- Zostałeś wybrany.  
Przerażony chłopak spojrzał w górę, potem w kierunku wejścia, ale nikogo tam nie było.  
\- Kto tu jest?! - zawołał, żeby dodać sobie odwagi, a nie w nadziei uzyskania odpowiedzi.  
\- Wojowniku z Krainy Ciemności, zostałeś wybrany, żeby przywrócić nadzieję.  
Zerwał się z podłogi i skrzywił z bólu, gdy zmaltretowane ciało dało mu znać, co myśli o takich wyczynach. Utykając, zbliżył się do podestu z kamiennymi filarami. Tym razem w samym jego centrum lewitował olbrzymi, błękitny kryształ. Emanowało z niego światło, które mimo swej pozornej eteryczności zdołało oświetlić całą grotę. Poturbowany nastolatek zapomniał o swoim pożałowania godnym stanie i wlepił zaintrygowany wzrok w migoczący obiekt. Jakim cudem to coś przemawiało?  
\- Ciemność zagraża światu... kiedy zabraknie światła, równowaga przestanie istnieć - kontynuował złowieszczo głos.  
\- O czym ty gadasz? - wymknęło się zaniepokojonemu Lunethowi, który dopiero teraz poświęcił uwagę wypowiadanym słowom.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć mu na pytanie, kryształ ciągnął dalej:  
\- Są też trzej inni, którzy mają to samo przeznaczenie, co ty. Musisz ich odnaleźć. Kiedy to zrobisz, obdarzę was ostatnim światłem... naszą ostatnią nadzieją. A teraz idź!  
\- Że jak?! Nie rozumiem! - wykrzyknął oszołomiony chłopak. - Ej, co to ma znaczyć?  
Wszystko rozmyło mu się przed oczami, grota zniknęła, a on wylądował na miękkiej, zielonej trawie. Zmrużył oczy, oślepiony słońcem.  
\- Jestem na powierzchni... ale jakim cudem...?!  
Rozpoznawał otoczenie. Niedaleko stąd wpadł do dziury. A teraz był znowu tutaj, na powierzchni. I nic go nie bolało. Obmacał swoje żebra i stwierdził, że po urazach nie pozostał najmniejszy ślad.  
\- Wszystko pięknie ładnie, ale o co chodziło z tym gadaniem o ostatniej nadziei i jakimś świetle? Kurna, jakiś halun mi się załączył, czy co? Może łupnąłem się w łeb i weszły mi poryte wizje?  
W głębi duszy wiedział jednak, że spotkanie i "rozmowa" z kryształem były realne. I choć niezwykłe, nie uroił sobie ich. W dodatku poczuł, że musi zacząć działać. Już, natychmiast. Nie wiedział, skąd mu się wzięło to przeświadczenie, ale myśleniem postanowił zająć się później. Zresztą myślenie lepiej w ogóle zostawić Arcowi. Na myśl o przyjacielu uśmiechnął się, zerwał z trawy i pomknął truchtem do miasteczka.

Wijąca się szutrowa droga z Ur wiodła wśród drzew do sporego jeziorka. Jego brzegi porastał gęsty las, ale południowa część linii brzegowej, ta najbliższa miasteczku, była niemal zupełnie bezleśna. Kwitnąca na biało i różowo łąka sięgała samej tafli wody. Na trawiastym pagórku siedział szczupły, najwyżej czternastoletni chłopiec ubrany w zielony płaszcz. Dzięki ubiorowi drobna sylwetka jego właściciela niemal zlewała się z tłem listowia. Bladą, troszkę piegowatą twarz chłopca okalały niesfornie wijące się krótkie włosy o miedziano-brązowym odcieniu.  
Rozmarzone spojrzenie inteligentnych, ciemnych oczu utkwił w spokojnych wodach jeziora. Ocknąwszy się z zamyślenia, ponownie skupił uwagę na otwartej książce, którą trzymał na kolanach. Wkrótce tak zagłębił się w lekturze, że nie zauważył nadejścia trzech chłopców.  
\- Patrzcie, patrzcie! Kogo my tu mamy? - rozległ się szyderczy głos. - Naszego ulubionego mola książkowego!  
Zaczytany chłopiec wzdrygnął się nerwowo i zerwał się z trawy, spoglądając z lękiem na przybyszy.  
\- Czego chcecie? - zapytał cicho, spuszczając głowę.  
\- Czego chcemy? A tak przyszliśmy, pogadać sobie - zaśmiał się złośliwie jeden z intruzów.  
\- Dotrzymamy ci towarzystwa - obiecał drugi, z miną nie zwiastującą wcale chęci pogawędki.  
Podeszli bliżej i otoczyli go, uniemożliwiając mu odwrót.

Luneth wpadł do wioski, przemknął przez główny plac jak tornado, ignorując nawoływanie jakiegoś staruszka. Skręcił w lewo i wbiegł do domu, energicznie trzaskając drzwiami. Roznoszony przez emocje, ruszył ku schodom wiodącym na piętro, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. Nina, usłyszawszy jego przybycie, wychyliła się z kuchni i zawołała tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:  
\- Luneth, chodź no tutaj!  
Niechętnie zawrócił i zszedł na dół. Oparł się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.  
\- Miałeś wrócić pięć godzin temu!  
\- Wiem, ale kiedy już wylazłem na ten skalisty szczyt-  
\- Miałeś się nie wspinać po skałach! To niebezpieczne!  
\- Ale to była najkrótsza droga do jaskini!  
\- I do jaskini też poszedłeś!  
\- Przecież tam nie ma niczego strasznego - wykręcał się, zerkając niecierpliwie w kierunku schodów.  
\- Potwory są - oznajmiła cierpko Nina. - Wydaje ci się, że jesteś nieśmiertelny?  
Nadąsany chłopak wzruszył ramionami. Uznał, że rozsądniej będzie nie wspominać o krysztale i tym, czego się od niego dowiedział. Nina nie byłaby zachwycona takimi rewelacjami.  
Kobieta obrzuciła go bacznym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów.  
\- Znowu potargałeś spodnie! - załamała ręce. - Co ja z tobą mam...  
\- Goblin ugryzł mnie w tyłek i się podarły - palnął bezczelnie.  
\- Goblin, patrzcie go - rozeźliła się. - Wziąłbyś przykład z Arca. Nigdzie się nie włóczy, jest grzeczny i nie niszczy ubrań tak jak ty.  
\- Bo książki nie gryzą - odciął się i zwiał, zanim oburzona opiekunka zdążyła trzepnąć go ścierką.  
\- Ciebie akurat gryzą - potrząsnęła głową i wróciła do swoich zajęć.  
Młody zuchwalec pojawił się szybko z powrotem.  
\- Nie wiesz może, gdzie podziewa się Arc? - ostrożnie wetknął głowę do kuchni, sprawdzając, czy Ninie przeszedł już zły humor.  
\- Nie widziałam go od rana - odparła, mieszając coś w garnku na piecu. - A ciebie gdzie znowu licho niesie?  
Spojrzała na chłopaka przenikliwie. Miał na sobie ulubioną zbroję, przypasany miecz i plecak w ręku. Na ustach widniał mu zadziorny uśmieszek pod tytułem "To-na-razie-nie-wiem-kiedy-wrócę-spoko-nic-mi-nie-będzie".  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem dokładnie - wykręcił się, odważając się wsunąć do kuchni.  
\- Posiedziałbyś czasem w domu, a nie latać ciągle tu i tam. Co z ciebie wyrośnie, chłopcze? - gderała bez przekonania Nina.  
\- Topapa powiedział mi kiedyś, że czeka mnie niezwykłe przeznaczenie - oznajmił dumnie, otwierając szafkę i wyciągając z niej na chybił trafił to, co się tam znajdowało. Nie przywiązując zbytniej uwagi do pakowanego jedzenia, zapełnił plecak do połowy, po czym zamknął drzwiczki.  
\- Przeznaczenie! Jak ino zobaczę tego starego durnia, to mu powiem do słuchu. Żeby tak dzieciakowi nabijać głowę głupotami - burczała pod nosem niezadowolona. - Jeden młody głupi, a drugi stary nie lepszy.  
\- Nie gniewaj się - Luneth uśmiechnął się, rozbrajając ją całkowicie. - Przecież wiesz, że nie umiem za długo usiedzieć na miejscu.  
\- A to mi nowina. Byś się lepiej pouczył zamiast tak łazikować. Zresztą po co ja ci to mówię. Jakbym rzucała grochem o ścianę...  
\- Mhm - mruknął z zerowym zainteresowaniem.  
Zajrzał jej przez ramię i sięgnął widelcem do garnka.  
\- Była dziś u mnie Hernowa i skarżyła się, że jej synowie wrócili wczoraj do domu cali poobijani - Nina spojrzała spod oka na niesfornego wychowanka.  
\- Dobre. Co to? - zapytał, przeżuwając i udając, że nic nie słyszał.  
\- Ryba z warzywami - odparła odruchowo. - Ty mnie nie zagaduj! Co ja to mówiłam? Aha. No więc synowie Hernowej, jak mówili, przewrócili się. Wszyscy trzej.  
\- Ojej, a to pech - powiedział z fałszywym współczuciem, mrugając niewinnie i sięgając ponownie do garnka.  
\- Toż samo pomyślałam. A czy ten pech nie miał aby na imię Luneth?  
\- Co za pomysł! - udał, że jest do głębi urażony podejrzeniami.  
\- Luneth, nie mydlij mi oczu - obruszyła się. - Wiem, że to twoja sprawka. Ciągle się z kimś bijesz. Istne utrapienie z tobą, dzieciaku.  
\- Należało się gnojom - wyrwało mu się.  
Ponuro wbił wzrok w podłogę i zacisnął pięści.  
\- Hola! Co to za słownictwo, młody człowieku?!  
\- A jak mam ich nazwać? Czepiali się Arca, jak zwykle - wycedził, uparcie obstając przy swojej racji.  
Nina dała spokój, nauczona doświadczeniem. Gdy chodziło o jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wszelkie pogadanki na temat wszczynania bójek okazywały się bezcelowe. Kary i napomnienia nic nie pomagały. Dwadzieścia razy ukarany, Luneth za dwudziestym pierwszym robił to samo. Był odporny na wszelkie próby przemówienia mu do rozumu. Prędzej dogadałaby się ze ścianą.  
\- Lepiej idź go poszukaj - poradziła mu łagodniej. - Może jest nad jeziorem, coś rano wspominał, że tam pójdzie.  
Skinął głową, dziękując za informację. Chwycił plecak i ruszył do wyjścia. Nina wyjrzała przez okno i patrzyła, jak jej przybrany syn kroczy raźno drogą. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- Luneth, podobno wyjeżdżasz z Ur? - zaczepił go zaintrygowany chłopak w niebieskiej kamizelce. - To prawda? Wszyscy o tym gadają, cała wioska!  
\- Tak? - zdziwił się Luneth. - Skąd to wiecie? Przecież dopiero co wróciłem...  
\- Starsi zebrali się i nad czymś się od rana naradzają - poinformował młody plotkarz. - I podobno w Kazus coś się stało, jakaś klątwa czy coś.  
\- Klątwa? Wiesz coś więcej?  
\- Niestety, tylko tyle podsłuchałem. Aha, i Starsi cię szukają, więc lepiej do nich idź.  
\- Mnie?!  
\- Tak, kazali mi cię znaleźć.  
\- Dobra, pójdę tam zaraz - wykręcił się Luneth, niezbyt ucieszony perspektywą tego spotkania. Przypomniał sobie swoją kąpiel w uzdrawiającym źródle i mina mu się wydłużyła. _"Ale jak mogli się o tym dowiedzieć?!”_ \- Najpierw muszę poszukać Arca. Nie widziałeś go czasem, Cad?  
\- Nie, ale możliwe, że jest nad jeziorem. Stara Flossowa szła tu przed chwilą i zrzędziła, że jakieś łobuzy wydzierają się za miastem. Pewnie doczepili się do twojego kumpla.  
\- Jasna cholera, lecę tam!  
\- Luneth, wiem, że martwisz się o Arca, ale idź najpierw do Starszych, bo mi się oberwie, że ci nie powiedziałem! - nalegał nieco płaczliwie Cad.  
\- Później! - odkrzyknął niecierpliwie Luneth i pomknął ku jezioru.  
\- Chłopcze, chodź no tu - z domu, w którym obradowali Starsi, wychylił się siwy mężczyzna i kiwnął na osamotnionego Cada.  
Chłopak zrobił nieszczęśliwą minę, oczekując bury za nieprzyprowadzenie Lunetha. Na szczęście starzec kazał mu tylko poprosić o przyjście Ninę, więc z radością zemknął mu z oczu.

\- I co teraz zrobisz? Gdzie twój rycerz w lśniącej zbroi? - zaszydził jeden z chłopców, otaczających półkolem szatyna.  
Pozostali zarechotali złośliwie, zadowoleni z bezkarności, jaką zapewniała im nieobecność Lunetha. I własna przewaga liczebna.  
\- Pewnie ma cię już dość, lamusie. I nic dziwnego. Kto by chciał z tobą gadać!  
\- Oberwaliśmy wczoraj od tego twojego ochroniarza - kolejny uczestnik zgromadzenia wyrwał Arcowi książkę i zważył ją w ręku. - ...więc czas na mały rewanż. Chłopaki, jak myślicie, da się tym puszczać kaczki po wodzie? - udał, że zamierza się do rzutu w stronę jeziora.  
\- Oddaj mi ją - prosił zaniepokojony Arc.  
\- Bo co, jeśli tego nie zrobię, ofermo? - wykrzywił się młody hultaj.  
Cisnął książkę pogardliwie na ziemię, a potem popchnął jej właściciela, aż ten uderzył plecami o drzewo.  
\- Mam pomysł! - wykrzyknął trzeci chłopak i zwrócił się drwiąco do Arca. - Skoro twierdzisz, że duchy nie istnieją, to idź do Kazus i to udowodnij!  
\- Dobry pomysł! - podchwyciła pozostała dwójka.  
\- Co, masz cykora, fujaro?  
\- Ofiara losu!  
\- Tchórz!  
\- Co wy tu robicie, gnoje?!  
Młodociani dręczyciele skamienieli ze zgrozy. Właśnie stanęli twarzą w twarz ze wściekłym "rycerzem w lśniącej zbroi". Wiedzieli, że nie mają z nim żadnych szans. Zrobili więc to, co podpowiadał im nieomylny instynkt.  
\- To LUNETH!!! Rany, wiejmy stąd! - zawołał rozpaczliwie jeden z nich, po czym wszyscy trzej dali drapaka tak prędko, że o mało się nie poprzewracali na równej drodze.  
Srebrnowłosy nastolatek spojrzał gniewnie za nimi, ale ich nie ścigał. Żałosne padalce. Obrócił się do przyjaciela, stojącego ze smutnie opuszczoną głową.  
\- Arc, wiesz co - zaczął, ale zawstydzony chłopiec minął go i uciekł prędko, nie odzywając się ani słowem. - Arc! Dokąd biegniesz? Nie musisz przede mną uciekać! Heeej! - wołał za nim bezskutecznie.  
W końcu poniechał nawoływania i podniósł z ziemi zapomnianą przez kumpla książkę. Otrzepał ją z piasku i starannie wytarł rękawem, po czym spojrzał na okładkę. "Roślin Y Zwierząt Tudzież Bestyi Przeraźliwych Opisanie, Ilustracye Y Obyczaye Tychże Zawierayące". "Każda pora jest dobra na przyswajanie wiedzy. Arc powinien sobie to wymalować na czole jako motto", zachichotał i ruszył śladem uciekiniera. Musiał go odnaleźć i sprowadzić bezpiecznie do domu.

\- Co to za gadanie o kryształach i misji? Na ulicy słyszałam jakieś bzdury na ten temat - Nina zmarszczyła groźnie brwi i wkroczyła do przybytku Topapy. - Co Luneth ma z tym wspólnego, hę?  
\- Usiądź, moja droga. Musimy porozmawiać. Wiedziałaś od początku, że coś takiego może się zdarzyć... - zaczął niepewnie Topapa.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zdenerwowała się.  
\- Posłuchaj...

Luneth miał zamiar popędzić za Arkiem, którego malejącą sylwetkę widział jeszcze na końcu ulicy. Niestety, akurat zza rogu wyłoniła się Stara Flossowa. Zoczywszy go, chwyciła go za kołnierz, zaskakująco krzepko jak na swój zaawansowany wiek.  
\- Widziałam przed chwilą tych nicponiów. Arc znowu był prześladowany? - spytała domyślnie. - Wychowywaliście się razem od małego. Powinieneś lepiej się nim opiekować, chłopcze - złajała go surowo.  
\- Staram się jak mogę, proszę pani - Luneth zerkał niespokojnie w kierunku, w którym odbiegł przyjaciel. - Naprawdę.  
Niestety, nie było go już widać. _"Pewnie poleciał do Kazus"_ , przypomniał sobie, co usłyszał od gnojków nad jeziorem.  
\- No dobrze. Pamiętaj o tym - energiczna staruszka uwolniła wreszcie jego kołnierz, więc nie czekając na kolejne nagany, pognał w kierunku wyjścia z miasteczka. Nie było mu jednak dane wykonać tego zamierzenia.  
\- Luneth!!! Idź do Starszych, OK?! Bo mnie już twój stary trzy razy pytał, gdzie jesteś - złapał go udręczony Cad.  
\- Dobra, już dobra. Idę - Luneth obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie i wkroczył do siedziby Starszych.  
Przygotował się na kolejną połajankę. A wysłuchał ich już sporo w swoim nastoletnim życiu. _"Byle nie było za dużo ględzenia"_ , pomyślał niecierpliwie, gdyż bardzo niepokoił się o Arca. Jego przyjaciel nie wypuszczał się sam na podobne wycieczki. Żeby tylko nie spotkało go nic złego...

 _"Dość tego"_ , pomyślał zgnębiony Arc. _"Pokażę im, że nie jestem mięczakiem. Dam sobie radę."_  
Spojrzał do tyłu, wahając się. Zaraz jednak podjął decyzję.  
\- Muszę to zrobić sam. Tym razem nie mogę prosić Lunetha o pomoc - wyszeptał, wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił Ur.

Siwobrody starzec w zamyśleniu przesuwał palcem po grzbietach starych ksiąg, które stały równo poukładane na półkach ciągnących się wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Jego myśli zaprzątnięte były jednak czymś innym niż stanem zakurzonych foliałów. Drzwi otwarły się, pchnięte energiczną dłonią i do pomieszczenia wkroczył Luneth. Zerknął na prawo, gdzie przy oknie stała Nina. Nie odwróciła się do niego, gdy wszedł.  
\- A więc to ty zostałeś wybrany, Luneth - westchnął Topapa, jakby dotąd nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się stało.  
\- O właśnie! I nie wiem, co jest grane. Wleciałem do jaskini i tam był taki niebieski kryształ i on powiedział coś o ciemności i świetle, jakieś rzeczy o przeznaczeniu i równowadze, że mam kogoś szukać, jakichś wojowników czy coś - przejęty chłopak ciągnął na jednym oddechu.  
\- Twoje spotkanie z Kryształem nie było przypadkowe - odparł spokojnie starzec. - Zostałeś przez niego wybrany.  
\- A więc wiesz o tym? - wykrzyknął zaskoczony Luneth. - Powiesz mi, o co tu chodzi? Do czego zostałem wybrany? Nic nie rozumiem!  
Topapa spojrzał na niego badawczo.  
\- Posłuchaj, coś ci opowiem. Wiele lat temu przybył do Ur pewien podróżnik. Twarz miał usmoloną sadzami, ubranie porozrywane i nadpalone. Był w opłakanym stanie. Przyszedł do mnie, trzymając w ramionach małe dziecko - urwał na chwilę, obserwując słuchającego go uważnie nastolatka. - Tym dzieckiem byłeś ty, Luneth.  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, ze ściągniętymi brwiami przyswajając sobie częściowo nowe informacje. Choć wiedział, że jego rodzice nie żyją, to nie znał szczegółów.  
\- Pomyśl tylko - podjął starszy mężczyzna. - Już jako takie malutkie dziecko byłeś wybrańcem Kryształu. Już wtedy czekało cię to wielkie przeznaczenie.  
\- Ale co ja mam właściwie zrobić? - Luneth rozłożył ramiona bezradnym gestem. - Przecież nie mam o niczym pojęcia-  
\- Dasz sobie radę - przerwał mu łagodnie Topapa.  
Pogładził go z czułością po policzku i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Musisz wyruszyć w podróż. Daleką podróż. Ale poradzisz sobie, wiem o tym. Widzę w tobie światło, wielką siłę, którą masz w sercu.  
Luneth spojrzał w mądre oczy swojego opiekuna i niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech. Poczuł się dużo lepiej, i choć nie był o wiele mądrzejszy w wiedzę, co robić dalej, powróciła mu pewność siebie i zwyczajowa chęć do działania. Pragnął przekonać się, co na niego czeka.  
\- Uważaj na siebie, chłopcze - pożegnał go Topapa.  
Bardzo chciał mu coś powiedzieć. Że wcale nie chciałby, żeby Luneth musiał to robić. Że to niesprawiedliwe. Że nie wie dokładnie, co go spotka na drodze. I choć bardzo by tego pragnął, nie umie mu pomóc ani doradzić. Ale nie chciał go obarczać swoimi wątpliwościami. Luneth musiał być silny i skupić się na celu. Nie mógł tracić czasu na czcze rozmyślania, do niczego nie prowadzące. Nie mógł się wahać. Więc Topapa nic nie powiedział.  
Oczywiście Nina nie miała takich oporów. Odwróciła się od okna i podeszła do swojego przybranego syna.  
\- Luneth, chciałabym, żebyś został, ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. Normalnie nie umiem utrzymać cię w domu, a teraz to już w ogóle nie mam na to żadnych szans - uśmiechnęła się melancholijnie. - Będę się o ciebie okropnie martwić. Obiecaj mi chociaż, że będziesz ostrożny - objęła go i mocno uściskała.  
\- Postaram się - Luneth odwzajemnił uścisk.  
\- I jak będziesz mógł, to napisz czasem. Daj chociaż znać, gdzie jesteś.  
\- Dobrze, obiecuję.  
Machnął Ninie i Topapie ręką na pożegnanie i ruszył pędem do drzwi. W progu o mało nie przewrócił jakiegoś staruszka.  
\- ...praszam! - wymamrotał pospiesznie i podjął bieg.  
\- Ta dzisiejsza młodzież... - starzec potrząsnął głową z potępieniem.

\- Wcale mi się to nie podoba - powiedziała ponuro Nina. - Nie powinniśmy mu na to pozwolić.  
\- Przecież wiesz, opowiadałem ci o Kryształach i Wojownikach Światła - Topapa przypomniał bez większego entuzjazmu. - Jeśli nikt nie wypełni zadania, wkrótce i tak wszystkich nas czeka marny los...  
\- Wiem, wiem - burknęła. - Ale czemu to musi być Luneth? Czemu nie ktoś inny? Tylko mi nie mów, że taka była wola Kryształu - spojrzała na niego koso.  
Topapa rozsądnie nie odezwał się. 

\- Dlaczego ciągle muszę się tak męczyć? - sapnęła zbuntowanym tonem rudowłosa dziewczyna, wdrapując się na wzgórze. - Inni w tym czasie robią co chcą, a ja muszę tyrać w kuźni. Koniec z tym.  
Ściągnęła z dłoni ciężkie, robocze skórzane rękawice i cisnęła je ze złością na ziemię. Klapnęła na trawę i otarła dłonią czoło, rozmazując na nim brudną smugę. Siedziała, kontemplując rozciągającą się u stóp wzgórza osadę. Gdy odpoczęła, drogą ze szczytu pagórka pomaszerowała w stronę jak najbardziej przeciwną oglądanej przed chwilą mieścinie. W miarę oddalania się od niej nabierała coraz lepszego humoru.  
\- O, tam jeszcze nie byłam - osłaniając dłonią oczy, spojrzała na horyzont.  
Płaski, rozległy obszar płowej barwy ciągnął się od podnóża jednych gór na północy do drugich, wyznaczających jego kraniec na południu. Pustynia nie imponowała rozmiarem, ale i tak była wystarczającym wyzwaniem jak na możliwości piechura. Żeby ją całą przejść, z pewnością potrzeba było kilku dni. Po paru godzinach wędrówki młoda podróżniczka dotarła do wysokich skał - granicy, oddzielającej step od pustyni. Odtąd zaczynały się już piaski.  
\- Ejże, czy to czasem nie jest...? - uważnie spojrzała na nie pasujący do krajobrazu element.  
Rozpoznawszy go, ucieszyła się i nie zwlekając ani chwili, pomknęła pędem w jego kierunku.


	2. Duch, nie duch?

###  **Duch, nie duch?**

Luneth wychynął z lasu i ujrzał pierwsze zabudowania Kazus, luźno rozrzucone po obu stronach drogi. Im bliżej centralnej części, tym domy stały w coraz ciaśniejszym szyku, jeden przy drugim. Luneth bywał tu wielokrotnie, droga z rodzinnego Ur nie była daleka. Sam lubił ją sobie jeszcze skracać przez las, podczas gdy prawie wszyscy jego krajanie skrzętnie omijali puszczę i wędrowali jej skrajem. Miał nadzieję, że biegnąc skrótem, nadrobił czas, o który wyprzedzał go Arc, zapewne idąc do Kazus standardową trasą. I rzeczywiście, już za pierwszym zakrętem zobaczył znajomą postać. Arc stał na poboczu i obserwował miasteczko. Niepewnie przestępował z nogi na nogę, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy iść dalej, czy zawrócić. Twarz Lunetha rozjaśniła się z radości na jego widok. Podszedł i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, nie spodziewając się gwałtownej reakcji, która nastąpiła.  
\- Achh! - zaskoczony szatyn aż się zachłysnął.  
Upadł na kolana, skulił się i objął głowę rękami, czekając na nieuchronny cios.  
\- P-proszę, n-nie rób mi krzywdy...  
\- To ja, Luneth! - "napastnik" pospiesznie uspokajał przerażonego kumpla. - Nie bój się, Arkie.  
Usłyszawszy serdeczny głos przyjaciela, ciemnowłosy chłopiec wstał i odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- W ogóle nie słyszałem, jak nadchodzisz. Myślałem, że to któryś z tych... duchów mnie zaskoczył - wyznał, okropnie speszony.  
\- Co tu robisz? Czemu uciekłeś z Ur? - Luneth rozłożył ręce pytającym gestem.  
\- Bo widzisz... Ja chciałem... chciałem udowodnić, że nie jestem tchórzem. Dotarłem tutaj sam, bez niczyjej pomocy. Ale dalej... - Arc spuścił wzrok. - ...po prostu nie mogłem...  
\- Już dobrze - Luneth przesunął dłoń po jego włosach pocieszającym gestem. - Nie martw się tym. Odprowadzę cię z powrotem do Ur, dobra?  
\- Luneth, pozwól mi iść z tobą - poprosił żarliwie Arc.  
Srebrnowłosy chłopak rozważał zaskakującą prośbę. Milczał chwilę, nie wiedząc, jak postąpić. Czuł, że powinien odeskortować przyjaciela do domu, upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny i dopiero wtedy kontynuować podróż.  
\- Na pewno tego chcesz? Wiem, że od dawna chciałem cię wyciągnąć w teren, ale to nie tym razem. Mam do zrobienia coś ważnego i niebezpiecznego. Wybieram się teraz do Kazus, ale na nim się nie skończy. Nie wiem, dokąd będę musiał się powlec ani kiedy wrócę do domu. To nie będzie piknik na łące. Będą potwory, trzeba będzie walczyć. A ciebie nigdy nie ciągnęło na żadne wyprawy - położył dłonie na ramionach przyjaciela i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. - Więc zastanów się dobrze, czy chcesz się w to pakować. Jesteś całkowicie pewien, że chcesz iść ze mną?  
\- Tak, jestem pewien - Arc był przekonany, że podjął właściwą decyzję. - To zabierzesz mnie ze sobą? Proszę cię, Lun... Proszę...  
\- Jasne, kumplu! - Luneth wyściskał go z radością. - Jak mówiłem, zawsze chciałem pokazać ci tyle miejsc. A kto wie, może obejrzymy razem jakieś nowe? No to w drogę!  
\- W drogę - Arc ruszył za nieustraszonym przyjacielem w kierunku nawiedzonego miasteczka.

Kazus było jak wymarłe, ani śladu żywej duszy. Sklepy były pozamykane, miały zasunięte okiennice, a drzwi pozatrzaskiwane. Jedynymi ruchomymi obiektami były z rzadka przelatujące z wiatrem śmieci albo obluzowany szyld, kiwający się nad wejściem.  
\- Chodźmy do gospody, może tam się czegoś dowiemy - zaproponował zafrasowany Luneth.  
W środku natknęli się na dziwnie wyglądającą postać. Jej czy też jego sylwetka była zamglona i półprzejrzysta. Wyglądała jak cień albo pasma mgły uformowane w niewyraźny, falujący kształt. Zaciekawiony Luneth podszedł bliżej, a Arc przysunął się do niego, niepewnie popatrując na zjawę. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć złapania przyjaciela za rękę. Przecież przyszedł tu, żeby sobie coś udowodnić. Nie może wiecznie korzystać ze wsparcia Lunetha. Zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał z determinacją na "ducha".  
\- Cześć i czołem! Jestem Cid z Canaan - powitał ich wesoło duch. - Cid Haze.  
Widać niedomaganie w kwestii wizualnej nie kolidowało z darem wymowy.  
\- Powiedziałem "Canaan", a w tej dziurze to siedzę od czasu, gdy mój statek utknął koło Doliny Nelv - wyjaśnił Cid. - Nie idzie się stamtąd wydostać, bo jakaś wielka skała blokuje przejście - ciągnął, nie dając chłopcom dojść do głosu. - Chyba rymnęła po tym trzęsieniu ziemi. Na domiar złego, miałem cholernego pecha i jak widzicie, oberwałem klątwą, razem z lokalsami. Ni w tą, ni w drugą. To się nazywa wdepnąć w gówno! - wybuchnął rubasznym śmiechem.  
Arc słuchał go uważnie, zapomniawszy o początkowej obawie. Kiedy usłyszał o klątwie, nachylił się do kolegi i wyszeptał mu do ucha z przejęciem:  
\- Luneth, powinniśmy im pomóc. Zróbmy coś.  
Cid zauważył szansę na wykaraskanie się z nieciekawej sytuacji.  
\- A co wy na to, jakbym wam pożyczył mój latający statek, co? - spojrzał najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego nastolatka. - Słyszałem, że klątwę można zdjąć mithrilowym pierścieniem. Niestety, psia mać, tutejszy kowal Takka, który mógłby wykuć taki pierścień, sam jest duchem - podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po przezroczystej głowie. - Więc nic nie zrobi. Jego córka, która uczy się na kowala, znikła gdzieś, no i tym sposobem jesteśmy udupieni na cacy. To jak, chłopaki? Pomoglibyście nam?  
Arc spojrzał na przyjaciela, czekając na jego decyzję. Luneth kiwnął głową na zgodę.  
\- Dobra. Zobaczymy, co da się zrobić.  
\- Świetnie - ucieszył się Cid. - Statek jest na pustyni, na zachód od Kazus. Traficie tam?  
\- Spoko, psze pana - Luneth machnął lekceważąco dłonią. - Nie ma takiego miejsca, do którego bym nie trafił.  
\- A więc jeszcze raz dzięki i powodzenia. Oby wam się udało, chłopaki - pożegnał ich duch. - Liczę na was. 

Na zewnątrz paru tubylców snuło się bez życia tu i tam. Luneth próbował zagadnąć jednego z nich, ale ten nie był zbyt pomocny. W ogóle nie słuchał, co się do niego mówi. Nieustannie biadolił, że w tej postaci nie jest w stanie nic zrobić. Nawet utopić się nie może, bo jest nieśmiertelny. _"To ci problem"_ , pomyślał kąśliwie Luneth.  
\- Arc, chodźmy do kowala. Może on nam coś powie o klątwie albo o pierścieniu.  
Wizyta okazała się rozczarowująca. Zniecierpliwiony Takka nie wniósł niczego nowego, poza narzekaniem i lamentami nad zaginięciem córki. Chłopcy zostawili go samego, ale Luneth nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Znalazł jakiegoś rozmowniejszego "ducha", wyciągnął z niego trochę informacji, potem odrobinę z drugiego i wreszcie sytuacja zaczęła się klarować.  
\- Czyli trzęsienie ziemi zwaliło skałę na Nelv i uwolniło demona, tego jakiegoś Dżinna. Wyleciał z jaskini i puścił na Kazus klątwę.  
\- Tu jest rejon występowania złóż mithrilu, a klątwę zdejmuje właśnie ten metal. Dlatego pewnie Dżinn przeklął miasto.  
\- Cwaniak, pozbył się zagrożenia.  
\- Albo zemścił się za to, że mieszkańcy wygnali go do Zapieczętowanej Jaskini.  
\- Wygląda na to, że musimy go odwiedzić. I ciekawi mnie, co z tą kowalową córką. Facet w gospodzie mówił, że miała dość harówy w kuźni i zwiała. Powinniśmy jej poszukać. Sami przecież nie wykujemy pierścienia.  
\- To dokąd teraz?  
\- Najpierw znajdźmy statek, a potem pomyślimy co dalej. Idziemy, Arkie. Nic tu już po nas.

Arc poczuł się swobodniej dopiero po opuszczeniu Kazus. Widok jego nieszczęsnych mieszkańców jednocześnie zasmucał go i niepokoił. Z całego serca pragnął im pomóc, ale nie był pewny, czy się na to zdobędzie. Zerknął na swego serdecznego druha, który szedł obok i przeczesywał wzrokiem przydrożne krzewy w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia. Od razu poczuł się pewniej i bezpieczniej. Odwaga Lunetha dodawała mu otuchy. Sam być może nie poważyłby się na dalszą podróż, w końcu to był pierwszy raz, gdy wypuścił się tak daleko. Ale wędrówka u boku bitnego przyjaciela - to całkiem co innego.  
\- No co tam? Nie nudzisz się? Chciałbyś wreszcie spotkać jakiegoś potwora, co? - Luneth zauważył, że Arc mu się przygląda, więc wesoło puścił do niego oko.  
\- N-nie wiem... nigdy nie widziałem żadnego ...na żywo - zająknął się Arc, świadom, iż jedyny kontakt, który do tej pory miał z potworem, to... Lunethowy prezent w postaci suszonych uszu goblina. Ale to się chyba nie liczy?  
\- To niedługo będziesz miał okazję. Tylko patrzeć, jak coś wyskoczy z krzaków. Sęk w tym, żeby ten żywy potwór przestał taki być - zaśmiał się młody pogromca bestii.  
Gdy przebyli małą dolinkę i zbliżyli się do wylotu groty w skalistym zboczu, usłyszeli skrzeki. Po plecach Arca przebiegły ciarki.  
\- L-Luneth, słyszałeś? Co t-to było?  
\- To tylko goblin. A raczej dwa, jak sądzę. Gobliny to cieniasy, ale na wszelki wypadek stań za mną, żeby cię nie drapnęły. Zaraz wylezą, już je czuć. Strasznie śmierdzą.  
Arc też poczuł okropny fetor, a po chwili ujrzał istoty, które były jego źródłem. Dokładnie takie, jak na obrazku w książce - tyle, że okropniejsze, cuchnące, no i niepokojąco żywe. Pierwszy, który wylazł z pieczary, zaskrzeczał głośno, wołając towarzysza. Małe, smoliście czarne oczka błysnęły złowrogo, gdy potwór ruszył w kierunku chłopców. Luneth wyciągnął miecz i zasłonił sobą bezbronnego kumpla.  
\- Cofnij się, Arc - nakazał mu krótko, cały czas obserwując zbliżającego się goblina. - Za tą skałę.  
Szatyn posłuchał bez wahania. Serce biło mu mocno i choć widok szkaradnej istoty napełniał go lękiem, nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku. Przycisnął się do szorstkiej skały i nerwowo zacisnął dłonie na wystającym kamieniu. Choć Luneth zaszlachtował już wiele takich monstrów, Arc czuł niepokój. Przyjaciel bardzo szybko rozwiał jego obawy. Zanim goblin zdołał zaatakować, Luneth błyskawicznym ruchem obciął mu głowę. Arc zacisnął powieki, nie mogąc znieść tak szokującego widoku, ale szybko wziął się w garść i otwarł oczy. Akurat w porę, by zobaczyć, jak Luneth przyszpila drugie straszydło do drzewa. Gdy wyszarpnął miecz z goblina i wziąwszy zgrabny, szeroki zamach, także i tego pozbawił łba, Arc poczuł mdłości. Czuł się fatalnie, jakby zawiódł Lunetha. Sam go prosił, żeby zabrał go ze sobą, a teraz co? Pierwsza walka z potworami, a on nie potrafi zapanować nad własnym żołądkiem.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? - zaniepokojony Luneth spojrzał na kumpla, który opierał się o białą, wapienną skałę i miał właśnie taki kolor twarzy.  
\- N-nie, nic - zapewnił słabo Arc.  
Chwiejnie zbliżył się do miejsca potyczki. Widok Lunetha, obojętnie strząsającego z miecza krwawo-szare strzępy i wycierającego ostrze w goblinowe łachmany nie tylko nie pomógł mu w opanowaniu się, ale zadziałał dokładnie na odwrót. Arc zawrócił do skały i pochylił się przy niej, czując, jak ciałem wstrząsają mu torsje.  
\- O rany, Luneth, tak mi głupio - zdołał opanować się na tyle, by ze wstydem wykrztusić kilka słów. - Przepraszam, ale nie mogłem wytrzymać, jak zobaczyłem ten obcięty łeb i resztę.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. To normalne, że na początku ma się chęć sheftać. Ja sam też tak miałem.  
\- Na pewno tylko mnie tak pocieszasz - załamany Arc nie śmiał spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
\- Serio gadam. Żebyś widział, jak mnie wzięło! Kiedy zarżnąłem swojego pierwszego goblina, rzygałem dalej niż widziałem - zarechotał Luneth. - Z czasem przyzwyczaisz się jak ja.  
\- Sam nie wiem - wątpił Arc, znacznie jednak podniesiony na duchu jego wyznaniami. Nie czuł się już takim nieudacznikiem. - Jesteś dzielny i dla ciebie taki potwór to nic wielkiego. Ale dla mnie-  
\- Przekonasz się, że mam rację. Jesteś odważniejszy, niż ci się zdaje. Tylko musisz w siebie uwierzyć. Głowa do góry, Arc - Luneth żartobliwie ujął go za podbródek. - Nie martw się tym niepotrzebnie. Nic na siłę.  
\- Dobrze, Lun...  
\- A to... to tylko potwory - szturchnął butem leżące truchło. - One nie są jak normalne żywe istoty, jak zwierzęta czy coś. To groźne szkodniki, które trza tępić. Plugastwo. Wiem, że te flaki nie wyglądają zbyt miło, no ale co ci poradzę. A teraz zabierajmy się stąd, zanim przylezą kolejne śmierdziuchy. Chyba że chcesz sobie pooglądać więcej flaków?  
\- Nie, nie chcę - Arc błyskawicznie był gotów do dalszej drogi, byle tylko Luneth nie zmienił zdania.  
\- To się zwijamy. Dziś już nie dojdziemy na pustynię, jesteśmy gdzieś w połowie drogi. Za godzinę zajdzie słońce i będziemy musieli zatrzymać się na nocleg. Nigdy nie spałeś na dworze, co nie?  
\- Nie, nie spałem.  
\- To będziesz miał okazję się przekonać, jak to jest. Wyleciałeś z Ur jak do pożaru - zażartował Luneth - i nie wziąłeś ze sobą niczego, więc będzie nam musiało wystarczyć to, co ja mam. Ale damy sobie radę.

Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, gdy słońce zaczęło znikać za horyzontem, Luneth zarządził postój.  
\- Tu nam będzie wygodnie - uznał, rozglądając się po zacisznej kotlince.  
Niedaleko przepływał strumyk, a słabo zalesione zbocza zapewniały względne bezpieczeństwo. Żaden potwór nie mógł podkraść się niezauważony ani ukryć w gąszczach.  
\- Chodźmy nazbierać drewna na ognisko. Będzie nam potrzeba dość dużo, bo na całą noc. Idziesz ze mną - zarządził Luneth. - Na razie nie masz broni, ale może coś znajdziemy po drodze. Niestety, nie mam kasy na nic - przyznał z zakłopotaniem. - Ale w Kazus i tak nic nie dało się shandlować od tych duchów. Więc dopóki się w coś nie uzbroisz, masz się ode mnie absolutnie nigdzie nie oddalać i nie włazić w żadne podejrzane miejsca. Chcę cały czas mieć cię w zasięgu wzroku. Jak się pojawi potwór, to trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Stój za mną albo coś. I nie właź do wody, jeśli to jakieś większe jezioro. Uważaj, jak przechodzisz przez gęste krzaki, żeby nic cię nie zaskoczyło. Jak usłyszysz albo zobaczysz coś niepokojącego, to nie leć tego sprawdzać, tylko mi o tym powiedz. I masz mi natychmiast mówić, jeśli źle się poczujesz albo będziesz zmęczony. Rozumiesz wszystko? - zakończył długą litanię zakazów i nakazów.  
\- Tak. Mam się trzymać blisko ciebie i nie robić niczego głupiego - powtórzył karnie ciemnowłosy chłopiec.  
Ani w głowie mu nie postało, by na własną rękę sprawdzać, co podejrzanie zaszeleściło po prawej czy lewej stronie ścieżki.  
\- Zgadza się. Tak naprawdę to będzie fajnie. Tylko trzeba uważać, co się robi, żeby nic dupy nie wygryzło. A teraz zasuwamy wreszcie po te patyki. Wiesz, które zbierać?  
\- Domyślam się, że suche, z liściastych drzew. Bukowe, dębowe, brzozowe...?  
\- Ano. Takie są najlepsze, bo się dobrze palą i nie strzelają iskrami. Nie sądziłem, że będziesz wiedział.  
\- Czytałem kiedyś o rodzajach drewna opałowego - przyznał Arc, podnosząc uschniętą gałąź. - Pamiętam jeszcze tabelkę z wartościami kalorycznymi poszczególnych gatunków. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci powiedzieć, które najlepiej-  
\- Nie, nie trzeba! Wierzę ci na słowo - Luneth przeraził się perspektywą wykładu o drewnie opałowym. - To na pewno bardzo ciekawe, ale może innym razem.  
\- Dobrze - niezrażony szatyn wrócił do zbierania drew.  
Określenie "las" było w tym wypadku nieadekwatne. Nawet zagajnik był słowem na wyrost. Karłowate drzewa rosły w rzadkich, oddalonych od siebie kępach - wyraźny wpływ pobliskiej pustyni. Wspomniane przez Arca gatunki drzew nie rosły w tym przedsionku piaszczystego pustkowia. Coś palnego jednak się znalazło, więc nazbierawszy po solidnej wiązce gałęzi, chłopcy wrócili nad strumień.  
\- A zapalić ognisko umiesz? Była gdzieś pod tą tabelką instrukcja, jak się to robi? - podśmiewał się przyjaźnie Luneth.  
\- Nie było - zamyślił się Arc. - Ale to chyba nic trudnego?  
Rozweselony Luneth zlitował się nad nim już po dwóch bezowocnych próbach i pokazał mu, jak ułożyć i zapalić stos gałęzi. Prosta czynność okazała się jedną z tych, których nie można nauczyć się z książek.

Arc rozglądał się z obawą dookoła. Nadszedł wieczór i zapadły ciemności. Ale nie takie, jak w miasteczku. Tam zawsze były jakieś, choćby słabe czy odległe źródła światła. Blask lampy lub świeczki, otwarte na oścież drzwi do oświetlonej świątyni, latarnie... To wszystko odbijało się w szybach, gładkich powierzchniach i dawało poświatę, którą emanowało miasteczko jak każde większe ludzkie skupisko. Tutaj, w kompletnej głuszy było prawie smoliście czarno. Las rysujący się na tle nieba zdawał się być litą, nieprzeniknioną ścianą, groźną i straszną. Gdyby nie skromny blask ogniska, Arc nie widziałby nawet dłoni trzymanej przed własnymi oczami. Nigdy nie bał się ciemności bardziej niż rówieśnicy, ale teraz doświadczył atawistycznego lęku. Tutejsza ciemność była nieoswojona i wypełniona nieznanymi odgłosami - szuraniem, skrzeczeniem, szelestem. Miał wrażenie, że coś się w niego wpatruje i za chwilę wypadnie z mroku i wbije mu kły w kark.  
\- Coś nie tak? - spostrzegawczy Luneth zauważył jego niepokój.  
\- Nie, wszystko d-dobrze, tylko... tu jest tak jakoś ciemno... - wyszeptał Arc.  
\- A, rzeczywiście. W Ur jest inaczej. Zapomniałem, że nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do takich ciemności. Ale poza miastem prawie zawsze tak jest. Chyba, że świeci księżyc, no ale to nie dziś.  
\- Słyszałeś? - Arc drgnął nerwowo, usłyszawszy w oddali jakieś wycie. - Co to?  
\- Wilk. Nie ma się czym przejmować. Nie podejdzie do ognia.  
\- A są... są tu po-potwory...?  
\- No są, włóczą się gobliny i różne latające świństwa. Tyle że raczej w dzień. Ale nic się nie bój. Jakby jakieś plugastwa się przyplątały, to je zatłukę. Nie pozwolę, żeby coś ci zrobiły - zapewnił chwacko Luneth. - Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny.  
\- Dzięki - Arc uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i na wszelki wypadek usiadł bliżej niego.  
Harde słowa przyjaciela miały magiczną moc. Ciemność zszarzała, a niepokojące odgłosy stały się tym, czym w istocie były - szelestem liści i skrzypieniem konarów. Wizja potworów czających się w krzakach rozwiała się szybciej niż poranna mgła.  
Luneth zabrał się do przetrząsania plecaka w poszukiwaniu czegoś nadającego się na kolację. Wyciągnął jedzenie i wręczył Arcowi, a sam zajął się drugą porcją. Po skończonym posiłku chłopcy wpatrywali się w milczeniu w trzaskający wesoło ogień. Arc nigdy wcześniej nie spędzał czasu w ten sposób. Doszedł do wniosku, że zaczyna mu się podobać ta wyprawa.  
\- Jak myślisz, znajdziemy ten statek? - zagadnął.  
\- Pewnie. Myślę, że koło południa powinniśmy być na miejscu. Kurde, latający statek, no... Zarąbiście będzie się nim przelecieć!  
\- I musimy znaleźć pierścień z mithrilu, żeby pomóc ludziom w Kazus - przypomniał z ożywieniem szatyn.  
\- Jasne, nie zapomniałem, po co to robimy - roześmiał się Luneth. - Arkie, to jesteś cały ty! Pomóc każdemu, kogo spotkasz. Jesteś taki dobry i życzliwy, że kiedyś dorobisz się własnego pomnika w Ur.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się - Arc zarumienił się i popchnął niedopalony patyk do ognia. - Wiesz, wtedy nad jeziorem, kiedy mnie uratowałeś przed tymi...  
\- ...tchórzliwymi, śmierdzącymi, niech im najbrzydszy goblin po tej stronie gór wetknie w dupę kawał żelastwa, pokurczami, psia ich w mordę kopana i widłami szturchana mać - podpowiedział gładko Luneth.  
\- Yyy... n-no tak - zająknął się Arc, podziwiając tak wielopiętrową inwektywę. - Więc, no, bardzo ci za to dziękuję. Wcześniej nie miałem okazji i okropnie mi głupio, że tak uciekłem bez słowa.  
\- Niepotrzebnie. Przecież nie zrobiłem tego dla podziękowań - oświadczył wesoło Luneth. - Nie musisz mi nigdy za nic dziękować. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem.  
\- Ty moim też - uśmiechnął się Arc.  
\- Kurde, w końcu nie opowiedziałem ci, co mi się przytrafiło! Ale ze mnie idiota. Powinieneś wiedzieć, w co się ze mną pakujesz. Jeszcze możesz wrócić do Ur, jeśli się rozmyślisz - Luneth poczuł się paskudnie, że dopiero teraz o tym wspomina.  
\- Na pewno się nie rozmyślę. Pójdę z tobą wszędzie - zapewnił prostodusznie Arc.  
\- Dzięki - wzruszony Luneth poklepał go po ramieniu. - No to posłuchaj. Ale nie wiem, czy uwierzysz, jak ci opowiem, bo to strasznie poryte. Wracałem z wycieczki po lesie i prawie już doszłem do tej ścieżki, co skręca do Ur. Tej koło dzikiej gruszy, co w nią trzy lata temu piorun trafił. Szłem tak właściwie na pamięć, nie patrzałem pod nogi, bo i po co. I wtenczas wpadłem do jakiejś dziury, której wcale nie powinno tam być. Może to trzęsienie ziemi ją wyrąbało, no bo skąd by się wzięła. Więc zleciałem na samiutki dół, do jakiejś jaskini-  
\- Och, Luneth! Nic ci się nie stało? - zawołał z troską zmartwiony przyjaciel.  
\- Nic, tylko sobie obiłem plecy i trochę się poharatałem - zbagatelizował Luneth. - Ale słuchaj dalej. Łaziłem po tej pieczarze i szukałem wyjścia, bo wyspinać się z powrotem nie mogłem. I jak tak łaziłem, to trafiłem do jakiegoś kamiennego pomieszczenia. Rzeźby tam stały, wszystko było chyba bardzo stare, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. I jak sobie tak patrzałem, to nagle wyleciał na mnie jakiś popierniczony i wkurzony żółw. Wielki jak diabli! Ale nie że wielki jak na żółwia. To był jakiś zafajdany potwór wielkości stodoły! Z kłami na dodatek.  
\- Żółw z kłami? - wzdrygnął się Arc.  
\- Pewnie nie wiedział, że żółwie nie powinny ich mieć - stwierdził z humorem młody gawędziarz. - Wiesz, załatwiłem pełno goblinów i innego tałatajstwa, ale wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że ten skubaniec mnie zabije - przyznał smętnie.  
\- Luneth... - szepnął z nieopisaną grozą Arc.  
Jeśli jego waleczny przyjaciel twierdził, że coś o mało nie pozbawiło go życia, to znaczy, że musiało być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Zadrżał na myśl, że coś mogło mu się stać. Luneth zerknął na wstrząśniętego kumpla i pożałował, że niepotrzebnie go wystraszył. Wrócił więc do opowiadania, starannie ukrywając niepokój i przybierając lekki, żartobliwy ton.  
\- Ale luz, ja tam nie wymiękam z takiego powodu - oznajmił hardo. - Duży czy nie, żółwik dostał ostre wciry, a potem wiesz, co się stało? Zniknął, ot tak - pstryknął palcami. - Dziwne, ale tak było. I teraz będzie najlepsze, Arkie. Usłyszałem głos.  
\- Głos...?  
\- Tak, wiem jak to brzmi - zachichotał Luneth. - Na dodatek okazało się, że wiesz, kto do mnie gadał? Kryształ! Wielki, niebieski, latający kryształ. I powiedział, że jestem ...wybrańcem!  
Z powagą pouczył zasłuchanego przyjaciela:  
\- Teraz jest ten moment, kiedy powinieneś zawołać: "Rany, utknąłem na jakimś wygwizdowie, sam na sam z wariatem! Udusi mnie i zje na surowo!"  
\- Nie jesteś wariatem - uśmiechnął się Arc. - I na pewno mnie nie udusisz.  
\- Jak możesz być taki pewny? Przecież to, co ci nagadałem, brzmi, jakbym się najarał zielem albo sfiksował. Wariaci robią różne nieprzyjemne rzeczy.  
\- Dobrze cię znam, Luneth - odparł z prostotą Arc, zerkając na niego i powstrzymując śmiech. - I wiem, kiedy coś zmyślasz.  
\- Tak? - speszony chłopak podrapał się po głowie.  
Czy podkolorowywanie opowiadań zalicza się do zmyśleń?  
\- Więc wiem, że mówisz prawdę. I wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie skrzywdził - dodał Arc już zupełnie poważnie. - Ufam ci całkowicie.  
\- Ha, miło mi to słyszeć. W każdym razie ja wierzyłem sobie mniej niż ty mnie. Z początku myślałem, że mi zdrowo odwaliło. Wiesz, to brzmiało jak bajka. Ale Topapa potwierdził, że to wszystko mi się nie przywidziało, i że - tylko się nie śmiej - zostałem wybrany, niby przez ten Kryształ, żeby ocalić świat przed ciemnością i przywrócić mu równowagę. Bo coś się dokumentnie pokopało. Niezły odpał, co nie? - zaśmiał się nerwowo, nie mając pewności, czy przyjaciel nie zmieni zdania w kwestii jego zdrowia psychicznego.  
\- Wcale mnie to wszystko nie dziwi - oświadczył ze spokojem Arc.  
\- Nie? - zbaraniał Luneth.  
\- Jasne, że nie. Kto inny lepiej nadawałby się do takiego ważnego zadania, jeśli nie ty? Jesteś odważny, silny i wspaniale walczysz. To naturalne, że Kryształ wybrał właśnie ciebie - wyjaśnił szatyn, jakby to była największa oczywistość pod słońcem. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że kiedyś zostaniesz wielkim bohaterem.  
Srebrnowłosemu nastolatkowi zabrakło na moment słów. Lojalność Arca i jego niezłomna wiara w niego chwyciły go silnie za serce. Odchrząknął, żeby ukryć wzruszenie i wyjawił mu ostatnią rewelację:  
\- Dzięki za uznanie, ale musisz jeszcze o czymś wiedzieć. Oprócz mnie są też jacyś inni wybrańcy. Mam ich znaleźć i przyprowadzić do Kryształu, do tej jaskini.  
\- Inni? - zamyślił się Arc. - Ale gdzie ich szukać? Kto to może być? Nie masz żadnych wskazówek?  
\- Nie. Ale wiesz co? Tak sobie myślę, że ty jesteś drugim.  
\- Drugim co? - nie zrozumiał chłopak.  
\- Drugim kryształowym wybrańcem.  
\- Co takiego?! Proszę, nie nabijaj się ze mnie - zaczerwienił się.  
\- Ja się wcale nie nabijam. Nie umiem tego wyjaśnić, ale czuję, że chodzi o ciebie.  
\- Akurat. Przecież ja się do niczego nie nadaję.  
\- Co ty pierniczysz?! Nie zamierzam spokojnie słuchać, jak ktoś wygaduje paskudne rzeczy o moim kumplu Arcu. A więc zastanów się dobrze, koleś, zanim coś takiego o nim powiesz, jeśli nie chcesz oberwać! - Luneth pogroził palcem zdumionemu przyjacielowi.  
Chłopcy popatrzyli na siebie. Jak na komendę wybuchnęli śmiechem i długo nie mogli przestać.  
\- Dawno się tak nie ubawiłem - prychnął Luneth, łapiąc oddech. - Ale mówiłem serio. Sam się przekonasz, gdy wrócimy do groty z Kryształem.  
Potencjalny wybraniec zrobił sceptyczną minę, ale nie oponował więcej. Nie lubił spierać się z przyjacielem.  
Luneth sięgnął do plecaka, wyciągnął książkę i podał Arcowi.  
\- Och, a już myślałem, że przepadła! Zostawiłem ją nad jeziorem, kiedy oni... - uszczęśliwiony szatyn chwycił do rąk ulubiony tomik. - Dziękuję!  
\- Proszę bardzo. Ale nie będziesz już dziś czytał, zaraz idziemy spać.  
\- Tylko kilka stron...  
\- Jutro musimy wcześnie wstać. Trzeba się wyspać.  
\- To chociaż jedna strona... proooszę...  
\- Nie, Arkie. Zacznie się od jednej strony, a skończy na ślęczeniu dwie godziny. Już ja cię dobrze znam. Kto niby czytał po nocach książki pod kołdrą? Nie pamiętasz, jak kilka razy Nina prawie cię na tym przyłapała?  
\- N-no tak, ale...  
Arc nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście bywał tak pochłonięty lekturą, że nie umiał jej przerwać nawet wtedy, kiedy powinien dawno spać. Gdyby nie czujny kumpel, który zawsze w porę zdołał szturchnąć go łokciem, wpadłby w kłopoty i musiałby wysłuchiwać utyskiwań Niny.  
\- Żadnego "ale". Żadnego czytania przed snem. Koniec dyskusji. Czy to jasne?  
\- Tak, Luneth - Arc obrzucił książkę tęsknym spojrzeniem, ale nie śmiał łamać zakazu i posłusznie schował ją do torby.  
Luneth umościł z jodłowych gałęzi wygodne legowisko przy ogniu i nakrył je kocem. Arc na próbę usiadł na nim i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest bardzo wygodne, sprężynujące jak materac.  
\- Kładź się przy ścianie - srebrnowłosy chłopak wskazał mu miejsce. Skała nagrzała się już przyjemnie od ogniska i oddawała zgromadzone ciepło. - Ja będę leżał od zewnętrznej, bo w nocy trzeba kilka razy dołożyć do ognia.  
\- To się nie wyśpisz - zatroskał się Arc. - Może ja też bęęędę doookładał - ziewnął, czując, że oczy same mu się zamykają. Chyba z czytania i tak by nic nie wyszło.  
\- Nie martw się o mnie. Radziłem sobie, gdy byłem sam. Jestem przyzwyczajony i robię to prawie przez sen - Luneth położył się obok i starannie okrył siebie i kumpla drugim kocem. - Mamy tylko jedno okrycie, więc połóż się bliżej mnie, żeby ci nie wiało po plecach.  
Arc natychmiast posłuchał i przytulił się do niego ufnie. Ledwo zdążył to zrobić, usnął jak kamień. Luneth prychnął wesoło. Przez jakiś czas leżał, wsłuchując się w regularny oddech Arca i rozmyślając o czekających ich przygodach. Potem i on usnął, obudziwszy się faktycznie tylko po to, by wrzucić kilka szczap do ogniska. 

Arc poczuł podmuch wiatru na policzku. To go zastanowiło. Czyżby nie zamknął okna na noc? Otwarł oczy i dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, gdzie jest. Że nie leży w swoim łóżku w Ur, tylko na wiązce gałęzi w jakiejś dziczy. Obok swojego przyjaciela. Zaczynało świtać, choć do kotlinki, gdzie się znajdowali, promienie słońca jeszcze nie dotarły. Wszystko było pogrążone w szarym, mdłym świetle, zacierającym kontury. Arc spojrzał na towarzysza. Luneth już nie spał, leżał i obserwował go. Jego niezwykłe oczy nawet w tym półmroku jaśniały leciutko niczym u wilka. Arca zawsze to bardzo fascynowało.  
\- Hej, Arkie! Jak przeżyłeś pierwszą noc poza domem? - zażartował Luneth, szczerząc się radośnie i psując całe to drapieżne wrażenie.  
\- Bardzo dobrze mi się spało - szatyn stłumił ziewnięcie. - Ani razu się nie obudziłem.  
\- Nie zmarzłeś? - zatroskał się Luneth.  
\- Nie, było mi ciepło. Nawet nie sądziłem, że tak przyjemnie się śpi na dworze.  
\- No to fajnie. Teraz coś zakąsimy i zbieramy się. Musimy dzisiaj dotrzeć do statku.  
Tak jak ocenił Luneth, zobaczyli charakterystyczny kształt okrętu zanim słońce osiągnęło najwyższy punkt na niebie. Statek wyglądał tutaj dziwnie abstrakcyjnie i obco - na morzu byłby bardziej na swoim miejscu. Dopiero z bliska można było się przekonać, iż z pewnością nie wymaga wody, aby móc się poruszać. Ogromne słupy z przytwierdzonymi doń śmigłami sugerowały jego powietrzny rodowód. Zafascynowani chłopcy obeszli go dookoła.  
\- Duże toto - Luneth z uznaniem przesunął dłonią po deskach kadłuba. - Ciekawe, jaką prędkość wyciąga?  
\- Tu jest wejście, chodź! - Arc odnalazł drzwi.  
Chłopcy weszli po schodkach do niewielkiej kabiny. Na środku pokładu tkwił gruby maszt, do którego umocowane było śmigło. W kabinie był też niewielki podest z kołem sterowym. Stała tam dziewczyna o rudych włosach. Była odwrócona tyłem, więc nie zauważyła nadejścia "gości". Luneth i Arc wymienili się pytającymi spojrzeniami i podeszli do niej. Nieznajoma odwróciła się i dopiero wtedy zorientowała się, że ma towarzystwo.  
\- Ykk! - wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. - Kim jesteście?! I co tu robicie?  
\- Mógłbym spytać o to samo - jasnowłosy nastolatek zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. - O ile wiem, to statek Cida, a on nam go pożyczył. A tyś co za jedna?  
\- Mam na imię Refia.  
\- Wporzo. Ja jestem Luneth, a to Arc. Tośmy się zapoznali. A teraz gadaj, czego tu szukasz?  
\- Razem z ojcem wykuliśmy części do tego statku... - zaczęła.  
To chyba dawało jej prawo wślizgnięcia się na statek?  
\- Aaa! To ty jesteś córką kowala z Kazus? - zrozumiał Luneth. - Zarąbiście. Ale żeśmy trafili! Słuchaj, musisz nam pomóc. Trzeba wykuć pierścień z mithrilu.  
\- Właśnie. Potrzebujemy go, żeby zdjąć klątwę z Kazus.  
\- Co tam się stało? - zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna.  
Gdy stamtąd odchodziła, wszystko było w najlepszym porządku.  
\- Jakaś klątwa czy coś. Wszyscy snują się jak zdechlaki i wyglądają bardzo niewyraźnie - Luneth wysilił się na marny dowcip.  
\- Dlatego potrzebujemy pierścienia. Pomożesz nam w tym? - zapytał z nadzieją Arc.  
Refia spuściła głowę i szepnęła markotnie:  
\- Nie umiem...  
\- Co?! - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem Luneth.  
\- Nie umiem - powtórzyła głośniej, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na niego z rezygnacją.  
\- Laska, w ptaka sobie lecisz? - zirytował się. - Przecież uczyłaś się na kowala?  
\- Niby tak, ale ogólnie nie interesowało mnie to zanadto, więc uciekałam od obowiązków, kiedy tylko się dało. No, nie umiem wykuwać mithrilowych pierścieni i już! - dokończyła ponuro.  
\- Bez kitu! - podsumował zdołowany Luneth. - Spotykamy kowala, który nie umie kuć. Co za wtopa! Cid będzie szczęśliwy jak cholera, kiedy o tym usłyszy!  
Zmartwiony Arc podzielał jego marny nastrój. A tak obiecująco się zaczęło...  
\- Spokojnie - pocieszyła ich dziewczyna, czując się trochę głupio. - Wiem, gdzie możemy znaleźć taki pierścień.  
\- No, gdzie? - rzucił rozdrażniony Luneth. - W dupie smoka?  
\- Nie - rozzłościła się. - Mój ojciec wykuł mithrilowy pierścień dla króla Sasune. Możemy tam spróbować...  
\- Genialne. Zrobimy królowi wjazd na chatę i spytamy, czy możemy skitrać jego biżuterię - ironizował Luneth.  
\- Masz lepszy pomysł?!  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Wygląda na to, że nie mamy wielkiego wyboru - niechętnie przystał na jej propozycję.  
\- A mogłabym lecieć z wami? Nie umiem wykuwać pierścieni, no przyznaję, porażka. Ale chcę pomóc ojcu i ludziom w Kazus.  
\- Luneth, zabierzmy Refię z nami, co?  
\- Dobra - zgodził się jasnowłosy chłopak. - Skoro olewactwo uratowało jej tyłek, to może i nam panienka Obibok przyniesie szczęście - oświadczył złośliwie.  
\- Ej! Myślisz, że jesteś taki dowcipny? - wykrzyknęła wściekle, ujmując się pod boki.  
\- Zluzuj, kotku - parsknął Luneth.  
Podszedł do koła sterowego i uważnie obejrzał mechanizm startowy. Pociągnął za dźwignię, potem wypróbował drugi drążek.  
\- Kotku? Kotku?! - zapieniła się dziewczyna.  
Z trudem opanowała mordercze instynkty. Arc podszedł do burty i wyjrzał z ciekawością na zewnątrz.  
\- Hej, bo wypadniesz - ostrzegł zaniepokojony przyjaciel, łapiąc go za ramię i odciągając w tył. - Uważaj na siebie i nie wychylaj się za bardzo.  
\- Dobrze - zdyscyplinowany Arc odsunął się w bezpieczne miejsce.  
\- Załoga! Na stanowiska! - ryknął rozemocjonowany Luneth. Włączył silnik statku i ujął koło sterowe. - Ruszamy!!!  
Refia przewróciła oczami. Co za bałwan.


	3. Czternastoletni kapitan

Luneth był przeszczęśliwy. Nigdy dotąd nie miał okazji widzieć powietrznego statku. Tym bardziej - lecieć nim. A teraz sam nim kierował! Upajał się tym uczuciem, czując, jak wiatr rozwiewa mu włosy od zapierającej dech prędkości. Był kompletnie nieświadom kosego spojrzenia, którym kłuła go w plecy nadąsana Refia. Arc stał tuż obok przyjaciela, równie jak on oczarowany podróżą. Zgodnie z poleceniem Lunetha trzymał się mocno grubego sznura, okalającego burty statku. Szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonął przesuwające się pod i przed nimi krajobrazy. Nawet naburmuszona Refia dała się w końcu uwieść urzekającym widokom. Z zachwytem patrzyła na rozległe zielone równiny, szeroko rozlane wody i lasy, nad którymi przelatywali i które wydawały się tak niesamowicie odległe, wyglądające jak niewielkie krzaczki. Mimo znacznej prędkości, z jaką podróżowali, dopiero po półgodzinie lotu ukazała im się imponująca sylwetka zamku Sasune. Przelecieli między dwoma górskimi szczytami, za którymi otwierało się przejście do wielkiej doliny. W samym jej centrum rozłożyła się ogromna kamienna twierdza. Luneth wypatrzył dogodne miejsce do lądowania i gracko posadził statek na ziemi. Może nazbyt gracko, ale skutecznie. W każdym razie nic ważnego się nie oberwało ani nie zepsuło. Refia, klnąc ile wlezie, pozbierała się z pokładu, na który rzuciło ją pełne fantazji lądowanie Lunetha. Arc nie podzielił jej losu tylko dlatego, że trzymał się zbawczej liny. Mimo to wstrząs trochę go oszołomił.   
\- Wysiadamy - zarządził gromko młody kapitan, wypychając członków załogi na zewnątrz.  
Refia powlokła się za chłopcami, zgrzytnąwszy zębami i mruknąwszy coś o beznadziejnych pilotach.   
Przy bramie wejściowej zamku zobaczyli blondwłosego chłopaka w zbroi. Widać było, że jest czymś mocno przybity. Chodził w tę i z powrotem, frasując się i mamrocząc do siebie pod nosem. Wyglądał na ich równolatka, choć mógł być nieco starszy, gdyż był wyższy od każdego z nich.   
\- Kim jesteście? - spojrzał uważnie na trójkę przybyszy. - Jeśli chcecie wejść, to niepotrzebnie się trudzicie. Na zamek spadła przerażająca klątwa. To samo stało się z miasteczkiem Kazus. Żeby zdjąć przekleństwo, potrzebny jest, jak mi powiedziano, pierścień z mithrilu.  
\- My właśnie w tej sprawie - wyrwała się Refia. - Jestem córką tamtejszego kowala. Mój ojciec wykuł kiedyś mithrilowy pierścień dla króla. Król na pewno ciągle go ma.  
\- Chcemy pomóc ludziom w Kazus - odezwał się Arc i spłoszył się swoim wystąpieniem, gdy blondyn utkwił w nim poważne spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu. - Pomyśleliśmy, że może m-moglibyśmy po-pożyczyć pierścień od króla... - dokończył cichutko.  
\- Audiencja? Hmm... - młody rycerz zamyślił się na moment. - Sądzę, iż będę mógł wam w tym pomóc. Chodźcie za mną.  
Luneth bez wahania wkroczył w bramy fortecy, a Refia i Arc podążyli za nim. Znaleźli się na rozległym dziedzińcu, otoczonym wysokim, kamiennym murem. W rogach placu wznosiły się strzeliste wieże, uzbrojone w zębate blanki. Trójka przybyszy rozglądała się wokół, zadzierając głowy z respektem i podziwem. Jeszcze nigdy nie byli w takim imponującym miejscu. Prowadzeni przez nastoletniego rycerza, przebyli plac i wkroczyli do serca zamku. Twierdza powinna tętnić życiem, tymczasem zaludniały ją znajomo wyglądające smętne istoty o mglistej powierzchowności. Dokładnie takie same, jak w Kazus. Przemierzyli wielką salę z czerwonym dywanem i powiewającymi proporcami, wspięli się na jedno piętro, drugie, i dopiero tam blondyn wprowadził ich do sali tronowej.   
\- Poczekajcie chwilę tutaj - polecił im, po czym podszedł do niewysokiego podestu, na którym obok tronu stał król Sasune.  
Władcę dotknęło to samo nieszczęście, co wszystkich jego poddanych. Klątwa okazała się sprawiedliwa, obeszła się jednakowo ze wszystkimi, niezależnie od pozycji, wieku czy funkcji. Sylwetka monarchy była niewyraźna i z trudem dało się poznać, że to żywy człowiek. Rycerz zatrzymał się tuż przed nim i ze czcią ukląkł na jedno kolano, pochylając głowę.  
\- Panie, ci młodzi ludzie zamierzają zdjąć klątwę. Przybyli tutaj prosić cię o użyczenie im mithrilowego pierścienia, by mogli wykonać zadanie.   
Król skinął głową, zgadzając się na wysłuchanie przybyszy. Rycerz dał znak, by podeszli bliżej. Luneth ukłonił się królowi trochę niezgrabnie. Arc i Refia wzięli z niego przykład. Niestety, cała trójka nie miała żadnego doświadczenia w kwestii dworskich obyczajów. Na szczęście monarcha nie zwrócił na to uwagi.   
\- Jak widzicie, przekleństwo Dżinna spadło i na mnie - oznajmił posępnie. - Powiadacie więc, że zamierzacie użyć pierścienia do zdjęcia klątwy? Chętnie bym wam go dał, ale pierścień jest w posiadaniu mojej córki. A ona... zniknęła gdzieś. Nie wiem, co się z nią stało i gdzie jest teraz.  
Jasnowłosy rycerz stracił całe swoje opanowanie. Z rozpaczą zerwał się na równe nogi i zacisnął pięści.  
\- Panie, jeśli księżniczka ma pierścień, to mogła zostać porwana przez Dżinna! - wykrzyknął, całkiem zapominając, przed kim stoi.  
\- To możliwe, choć wolałbym, żebyś się mylił. Boję się o moją ukochaną Sarę - władca starał się ukryć ból w głosie. Nie wypadało mu okazywać silnych emocji przed poddanymi. - A ja jestem bezsilny... Jeżeli to faktycznie Dżinn ją zabrał, to musiał uciec do Zapieczętowanej Jaskini, która jest na północy. Gdybym tylko mógł coś zrobić, wysłać tam jakiś oddział wojska... Ale wszyscy jesteśmy pod działaniem klątwy...  
Luneth wreszcie usłyszał coś konkretnego. Nie lubił narzekania i smędzenia, był człowiekiem czynu.  
\- Nie martw się, panie - zapewnił buńczucznie. - Pójdziemy tam i przyprowadzimy księżniczkę z powrotem!  
Blondyn, usłyszawszy tę zapowiedź, ukląkł ponownie przed królem i poprosił:  
\- Panie, czy udzielisz mi swego pozwolenia, bym mógł udać się do Zapieczętowanej Jaskini wraz z tymi odważnymi młodymi ludźmi, i uratować panienkę Sarę?  
\- Oczywiście, masz moją zgodę, Ingus - odezwał się władca. - Chyba, że macie jakieś obiekcje? - zwrócił się z pytaniem do trójki ochotników.  
Refia zamachała energicznie rękami.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że nie, Wasza Wysokość! Jego miecz jest wart dwa razy tyle, co tych tu dwóch - lekceważąco wydęła usta i wskazała na Lunetha i Arca.  
\- To nie fair, laska! - rozwścieczył się Luneth i odwrócił się w jej stronę. - A niby przez kogo musimy kombinować jak koń pod górę? Nie umiałaś zrobić pierścienia i tylko dlatego tu jesteśmy!  
\- Cooo?! To moja wina? - dziewczyna nie zamierzała być mu dłużna.  
Ingus myślał, że zapadnie się ze wstydu pod ziemię, wysłuchując ich sprzeczki. Jak można tak prostacko zachowywać się przed królewskim majestatem?!  
\- Dobra, niech idzie z nami - Luneth spojrzał z ukosa na Ingusa. - Towarzystwo królewskiego knechta może się przydać.  
Król przytomnie udał, że nie zauważył tej ożywionej wymiany zdań i poinformował ich o sekretnym przejściu w Jaskini. Luneth był niezmiernie ciekaw, skąd władca Sasune ma tak szczegółowe informacje, jak wiedza o szkielecie leżącym koło wejścia, ale przezornie nie drążył kwestii. Może król miał wścibskich agentów i szpiegów? Kto wie...   
Na koniec monarcha życzył im powodzenia i po tych pożegnalnych słowach wyszli na zewnątrz.  
\- Co miał znaczyć ten pokaz prostactwa?! - syknął zirytowany Ingus, ledwo drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. - Jak wy się zachowujecie przed Jego Wysokością?! To niedopuszalne naruszenie etykiety!  
\- Nie rajcuj się tak, paniczu - usadził go Luneth. - Idziesz z nami, bo JA ci na to pozwoliłem. Więc twarz na kłódkę, albo zostajesz. Dotarło?  
Ingus obrzucił go groźnym spojrzeniem, ale zmilczał. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż sprzeczki z prowincjonalnym burakiem.   
\- No - srebrnowłosy chłopak był kontent, że pokazał "nowemu", gdzie jego miejsce. - Dziś nie zdążymy wyruszyć, bo słońce już zaszło. Latać po ciemku nie zamyślam, więc startujemy jutro z samiuśkiego rana.  
\- Nie powinniśmy tak długo zwlekać! - wybuchnął Ingus. - Księżniczce Sarze może grozić niebezpieczeństwo!  
\- Luzy rajtuzy - prychnął Luneth. - Nie wymiękaj, uratujemy twoją pannę!  
\- Jej Wysokość nie jest moją "panną"! - zaczerwienił się Ingus. - Trochę szacunku!  
\- Aha! Ładna jest pewnie, co? - zachichotał srebrnowłosy dowódca misji ratunkowej.   
\- Milcz już lepiej - wysapał coraz bardziej zmieszany rycerz.  
Luneth chciał kontynuować ten ucieszny wątek, ale zreflektował się, gdy Arc pociągnął go znacząco za rękaw.  
\- Słuchaj, do Jaskini na piechotę to byśmy zasuwali ile? - zwrócił się do Ingusa.  
\- Jeden dzień, może półtora. Gdybyśmy pojechali na chocobo, może siedem, osiem godzin.  
\- Czyli i tak nie dociąglibyśmy się tam szybciej niż jutro na wieczór. A latającym statekiem będziemy tam w godzinę. Ale w nocy nie można lecieć. Widziałeś, jakie góry są tu dookoła? Chcesz się na nich rozwalić po ciemku? Wtedy na pewno nikogo nie uratujesz. Na chocobo też się w nocy nie pojedzie, bo se ptaki połamią kulasy i tyle z jazdy.   
\- Masz rację - Ingus kiwnął głową, już rozumiejąc decyzję, na pierwszy rzut oka bezduszną, a w rzeczywistości - rozsądną.  
\- Ta twoja Sara pewnie jeszcze nie doszła na miejsce - dorzucił Luneth. - I będzie musiała się gdzieś zatrzymać na noc. Ale spoko, tam nie ma nigdzie potworów po drodze. Może nawet ją złapiemy, zanim wlezie do Jaskini. Tak więc luzik, kolo.  
\- W porządku - rycerz przyjął do wiadomości cały wywód Lunetha. - Chodźcie za mną, zaprowadzę was do komnaty, gdzie będziecie mogli spocząć przed podróżą.  
\- Dobra, ale zamelduj się rano, bo jak zaśpisz, to lecimy bez ciebie.  
\- Nie zaśpię - zapewnił sucho rycerz i oddalił się w swoją stronę, będąc pewnym, że nie zmruży w nocy oka.

Markotny Ingus wlókł się przez brukowany plac. Nogi same zaniosły go pod wschodnią wieżę. Zorientował się, gdzie jest, dopiero, gdy zaczepił go jeden z nieszczęsnych służących.  
\- Panie, jakie to szczęście widzieć cię w normalnej postaci - odezwał się starszy mężczyzna, teraz zredukowany do przezroczystej formy. - Panienka Sara czekała na ciebie, odkąd wyjechałeś. Modliła się codziennie o twój szczęśliwy powrót. Do samego końca, dopóki nie zniknęła.  
\- Nie wiesz, gdzie mogła się udać? - zapytał blondyn. - I kiedy?  
\- Nie, panie. Nic nie mówiła. Ale kiedy widziałem ją ostatnio, wydawała się bardzo zamyślona. Zupełnie jakby planowała coś zrobić.  
\- Hmm... dziękuję ci, Eber.  
Ingus zadarł głowę i spojrzał na okna u szczytu wieży. Okna od pokoju Sary... Westchnąwszy ciężko, odwrócił się i odszedł. Nazajutrz czekała go podróż z nowymi towarzyszami. Zdecydowanie wolałby udać się do Jaskini z kompanami ze straży, a nie z przybyszami z dalekiej prowincji. Nie miał jednak żadnego wyboru. Koledzy co do jednego byli pod wpływem działania klątwy i nie byli w stanie mu pomóc. To raczej on musiał pomóc im. Cóż, może nie będzie tak źle. Nawet jeśli tamci troje okażą się kulą u nogi, on da sobie radę. Znajdzie Sarę, przyprowadzi ją bezpiecznie do zamku, zdejmą klątwę, a potem wszystko wróci do normy. Każdy pójdzie w swoją stronę i będzie jak dawniej. W nieco lepszym nastroju powędrował do swoich komnat.

\- Widziałeś te wielkie wieże po zachodniej i wschodniej stronie, Arc? - Luneth położył się w łóżku na boku i oparł głowę na ręce, by widzieć kumpla. - Zwiedziłbym je sobie.  
\- Te krenelażowe? - zapytał domyślnie szatyn, również odwracając się do niego przodem.  
\- Yyy...  
\- Zębate.  
\- A tak, właśnie o te mi chodzi. Jak myślisz, może król nam pozwoli po nich połazić, jak już wrócimy?  
\- Możliwe. Jeśli uda nam się złamać klątwę...  
\- Pewnie, że nam się uda! Skopiemy Dżinnowi dupsko, zdejmiemy klątwę i uratujemy pannę tego sztywniackiego knechta!  
\- Hej, chłopaki! - Refia przerwała im bezceremonialnie i podniosła głowę znad poduszki. - Czy dobrze zgaduję, że znacie się od małego?  
\- Owszem - potwierdził zdziwiony Luneth.  
\- Znaczy, od kiedy pamiętacie? Praktycznie od urodzenia? - uściśliła.  
\- No tak...  
\- To będzie kilkanaście lat, co nie?  
\- Tak, ale powiesz mi, o co ci-  
\- I przez tyle lat nie nagadaliście się wystarczająco?! - wypaliła wreszcie ze złością. - Moglibyście wreszcie się zamknąć i iść spać?!  
\- O rany, wystarczyło powiedzieć - naburmuszył się Luneth. - Zrzęda - mruknął pod nosem.  
\- Słyszałam to!  
\- I bardzo dobrze.

Rano, ledwo wzeszło słońce, Luneth zerwał się energicznie z posłania. Uwielbiał, gdy coś się działo, a świadomość ekscytującej podróży i walki z demonem dodawała mu skrzydeł. Uklęknął przy łóżku i delikatnie potrząsnął śpiącego przyjaciela za ramię.  
\- Arkie, pobudka. Musimy niedługo wyruszać - szepnął.  
\- Mhfm... jeszsze minutkę, Lun - mruknął sennie szatyn.   
Luneth uśmiechnął się. Arca zawsze trudno było rano dobudzić. "Minutka" przeradzała się w kwadrans, a potem w pół godziny. Patrząc na śpiącego smacznie kumpla, pożałował, że musi mu przeszkodzić. Gdyby to zależało od niego, pozwoliłby mu spać choćby do południa. Niestety, czekała na nich ważna misja i nie miał wyboru.  
\- Wstawaj, śpiochu. Musimy uratować księżniczkę.  
Na próżno. Arc wybełkotał coś niezrozumiale i nakrył się kołdrą na głowę. W oczach Lunetha zamigotały niesforne ogniki. Cóż, zatem musiał użyć bardziej drastycznych środków. Wskoczył na łóżko, nachylił się nad zaspanym przyjacielem i wyszeptał mu złowieszczo do ucha:  
\- Biblioteka się pali.  
Nie zawiódł się. Arc otwarł oczy i usiadł na posłaniu jak rażony gromem.  
\- So...? ...gzie? - zapytał, nieprzytomnym wzrokiem obrzucając pokój i pokładającego się ze śmiechu Lunetha.  
\- Nigdzie - wysapał rozweselony chłopak. - Arc, jesteś boski...  
Obudzenie Refii nie nastręczyło Lunethowi problemów. Zanim zdążył do niej podejść, usłyszał ostrzegawczy głos:  
\- Nie śpię już, więc daruj sobie komunikaty o pożarze.  
Wzruszył ramionami i zabrał się za pakowanie rzeczy. 

Na zewnątrz czekał już na nich Ingus. Obok niego leżał spory stos pudeł i skrzynek.  
\- Widzę, że jesteście bardzo ascetycznie uzbrojeni - zauważył uszczypliwie rycerz i spojrzał z niechęcią na Lunetha, który jako jedyny miał znośny oręż - więc przyniosłem trochę broni ze zbrojowni. Wybierzcie sobie coś.  
\- Dzięki - Luneth nie przywiązał wagi do jego zgryźliwego tonu. - Arc, zobacz, czy ten miecz będzie ci pasował - wykonał kilka próbnych wymachów długim żelastwem, po czym wręczył mu je.  
Szatyn chwycił zaoferowany miecz, ale musiał złapać go obydwiema rękami. Jakoś go utrzymał, ale o walce nim nie mogło być mowy. Zorientował się, że tym samym mieczem Luneth wymachiwał przed chwilą, jakby to był nic nieważący patyk. I to jedną ręką!  
\- Chyba jest dla mnie za ciężki - wymamrotał z zakłopotaniem i oddał mu broń.  
\- W takim razie bierz łuk - zdecydował Luneth. - To i lepiej, będziesz mógł stać z tyłu, gdzie będziesz bezpieczny.  
Refia zaopatrzyła się w dwa długie noże, Luneth dobrał sobie drugi miecz i na tym zakończyło się uzbrajanie. Obładowawszy się resztą bagażu, ruszyli w stronę statku. Refia zamierzała zaproponować, by ktoś inny nim sterował. Nie miała chęci na kolejne twarde lądowanie. Nie zdążyła jednak zgłosić swojego wniosku, gdy Luneth, nie tracąc już ani chwili, poderwał statek do lotu. Westchnęła więc i biorąc przykład z Arca, chwyciła się liny.   
Z jednej ze skrzyń przyniesionych przez Ingusa Arc wydobył książkę i raz ją otwarłszy, nie mógł się od niej oderwać. Zamiast podziwiać widoki, jedną ręką trzymał się sznura, a drugą dzierżył pasjonującą lekturę. Czytanie w takich warunkach nie było komfortowe, ale zdołał dobrnąć do połowy, zanim jeszcze na dobre opuścili dolinę Sasune. 

Przelot nad wielkim, podłużnym jeziorem oznaczał, iż byli blisko celu. Gdy zobaczyli stożkowatą górę z wejściem do jaskini u podnóża, wiedzieli, że dobrze trafili.   
\- Arc, zaraz lądujemy. Zostaw już te bajki i przytrzymaj się czegoś porządnie - polecił Luneth, zerkając przelotnie na kumpla, jako że większość uwagi poświęcał na manewrowanie wśród skalistych szczytów.  
\- To nie bajki! - zaprotestował gorąco szatyn. - To bardzo ciekawa księga o czarach lodowych.  
\- Dobrze, a więc odłóż tę bardzo ciekawą księgę o czarach lodowych - powtórzył cierpliwie Luneth - i trzymaj się. Lądujemy!  
Tym razem Refia miała drobną satysfakcję. Choć lądowanie w wykonaniu Lunetha znowu było wyczynowe, pocieszył ją widok Ingusa, który bez żadnej gracji klapnął na deski pokładu.   
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wysyczał rozeźlony rycerz. - Chcesz nas pozabijać?  
\- A co? Ty byś lepiej wylądował?  
\- Owszem. Mam ci udowodnić?  
\- Bardzo dobry pomysł - podchwyciła Refia, korzystając z okazji. - Przecież kapitanowi nie wypada osobiście sterować - powiedziała chytrze do najeżonego Lunetha.  
\- W sumie to masz rację - powiedział łaskawie srebrnowłosy chłopak i rozchmurzył się. - Następnym razem łapiesz się za ster, Ingus - zarządził.  
Blondyn skinął głową na zgodę.   
\- To jedno mamy z głowy. Księżniczki nigdzie tu nie ma, więc pewnie jest już w środku - wywnioskował zafrasowany Luneth. - Niedobrze. Widocznie wyruszyła wcześniej, niżeśmy myśleli.  
\- Nie zwlekajmy więc - ponaglił go Ingus.   
Ostrożnie weszli do jaskini.  
\- Arc, tu mogą być potwory - szepnął Luneth. - Dasz sobie radę?  
\- Tak, chyba tak...  
\- Ale nie podchodź, jeśli jakiś wyskoczy - Luneth ścisnął go lekko za ramię. - Postaram się go załatwić, ale lepiej stój gdzieś za mną. Po tamtej dwójce to nie wiem, czego się spodziewać - mruknął, zerkając nieufnie na idących za nimi towarzyszy.  
Ledwo skończył wymawiać te słowa, zza zakrętu wyłoniła się zgraja makabrycznych istot. Dwa szkielety i coś, co wyglądało na mumię. Luneth bez namysłu rzucił się na całą grupę. Sieknął kościstego stwora między "oczy" i zdążył jeszcze obciąć mumii rękę, gdy wspierający go Ingus dokończył dzieła zniszczenia. Obaj chłopcy rozejrzeli się czujnie, sprawdzając, czy nie czyha więcej wrogów. Ponieważ nie czyhało, podjęli wędrówkę przez mroczną grotę. We względnym spokoju dotarli do wąskiego przejścia, wiodącego w dalsze czeluście.  
\- Księżniczki nadal nie widać - zmartwiła się Refia. - Ale nigdzie nie odchodziły boczne drogi, więc musiała tędy iść.  
Ingus zacisnął pięści ze zdenerwowania. Sara szła tu całkiem sama, a teren nie był bezpieczny. Co, jeśli napadły ją... Nie! Na pewno nic jej się nie stało. Musi w to wierzyć.  
\- Zaraz, czy to nie czacha, o której mówił król? - Luneth podbiegł do leżącej na ziemi wielkiej czaszki i obejrzał ją z ciekawością.  
Arc wzdrygnął się, gdy przyjaciel wsunął dłoń w jeden z oczodołów. Zdegustowana Refia skrzywiła się z odrazy. Nagle poczuli lekkie drżenie podłoża i skalna ściana odsunęła się gładko, odsłaniając ukryty korytarz.  
\- Ha! Jestem genialny - oznajmił chełpliwie Luneth i wkroczył w wąskie przejście. - W czaszce była wajcha do otwierania! Chodźcie, tędy pójdziemy dalej.  
Arca zdziwiła taka wymyślna konstrukcja. Kto i po co ją zbudował w tym odludnym miejscu? Ponieważ jego towarzysze nie poświęcili uwagi zagadnieniu, zachował milczenie i ruszył za nimi. W ciemnym tunelu mało co było widać, ale dźwięków nic nie tłumiło.   
\- Ej, chyba ktoś tu jest! - zawołał Luneth, usłyszawszy odgłos kroków.  
\- Może to panienka Sara... - wyszeptał z nadzieją rycerz, ogromnym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymując się przed biegiem w tamtym kierunku.  
Wyjrzeli ostrożnie zza zakrętu i rzeczywiście, natknęli się na poszukiwaną księżniczkę. Całą i zdrową, tylko lekko umorusaną. Trudno jednak nie ubrudzić się, spacerując po zakurzonych i opajęczynionych norach.  
\- Ingus! - dziewczyna odwróciła się, rozpoznając chłopaka. - Niebiosom niech będą dzięki, że nic ci nie jest! A więc uniknąłeś klątwy!  
\- Panienko...   
Sara ledwo powstrzymała pragnienie, by przywitać się z Ingusem mniej formalnie. Niestety, nie byli sami. Spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na towarzyszącą mu grupkę. Na czele stał srebrnowłosy nastolatek o zadziornym uśmieszku. Powyciągana bluza, znoszone buty i wyświechtana skórzana zbroja zdradzały niezbyt szlachetne pochodzenie swojego właściciela. Mimo to młody dowódca gapił się na księżniczkę bez żadnego skrępowania ani uniżoności. Jego pewna postawa jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że to on gra tu pierwsze skrzypce.  
\- Mam na imię Sara - uśmiechnęła się i podała mu rękę na powitanie.  
\- No cze. Jestem Luneth - chwycił jej dłoń i potrząsnął bez ceregieli.  
\- Luneth! - warknęła cicho Refia i kopnęła go w kostkę.  
\- Co? - obejrzał się.  
\- Jak ty się zachowujesz? - strofowała go.   
Stropiony chłopak niepewnie przesunął dłoń po włosach. Przecież nie zrobił niczego złego? Rozbawiona Sara z trudem powstrzymała chichot i przywitała się z pozostałymi członkami zespołu.  
\- Panienko, powinnaś teraz wracać do zamku - starał się ją przekonać rycerz, wyraźnie uszczęśliwiony spotkaniem. - My zajmiemy się resztą.   
\- Tak, ale musimy pożyczyć twój pierścień - wtrąciła się przytomnie Refia. - Potrzebujemy go, żeby-  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby - przerwała jej arystokratka i z dumą uniosła głowę. - Pójdę z wami. Po to właśnie tu przyszłam, by wygnać Dżinna i uratować moich ludzi.  
\- Jej Królewska Wysokość przemówiła - Luneth zasalutował ironicznie.  
\- Jeśli Ingus się nią zajmie, wszystko powinno być dobrze - wyraziła nadzieję Refia.  
Widziała po minie Lunetha, iż nie jest zbyt przekonany do udziału Sary w dalszej wyprawie. Prawdę mówiąc, sama też nie była pewna, czy to najlepszy pomysł, ale determinacja młodej księżniczki zrobiła na niej wrażenie. No i bądź co bądź, Sara dotarła tu sama. Musiała sobie więc jakoś radzić.  
\- Dopóki żyję i oddycham, żadna krzywda nie stanie się panience Sarze! - zapewnił żarliwie blondyn, kładąc dłoń na sercu.  
Luneth i Refia, zgodnie jak nigdy dotąd, przewrócili oczami.  
\- Dziękuję wam - uśmiechnęła się księżniczka. - Ruszajmy więc.  
Luneth wyminął ją i zajął swoje, słusznie mu przynależne miejsce na czele drużyny. Mały oddziałek zniknął w mrokach kolejnego tunelu.

Luneth musiał przyznać, iż Sara nie wymaga niczyjej ochrony. Księżniczka dzielnie spisywała się na polu walki, wspierając towarzyszy magią wiatrową, całkiem skuteczną przeciwko potworom. Misja ratunkowa okazała się więc nie tym, czego się spodziewał.   
Na walkę z Dżinnem nie musieli długo czekać, gdyż demon wcale się nie ukrywał. Przybrał wygląd opasłego, brodatego mężczyzny, ubranego tylko w niebieskie spodnie i dzierżącego wielką szablę. Księżniczka podeszła śmiało do niego, zanim Ingus czy Luneth zdążyli ją powstrzymać. Wyciągnęła ku demonowi dłoń z pierścieniem, kierując ją, jakby to była broń i oświadczyła dostojnie:  
\- Przygotuj się na spotkanie ze swoim przeznaczeniem, Dżinnie! Niniejszym zostajesz wygnany raz na zawsze!  
Pierścień zajaśniał białym światłem, ale poza tym nic się nie wydarzyło. Zbita z tropu arystokratka wyjąkała:  
\- Dlaczego to nie działa? Powinno przecież...  
\- Twoja nędzna błyskotka nie ma już nade mną władzy - Dżinn zakrztusił się od śmiechu. - Jestem chroniony przez Ciemność i nic nie możesz mi zrobić!  
Z tymi słowami runął na zdeprymowaną kompanię. Luneth przytomnie szarpnął się do tyłu, unikając przebicia szablą. Ingus ciął Dżinna, zasłaniając Sarę. Refia spróbowała pchnąć demona nożem, korzystając z faktu, że był do niej obrócony tyłem. Podeszła jednak za blisko i nie zdążyła zrealizować swego zamysłu. Potwór odwrócił się do niej, uniósł szablę i spuścił ją prosto na jej głowę. Na szczęście obok stał Luneth. Błyskawicznie odepchnął koleżankę na bok. Szabla Dżinna uderzyła z całą siłą w kamienne płyty, krzesząc iskry. Grupka młodych ludzi zdołała - na swoje szczęście - szybko ochłonąć po tak niefortunnym początku. Prędko też okazało się, iż gruby przeciwnik nie jest zbyt ruchliwy. Niestety, nic też nie świadczyło o tym, by tracił siły. Nieco już zziajany Luneth ponownie zamierzył się na niego, gdy poczuł zza pleców podmuch przejmujący zimnem do szpiku kości. Zimno zaraz zniknęło, ale za to Dżinn zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, jak zamrożony. Istotnie, jego ciało pokryło się oszronionym nalotem. Upadł na kolana, nie mając sił, by walczyć dalej. Księżniczka postąpiła ku niemu. Tym razem moc pierścienia zadziałała, odsyłając upiora tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Dżinn przestał istnieć.  
Ingus natychmiast podszedł do Sary i oboje pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Zdumiony Luneth zwrócił uwagę na przyjaciela, stojącego skromnie w kąciku gdzieś pod ścianą.  
\- Arc, co to u licha ciężkiego było? O ile dobrze widziałem, to przyłożyłeś Blizzardem!  
\- Tak. P-przepraszam, trochę niedokładnie przycelowałem - przyznał skruszony chłopiec. - Nic ci się nie stało?  
\- E, spoko. Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Ale kiedy zdążyłeś się tego nauczyć?  
\- Jak tu lecieliśmy. Czytałem po drodze tę książkę, którą przyniósł Ingus i stamtąd się dowiedziałem, jak używać magii lodowej.  
\- Ekstra! - zawołał z podziwem Luneth. - To było naprawdę świetne!  
\- Dzięki - Arc uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, jednak był bardzo przejęty. W końcu to pierwszy raz, kiedy wziął udział w walce!  
Luneth chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zauważył, że sylwetka przyjaciela robi się coraz bledsza, jakby przejrzysta. Sam zresztą ulegał takiemu samemu zjawisku. Spojrzał na własne dłonie, przez które mógł już prawie widzieć na wylot. Obejrzał się na pozostałych kompanów. Refia i Ingus także stawali się niewidzialni.   
\- C-co jest, kurde? - wyjąkał z niepokojem. - Co się z nami dzieje?!  
\- Panienko, wracaj, proszę, na zamek - Ingus pospiesznie mówił do Sary, która z przerażeniem patrzyła na towarzyszy, obecnie już ledwo widocznych. - I nie martw się o nas, nic nam nie będzie.  
\- Ingus! - krzyknęła rozpaczliwie księżniczka, ale postaci jej dzielnych sprzymierzeńców bledły coraz bardziej, aż zanikły zupełnie.  
Nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić. Próbując dosięgnąć Ingusa, upadła na kolana, a gdy podniosła głowę, była znowu całkiem sama. Ani blondyna, ani innych nie było już w jaskini. Nie wiedziała, gdzie mogli się podziać i co się z nimi stało, ale panika w niczym by jej nie pomogła. Wzięła głęboki oddech i jak na potomkinię królewskiego rodu przystało, opanowała się. Nie była pewna, czy właściwie postępuje, zostawiając towarzyszy. Może powinna ich poszukać? Wiedziała jednak, że Ingus da sobie radę i pomoże kolegom. Poza tym musiała myśleć o swoich poddanych, którzy cierpieli z powodu klątwy. Miała przed sobą ważny cel, którego zrealizowała dopiero połowę. Ruszyła w drogę powrotną, słusznie zakładając, że skoro dotarła tutaj sama, to i wrócić jej się uda. Głęboko wierzyła w to, że jeszcze zobaczy jasnowłosego rycerza...


	4. Wojownicy Światła

Cztery sylwetki młodych ludzi zniknąwszy sprzed oczu księżniczki Sary, pojawiły się na kamiennym podeście.   
\- G-dzie my jesteśmy? - zdezorientowany Ingus rozglądał się dookoła.  
\- Wiecie co? Poznaję to miejsce - Luneth zmarszczył brwi. - To tu niedawno wleciałem. To jaskinia z Kryształem. Arc, pamiętasz, opowiadałem ci - szepnął mu do ucha.   
Wszyscy zadarli głowy do góry. Nad nimi unosił się w powietrzu ogromny, błękitny kryształ.   
\- Zostaliście tu wezwani przeze mnie - odezwał się dudniący, potężny głos. Luneth rozpoznał go od razu, ale Refia, Ingus i Arc wzdrygnęli się, zaskoczeni. - Wasza czwórka została wybrana. Zostaliście Wojownikami Światła, wskrzesicielami nadziei. Musicie wziąć ze sobą moje ostatnie światło... i ostatnią nadzieję. Inaczej ciemność zawładnie światem, a równowaga zginie na zawsze.  
Refia, Ingus, Arc i Luneth stali zasłuchani, nie do końca pojmując, jak poważnym zadaniem zostali obarczeni.  
\- ...gdy przyjmiecie światło, będziecie zdolni pobierać moc z innych Kryształów.  
Głos nagle ucichł, a świeżo upieczeni wybrańcy zostali niemalże utopieni w błękitno-złotym blasku, który oblał ich od stóp do głów, wypełniając mocą.   
\- A teraz idźcie! Świetlisty krąg wyprowadzi was na powierzchnię. Zmierzcie się ze swoim przeznaczeniem, Wojownicy Światła! - powiedziawszy to, głos zamilkł na dobre i nie odezwał się więcej.  
Wszyscy stali jak wmurowani. Gdy jednak nic więcej się nie wydarzyło, ocknęli się z odrętwienia. Oszołomiony Luneth minął Kryształ, mechanicznie przeszedł po pomoście i udał się do wyjścia. Na kamiennych płytach jarzyły się osobliwe symbole, układające się w fioletowy okrąg. Reszta ekipy pospieszyła za Lunethem. Wszyscy stanęli na wskazanym polu i zniknęli w błękitnym strumieniu światła.

\- I co wy na to? - zagadnął Luneth, gdy już wylądowali na powierzchni, u stóp góry, która znajdowała się na północ od Ur.  
Niestety, statek został z drugiej strony górskiego grzbietu. "I znowu spacerek. Dużo to se nie polatałem", pomyślał z rezygnacją Luneth. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jest dokładnie tak, jak zapowiadał Kryształ, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Miał odnaleźć trzech pozostałych wybrańców, i oto właśnie, trochę nieświadomie to uczynił.  
\- Cóż to miało być? W życiu czegoś takiego nie widziałam - zdumiała się Refia. - Mieliśmy pomóc ze zdjęciem Dżinnowej klątwy, a z tego, co usłyszałam, mamy jeszcze coś zrobić? Nie bardzo rozumiem to o ciemności...  
"Nie tylko ty", pomyślał cierpko Luneth.  
\- A ty spotkałeś się z tym już wcześniej? - zapytał Ingus, widząc, że Luneth wydaje się być mniej zaskoczony całym incydentem niż oni.   
\- Taa, byłem tam raz. Szłem se połazić po lesie, i jak żem zarył w jakąś dziurę! Zleciałem do tego miejsca, z któregośmy się właśnie wykaraskali. Tam się nasłuchałem tego samego, co wy dzisiaj. Kryształ mi powiedział, że mam znaleźć pozostałych wybrańców, znaczy się was. To znaczy, wtenczas nie wiedziałem, że chodzi o was. W sumie to taki trochę fuks - zachichotał.  
Ingus nie był tym ubawiony. Zwłaszcza tym, że musiał mieć do czynienia z jakimś niekompetentnym, zaściankowym osłem. Zresztą pozostała dwójka też nie prezentowała się o wiele bardziej obiecująco.   
\- I tego, no... podobnież coś się pokićkało z równowagą świata, i mamy coś z tym zrobić. Zresztą co wam będę gadał, pewno słyszeliście te wszystkie opowiadania o Wojownikach Światła. To wiecie z grubsza.  
\- Owszem, ale trudno mi uwierzyć, że... - urwał Ingus. - Dlaczego MY?  
Luneth wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Nie znam się na takich rzeczach.  
\- W to akurat wierzę - burknął rycerz.  
Arc nie odważył się wyjaśnić, czemu Luneth został wybrany. To, co dla niego było oczywiste, dla Refii i Ingusa niekoniecznie takim było. Poza tym nie rozumiał, czemu on sam trafił do tego grona. Musiał to przemyśleć, więc milczał.  
\- Rany - mruknęła Refia. - Niezła historia...  
\- Posłuchajcie tylko: jesteśmy Wojownikami Światła - powiedział uroczyście Luneth, delektując się brzmieniem tych słów. - Kozacko brzmi, co nie?   
\- Porozmawiacie sobie po drodze - uciął zniecierpliwiony Ingus. - Teraz musimy wrócić do zamku, sprawdzić, czy-  
\- ...księżniczka Sara jest bezpieczna - podpowiedzieli chórkiem Refia i Luneth, a Arc uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
\- Tak, właśnie - sapnął rycerz i morderczym wzrokiem spiorunował rechoczących towarzyszy. - Co w tym śmiesznego?!  
\- N-nic - wykrztusiła rozbawiona Refia, zerkając na zaczerwienionego Ingusa.  
\- Powinieneś się cieszyć, żeśmy ci pannę odnaleźli - chichotał Luneth.  
\- Mówiłem już, że Jej Wysokość nie jest moją "panną" - zgrzytnął zębami coraz bardziej czerwony i wściekły blondyn. - Nie będę więcej dyskutował na ten temat. Idziemy!  
Luneth był w tak wyśmienitym nastroju, że nie zaprotestował i tym razem to on ruszył za Ingusem, zamiast maszerować na czele. Chciał po drodze wpaść do Ur - Nina i Topapa prawdopodobnie nie wiedzieli, gdzie podział się Arc. Czuł się winny z tego powodu. Nie pomyślał wcześniej... co prawda nie bardzo miał kiedy o tym myśleć. Tyle się działo. Ale Ingus nawet nie chciał słyszeć o zboczeniu z trasy i parł naprzód, ignorując namowy i protesty. W końcu Luneth dał za wygraną i pocieszył Arca, że jak tylko dotrą do Kazus, będzie mógł wysłać list do opiekunów i wszystko im wyjaśnić.

Przy bramie zamku oczekiwała ich znajoma postać, na widok której surowy Ingus rozchmurzył się w mgnieniu oka. Luneth nie skomentował tej zmiany nastroju, uśmiechnął się tylko ironicznie.   
\- Ingus! I wy wszyscy! Nic wam nie jest! - wykrzyknęła uszczęśliwiona księżniczka, zapominając o królewskim majestacie. - Strasznie się cieszę, że jesteście cali i zdrowi. Ja też dopiero przed chwilą wróciłam. Przez całą drogę powrotną martwiłam się o was i nie wiedziałam, co się stało. Opowiecie mi, co się wam przytrafiło, ale najpierw chodźmy zdjąć klątwę.  
Udali się za rozemocjonowaną Sarą do podziemi zamku, gdzie znajdowało się źródło z błogosławioną wodą. Luneth i Refia spodziewali się efektownego spektaklu towarzyszącego usuwaniu klątwy. Po wrzuceniu mithrilowego pierścienia do wody nie wydarzyło się jednak nic poza zwykłym pluskiem. Rozczarowany Luneth pociągnął nosem z dezaprobatą.   
\- Udało się, wszyscy są wolni - oznajmiła Sara. - Powinniście teraz iść porozmawiać z moim ojcem - poradziła im, uśmiechając się na odchodnym do Ingusa.  
Rycerz odwzajemnił uśmiech, i nie mogąc oderwać od niej spojrzenia, o mało nie potknął się na progu. Lunetha omal nie zemdliło.  
\- Słodki gołąbeczek, kurde - mruknął do siebie.  
Przed drzwiami sali tronowej "słodki gołąbeczek" okazał się być tym samym zasadniczym i oschłym knechtem, co zwykle.  
\- Idziemy na spotkanie z Jego Wysokością. Nie do knajpy ani nie na pogaduszki z kolegami - zaczął pouczać towarzyszy, wyraźnie kierując swoją przemowę do Lunetha. - Więc bądźcie uprzejmi zachowywać się stosownie do sytuacji. A ty - zwrócił się już bez ogródek do przywódcy - udawaj, że jesteś normalny.  
Luneth aż się zapowietrzył z oburzenia i chciał przyłożyć nadętemu koledze. Na szczęście Refia złapała go za ramię i powstrzymała w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Co za bufon - warknął, wkraczając za rycerzem na salę i wwiercając mu się w plecy wściekłym spojrzeniem. - W końcu nie wytrzymam i mu przywalę.  
Monarcha powitał ich z radością. Klątwa została zdjęta i był bardzo wdzięczny młodym wybawicielom. Luneth, usłyszawszy tyle pochwał i podziękowań, prędko się rozchmurzył. Starając się nie palnąć niczego niestosownego, poinformował króla, iż zostali wybrani na Wojowników Światła i muszą ruszać dalej, żeby wypełnić zadanie.   
\- Wojowników Światła? - powtórzył w zamyśleniu król. - A więc to prawda, nadeszły niepewne czasy, o których wspomina legenda. Czy ty też nas opuszczasz, Ingus?  
Młody wojownik spuścił smutno głowę i odpowiedział cicho:  
\- Tak, panie...  
\- Rozumiem - westchnął z żalem monarcha. - Wiem, że nie mam prawa cię zatrzymywać, ale będzie nam bardzo brakowało twej obecności. A więc cóż... życzę wam powodzenia. Wierzymy w was, młodzi wojownicy. Oby wam się powiodło!  
\- Dziękujemy, panie!

Ingus jeszcze nigdy nie odczuwał tylu sprzecznych emocji naraz. Z jednej strony był rad, że Sarze nic już nie groziło i była bezpieczna w murach zamku. Z drugiej - misja, którą go obarczono, spadła niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Ledwo zdołał przywitać się z dziewczyną, a teraz musiał opuścić Sasune i udać się nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo na jak długo, na dodatek w towarzystwie trójki prowincjuszy bez żadnej ogłady. Duma z faktu, iż powierzono mu tak ważną misję, mieszała się ze smutkiem, ale i ciekawością co do dalszych wydarzeń. Jak zawsze, był jednak gotów zrobić wszystko, czego się od niego oczekuje. Nie zatrzymają go żadne przeszkody - ani własna niepewność, ani amatorszczyzna towarzyszy, ani tęsknota...   
\- To co, chyba musimy się zbierać? - zasugerował Luneth, gdy wyszli z królewskiej audiencji. - Trza by nam do Kazus wdepnąć, no i po statek. A ty, Refia, idziesz z nami czy wracasz do domu? Jak zostajesz, to odprowadzimy cię do Kazus i-  
\- Jasne, że idę z wami! - przerwała mu energicznie. - Myślałeś, że wymiękam?  
\- Nie, tylko... no wiesz - wykręcił się. - Dobra, to w drogę!  
Ingus zabrał jeszcze tylko kilka rzeczy ze swojego pokoju i wrócił do kompanów. W milczeniu ruszyli do bramy wyjściowej. Nikt nie miał chęci na rozmowę, każdy był pogrążony w myślach.  
\- Panie, księżniczka jest u siebie i nikomu nie otwiera. Wróciła cała zapłakana - po drodze Ingusa zaczepiła ciemnowłosa kobieta, zwykle usługująca Sarze. - Ale tobie, panie, na pewno otworzy. Nie zechciałbyś sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku? Bardzo się martwimy.  
\- Dobrze - rycerz skinął głową, po czym rzucił krótko do towarzyszy: - Poczekajcie chwilę na mnie.

Nieobecność Ingusa nie trwała długo. Po powrocie rycerz nie odezwał się nawet słowem i ruszył ku bramie. Luneth kiwnął dłonią na Refię i Arca i podniósł się z ławki.  
\- Nie martw się, panie - strażnik przy bramie zasalutował gorliwie Ingusowi. - Będziemy chronić księżniczkę do twojego powrotu!  
\- Ingus, dobra robota! Dzięki za uwolnienie od klątwy. Słyszałem o twojej misji. Nie daj się zabić i wracaj do nas szybko - pożegnał go jeden z kolegów ze straży.  
\- Bywaj, Reiner - Ingus uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Nie łam się, kolego - pełen dobrej woli Luneth próbował pocieszyć Ingusa, który wlókł się za nowymi kompanami. Ciągle oglądał się na zamek i Sarę, stojącą na murach i wytrwale machającą do nich na pożegnanie. - Jak kocha, to poczeka.  
\- Zamilcz, plebejuszu! - wybuchnął rozdrażniony Ingus, wyładowując na nim frustrację i smutek. - Nie potrzebuję twojej litości ani nie zamierzam wysłuchiwać żałosnych pseudomądrości.  
\- Skoro tak, to nie wlecz się z tyłu, jaśniepanie - prychnął obrażony chłopak. - Naganiaj szybciej z płetwy, bo musimy jeszcze wrócić po statek i potem do Kazus. Ty swoje odpracowałeś, teraz my mamy sprawę do załatwienia! 

Ingus wnikliwie obserwował współtowarzyszy, zwłaszcza podczas walk z potworami. Nie był zbyt zbudowany ich umiejętnościami. Refia miała dużo dobrych chęci, za to marną technikę. Aż cud, że nie odniosła jak dotąd żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Arc nie palił się zbytnio do walki, ale gdy była nieunikniona, bardzo dobrze radził sobie z lodowymi zaklęciami. Za to był bezużyteczny, gdy przychodziło do broni. Luneth z kolei chęci do walki miał aż w nadmiarze. W potyczki z potworami pakował się bez wahania, taktyki czy choćby chwili refleksji. Co najmniej połowy owych potyczek można by łatwo uniknąć. Ale takie ostrożne zachowanie to nie w przypadku Lunetha, o nie! Na widok koniuszka ucha goblina, skrzydła gryfa czy pazura trolla srebrnowłosego chłopaka opanowywała gorączka łowcy. Musiał, po prostu musiał zaczepić każdego demona czy bestię. Wiecznie chodził poobijany, posiniaczony i podrapany.   
"Po prostu cudowna kompania", pomyślał z irytacją Ingus.  
\- Jeśli mamy dalej razem podróżować, muszę wiedzieć, na co was stać - oznajmił, gdy zatrzymali się na krótki postój nad rzeką. - Czeka nas sporo hipotetycznie groźnych sytuacji. Chcę wiedzieć, czy można na was polegać. W Jaskini nie pokazaliście niczego godnego uwagi.  
\- Jaki ważniak! Wsadź se swoje hipoteczne sytuacje tam, gdzie słońce nie dociera! - obruszył się Luneth. - A skąd my mamy wiedzieć, że nie jesteś dworskim cieniasem, który zwieje przy pierwszej okazji?  
\- Jestem rycerzem Jego Wysokości króla Sasune - oznajmił Ingus i uniósł dumnie głowę. - Mniemam tedy, iż moje kwalifikacje w tym względzie nie wymagają dalszych referencji.  
Luneth zamrugał niepewnie, zrozumiawszy może połowę tej przemowy.   
\- Refe... co? Arc, o czym on gada? - szepnął. - Łapiesz jego nawijkę?  
\- Zadziera nosa - odszepnął mu Arc.  
\- Ha, tak myślałem... Przydałoby się w końcu spuścić baty temu bucowi.  
\- Czyżbyś poczuł bojaźń? - zadrwił blondyn.  
Uśmiechnął się zarozumiale i wyciągnął miecz z pochwy. Luneth może nie znał na pamięć całego słownika, ale to pytanie zrozumiał doskonale.   
\- Zdaje mi się, że bardzo chcesz oberwać. Nic mnie tak nie ucieszy, jak skopanie ci tyłka, panie rycerzu z kijem w dupie!   
\- Tylko go nie uszkodź, Lun. Byłoby głupio, gdybyś to ty wyeliminował jednego z Wojowników Światła - zachichotał nerwowo Arc.  
\- Spoko. Trochę mu przetrzepię skórę, nic więcej - obiecał butnie Luneth. - Trzymaj za mnie kciuki!  
Dzierżąc w dłoniach oba swoje miecze, stanął naprzeciwko Ingusa, zamierzając zetrzeć mu ten wielkopański uśmieszek z twarzy.   
\- Nie boisz się o swojego kumpla? - Refia wskazała podbródkiem przygotowujących się do walki chłopaków. - Ten cały Ingus wygląda dość groźnie, jest wyższy i silniejszy. I jest zawodowym rycerzem.  
\- Och, Luneth go pokona - Arc oświadczył z absolutną pewnością. - On zawsze wygrywa.  
Refia zerknęła na niego i o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem. Drobny szatyn wpatrywał się w przyjaciela z taką adoracją, że gdyby jej siła mogła służyć za tarczę, Luneth nie musiałby się obawiać żadnych ciosów.

Luneth obserwował uważnie przeciwnika, który dworskim zwyczajem zasalutował mu mieczem. Nawet nie pofatygował się, by odwzajemnić to szermiercze pozdrowienie, które zdecydowanie nie było w jego guście. Zanim skrzyżowali miecze, zdążył poczynić kilka interesujących obserwacji. A po wymianie pierwszych ciosów poczynił kolejne. Był z siebie dumny, że tak szybko rozszyfrował rywala. Sparował silne, ale niezbyt wymyślne uderzenia Ingusa. Udał jednak, że ma z nimi ogromny kłopot, odbijając je w wyjątkowo nieporadny sposób. Kilka razy uderzył bezradnie w tarczę rycerza. Dał się zepchnąć o parę kroków w tył. Gdy więc zobaczył w oczach rycerza błysk lekceważenia i politowanie, wiedział, że osiągnął zaplanowany cel. Ingus przestał traktować go poważnie i sądził, że zwycięstwo ma w kieszeni. Wyczekał na odpowiedni moment i gdy blondyn wykonał piękny, klasyczny wypad - zaiste godny uwiecznienia na spiżowym pomniku - zręcznie zszedł z linii ataku i znalazłszy się za plecami rycerza, bezceremonialnie wymierzył mu kopniaka. Ingus zachwiał się i nie mogąc utrzymać równowagi, runął na ziemię.  
\- Do trzech zwycięstw? - rzucił niedbale Luneth, podnosząc kciuk i spoglądając w kierunku Arca. - To jeden do zera dla mnie.  
\- Miałeś szczęście, dyletancie - warknął wściekły Ingus, otrzepując się z pyłu i podnosząc miecz.  
\- Szczęście to miałeś ty, koleś. Że nie wbiłem ci miecza w zadek, jak leciałeś na pysk w piach.  
Kolejna runda zaczęła się pod znakiem większej ostrożności ze strony Ingusa. Chłopak opanował emocje i obserwował uważnie przebiegłego rywala. Nie miał zamiaru dać mu się ponownie podejść. Obaj przeciwnicy okrążali się przez chwilę, wreszcie Ingus zaatakował pierwszy. Prostymi kombinacjami, za to dających sporą pewność, że przeciwnik nie zdoła się przez nie przebić. Luneth na próżno usiłował uciec spod istnej nawały ciosów. Tym razem Ingus pilnował się dobrze, przewaga Lunetha wynikająca z zaskoczenia już nie istniała. Wiedział, że długo tak nie pociągnie. Ingus zamęczyłby go i pokonał samą wytrzymałością. Zapewne mógłby tak zasuwać całymi godzinami, jak maszyna.   
Najgorsze, co mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji, to dać sobie narzucić styl rywala, w którym porażkę miał gwarantowaną. Na szczęście wpadł mu do głowy sposób, jak wykaraskać się z tej sytuacji. Wycofał się nieznacznie w kierunku uschniętego drzewa, rosnącego na obrzeżach polany, na której walczyli. Rycerz podążył za nim, nie zwróciwszy uwagi na te manewry i skupiając się na nieprzerwanym ataku. Wpatrywał się w rywala nieustępliwie, być może mając nadzieję, że twardym spojrzeniem wskóra co najmniej tyle samo, co mieczem. Kolejny cios napotkał nagle przeszkodę w postaci pnia drzewa. Ogłupiały Ingus spoglądał na ostrze, które utkwiło w zeschniętym drewnie. Jak to się stało? Ten diabelny Luneth miał jakieś nadprzyrodzone właściwości czy co? Nie można tak szybko zrobić uniku. No i skąd wzięło się to drzewo?!  
\- Dwa zero, jaśniepanie! - zaśmiał się srebrnowłosy nastolatek.  
Od niechcenia pomachał mu przed nosem końcem swojego miecza i patrzył z rozbawieniem, jak wściekły Ingus usiłuje wyszarpnąć broń z potrzasku.  
\- Tym razem zgniotę cię jak szczura!   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać.  
Niestety, ostatnia runda poszła całkiem nie po myśli Ingusa. Teraz to Luneth zaatakował, kompletnie go tym zaskakując. Rzucił się na niego zajadle, jakby jego życie zależało od wygranej. Rycerz bronił się jak mógł przed nietypowymi zagrywkami rywala. "Co to za ciosy? Kto tak dziwacznie trzyma miecz?! Wygląda, jakby miał mu za chwilę wylecieć z dłoni!" Luneth dopiero teraz pokazywał, na co go stać. Zamiast ograniczać się do obrony i szukania okazji do kontry, sam przejął inicjatywę. Był bardzo mobilny, okrążał Ingusa raz z lewej, raz z prawej, za chwilę był z boku, to znów z tyłu. Atakował z każdej możliwej pozycji. I z każdej niemożliwej. Ingus w swojej ciężkiej zbroi z trudem nadążał za łasiczo zwinnym przeciwnikiem. Za którymś razem nie nadążył. Potknął się o podstawioną nogę, oberwał w kark płazem miecza i runął na ziemię niczym wór kartofli.  
\- To było nie fair - zaprotestował gniewnie. - W czasie pojedynku nie wolno podstawiać nóg i-  
\- Srutu tutu - przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Luneth. - Gościu, walczysz tak sztywniacko, aż żal dupę ściska. Trolle i mumie nie będą się oglądały na twoje rycerskie reguły z turnieju. Dobiorą ci się do tyłka, zanim zdążysz do nich wylecieć z pretensjami, że to wbrew zasadom. Napuściłem cię na drzewo, a ty nic nie zauważyłeś. Trzeba mieć oczy dookoła głowy, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby coś ci ją odgryzło. Dużo potworów zakosiłeś swoim ślicznym sposobikiem? Byłeś w armii królewskiej, więc chyba walczyłeś z jakimiś?  
\- Uczestniczyłem w patrolach - odparł wymijająco Ingus.  
\- Patrolach? Znaczy, jechaliście całym oddziałem i jak pojawił się potwór, rzucaliście się na niego całą kupą? - szydził Luneth. - Dwudziestu chłopa na jednego śmiercionośnego goblina, co? A chodziłeś sam po lesie? Zabiłeś jakieś bestie?  
\- Nie będę dalej prowadził tej bezcelowej konwersacji - oświadczył zimno blondyn.  
\- Nie, to nie - roześmiał się Luneth. - Masz chęć stestować resztę drużyny? Czy jest ciebie godna, wielki wojowniku?  
Ingus puścił drwiny mimo uszu i odparł spokojnie:  
\- To nie będzie konieczne.  
\- Wygrałem z blondziem trzy do zera - rozbawiony zwycięzca podszedł do kumpla. - Dobrze mi kibicowałeś, Arkie. Jaki wynik obstawiałeś?  
\- Właśnie taki - szatyn spojrzał na niego z podziwem.  
\- Dobry jesteś - wtrąciła się z niechętnym uznaniem Refia. Chyba nie doceniła go wówczas, na królewskim zamku. - Sam się tego nauczyłeś?  
\- No. Głównie na goblinach i innych pechowych workach treningowych. Może nie wygląda to ładnie, ale jest skuteczne.  
\- Trudno nie zauważyć. A skoro już robimy sparingi, to może spróbujesz się zmierzyć ze mną?  
\- Yyy, nie obraź się, ale nie walczę z dziewczynami - wykręcił się Luneth.  
\- Jestem takim samym Wojownikiem Światła, jak ty! - rozeźliła się Refia.   
\- Nie mówię, że nie - tłumaczył się niezręcznie. - Ale dziwnie bym się czuł, gdybym miał cię znokautować...  
\- Ja ci zaraz znokautuję! - wkurzyła się jeszcze bardziej.  
Nie namyślając się wiele, walnęła go trzymaną w ręku torbą i poprawiła, gdy zgięty wpół próbował się wyprostować. Zrobiła to tak szybko, że stojący obok Arc nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć. Dokonawszy zemsty, odwróciła się demonstracyjnie i odeszła. Arc klęknął obok zmiętoszonego przyjaciela i zapytał z troską:  
\- Nic ci nie jest, Lun?  
\- Nic - powiedział ponuro, wstając z trawy.  
Zacisnął zęby z irytacji na widok ironicznego uśmieszku Ingusa.  
\- Oczy dookoła głowy! - zacytował szyderczo rycerz.  
\- Ta cała Refia to kawał podstępnej hetery. Wykorzystała to, że nie chciałem z nią walczyć. Wiesz o tym, co nie, Arkie?  
\- Jasne - zapewnił go oddany przyjaciel. - Nie przejmuj się. Przecież wiem, że wygrałbyś z każdym, gdybyś chciał.  
Luneth rozpogodził się. Irytacja przeszła, jak ręką odjął. Niezachwiana wiara Arca w jego możliwości przetrwałaby nawet koniec świata. Stanowiła też balsam na nadwerężoną dumę własną Lunetha.

Droga powrotna do wejścia Jaskini, gdzie zostawili statek trwała oczywiście dłużej. Piesza wędrówka była nieporównanie bardziej męcząca i czasochłonna niż wygodny przelot. Wybrawszy odpowiednie miejsce na obozowisko, świeżo upieczeni Wojownicy Światła zajęli się rozlokowywaniem. Luneth rozniecał ognisko, Refia poszła po zapas drewna, Ingus rozpakowywał plecak, a Arc zajął się przygotowywaniem posłania.   
\- Arc, potrzebujesz aż tyle miejsca do snu? - Ingus spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na legowisko, zbyt duże jak na potrzeby drobnego chłopaka.  
\- Nie, to jest dla nas dwóch - wyjaśnił Arc, wygładzając koc. - Dla mnie i Lunetha.  
\- Zamierzacie spać razem?   
\- Tak - odparł z prostotą szatyn. - Często razem sypiamy.  
\- Doprawdy?  
Dziwny ton głosu Ingusa sprawił, że Arc przerwał przygotowania i spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Rycerz patrzył na niego z surowo zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
\- To b-bardzo praktyczne – dopowiedział Arc, nerwowo miętosząc w dłoni rąbek koca.  
\- Praktyczne? A to wysoce ciekawe określenie - skomentował zjadliwie Ingus.  
Arc milczał, zbity z tropu. Na szczęście poratował go niezawodny przyjaciel, który tymczasem zdążył rozpalić ognisko i zauważyć, że Arc jest czymś spłoszony.  
\- Co się dzieje? - Luneth odruchowo stanął u jego boku i spojrzał na blondyna spode łba.   
\- Nic. Podobno zamierzacie razem spać.  
\- I co z tego? Nie twój interes!  
Ingus zmierzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- No co? Czego się tak gapisz? Coś ci się nie podoba?  
\- Owszem. Nie powinniście tego robić publicznie. Nie wypada.  
\- A daj mi spokój! Świętoszek zakichany - rozzłościł się Luneth. - Nie jesteśmy na zamku, więc wsadź se gdzieś swoje wymuskane zwyczaje! - chwycił Arca za rękaw i odwróciwszy się demonstracyjnie tyłem do Ingusa, odszedł, ciągnąc zdziwionego przyjaciela za sobą.

\- Luneth, o co właściwie chodziło? - szepnął Arc, układając się obok niego na spoczynek. - Powiedziałem Ingusowi, że często razem śpimy, i chyba mu się to nie spodobało. To coś złego? Przecież tak jest wygodniej, bo cieplej, nie trzeba dźwigać dwóch okryć i w ogóle...  
\- Nie przejmuj się nim. Jak byliśmy na zamku, to zajrzałem do jego kwatery. Gościu ma trzy pokoje tylko dla siebie! Wyobrażasz to sobie? U nas w Ur to sam wiesz, że niektórzy mają tylko jedno wyro na spółę. Nic niezwykłego. Ale jaśniepan nie ma o tym pojęcia. W jego bajce wszyscy mają tak dobrze jak on, nadziany snob. Pewnie uważa, że jesteśmy parą.   
\- ...p-parą?   
\- Myśli, że się całujemy – uświadomił go Luneth. - Obmacywanki pod kocem i inne takie. Publicznie. I to go boli.  
\- A-aha... - wykrztusił zmieszany chłopiec.  
Luneth zerknął na niego. Policzki Arca mogły rywalizować kolorem z makami w pełni sezonu kwitnienia.   
\- Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz wolał spać sam - uspokoił go.  
Położył się i nakrył kocem. Nastąpiła chwila milczenia, ale Arc prędko podjął decyzję.  
\- Niech Ingus sobie myśli, co chce - wymamrotał, wsuwając się nieśmiało pod okrycie koło przyjaciela.  
Luneth uśmiechnął się, objął go ramieniem i obaj zasnęli niemal równocześnie. 

Ingus zatrzymał się i osłaniając dłonią oczy rozejrzał się po okolicy. Droga, którą szli, rozwidlała się. Prawa odnoga wiodła w głąb puszczy, lewa prowadziła dookoła niej, skrajem bagnistego obniżenia.  
\- Na co czekasz? Ruszajmy, las już blisko - ponaglił go Luneth.  
\- Nie pójdziemy przez las. Obejdziemy go, będzie szybciej.  
\- Ej, chyba zapomniałeś, kto jest dowódcą!  
Refia i Arc przysłuchiwali się kłótni kolegów. Nie pierwszej i na pewno nie ostatniej.  
\- Ja lepiej bym się do tego nadawał - rycerz wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
\- I co jeszcze! - rozzłościł się Luneth. - Nie mam zamiaru iść tam, gdzie tobie się zachce, jaśniepanie!  
\- Dobrze więc - wycedził Ingus. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, zróbmy głosowanie. Kto jest za tym, by iść lasem, a kto woli iść dookoła? Ja głosuję za obejściem.  
\- Ja też - przyłączyła się Refia, niechętnie myśląc o przedzieraniu się przez krzaki i kolczaste zarośla.  
\- A my wolimy iść lasem - Luneth skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał wyzywająco na blondyna.  
\- "My"? Od kiedy to jesteście jedną osobą? - zapytał ironicznie Ingus.  
\- O co ci chodzi?   
\- Jakoś nie słyszałem, żebyś zapytał Arca o zdanie.  
Zaskoczony Luneth zerknął na przyjaciela.  
\- Nie musiałem go pytać.  
\- A co, czytasz mu w myślach? - szydził Ingus.  
\- Nie, ale... No dobra! Proszę bardzo. Arc, wolisz iść z Ingusem przez bagna czy ze mną przez las?  
Spojrzał na kumpla, czekając na oczywistą odpowiedź.   
\- Ja... eee, przez las. W-wolałbym iść z tobą, znaczy przez las...  
\- Widzisz? Mówiłem! - zakomunikował z satysfakcją Luneth.  
\- Jakoś nie jestem zaskoczony tą odpowiedzią.  
\- Czego się tak przyczepiłeś?!  
Ingus patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, żeby być aż tak ślepym. Nie był przekonany, czy w ogóle powinien poruszać ten temat, ale zdecydowawszy się, odciągnął Lunetha kawałek dalej, żeby rozmowa była dyskretniejsza.  
\- Nie mówiłbym ci tego, ale uważam, że twoje zachowanie może przeszkodzić w naszej misji. Jak ty traktujesz Arca? - powiedział półgłosem.  
\- Jak to jak? - osłupiał Luneth. - Normalnie...  
Ingus stracił cierpliwość.   
\- Jesteś bardziej tępy niż myślałem! Uważasz go za swoją własność!  
\- Co za durne pierdoły! Nie zamierzam tego słuchać! A w ogóle to nie twoja sprawa!  
\- Nie moja. Ale mamy przed sobą cel i powinniśmy we czwórkę decydować o niektórych rzeczach. Tymczasem ciebie w ogóle nie interesuje, co Arc miałby do powiedzenia.  
\- Bo się dobrze znamy! Nie muszę go ciągle pytać o coś, co i tak wiem.  
\- Ty ośle! - zdenerwował się nie na żarty Ingus i chwycił go za poły bluzy. - Nic nie rozumiesz! On cię podziwia, idioto! Widziałeś, jak na ciebie patrzy? Jak na bohatera z jakichś książek! Oczywiście, że ci się nie sprzeciwi, ale to nie znaczy, że masz go lekceważyć!  
\- N-nie lekceważę go - wydukał skonsternowany Luneth.  
\- Powiedziałem, co miałem do powiedzenia. Co z tym zrobisz, to już twoja sprawa - zakończył Ingus.   
Luneth odburknął coś nieuprzejmie i odepchnął go ze złością. 

"Rozmowy" Lunetha i Ingusa były zwykle bardzo dobrze słyszalne. I tym razem nie było inaczej, więc uwadze stojącej dalej Refii i zawstydzonego Arca nie umknęło ani jedno słowo.   
\- Znowu się kłócą - skomentowała ze znużeniem dziewczyna. - Ci dwaj są jak ogień i woda. Ale tym razem kłócą się o ciebie, Arc. Co ty na to?  
\- N-niepotrzebnie się spierają, ja przecież n-nie mam żadnych pretensji d-do nikogo...  
\- Czasem powinieneś mieć.  
Arc wiercił się niespokojnie. Bardzo nie lubił kłótni kolegów, a myśl, że on jest jej powodem, była nie do zniesienia. Przecież zawsze starał się schodzić innym z drogi i nie powodować konfliktów.  
Nadąsany Luneth wrócił do Refii i Arca, podniósł z ziemi swój plecak i miecz i rzucił krótko:  
\- Idziemy przez bagna.  
Dziewczyna uniosła z rozbawieniem brew. Ingus z Lunethem nadal nie potrafili dojść do porozumienia, spierając się w większości spraw, nawet w wyborze drogi. Widać tym razem zwyciężyła wersja jasnowłosego rycerza. Refia rzuciła domyślne spojrzenie na przyjaciół, po czym zostawiła ich samych.  
\- Pewnie słyszałeś wszystko, o czym rozmawialiśmy - powiedział markotny Luneth.  
Szatyn skinął głową w milczeniu.  
\- Arc, czy ja naprawdę jestem takim palantem? - jęknął zgnębiony Luneth. - Naprawdę nie myślałem, że tak to wygląda.  
\- Nie jesteś palantem. No coś ty!  
\- Dzięki, jesteś naprawdę świetnym kumplem. Wydaje mi się jednak, że tym razem pan przemądrzalec miał rację.  
\- Niech sobie mówi, co chce. Nic o nas nie wie.  
Luneth zamilkł, rozważając nieprzyjemne słowa, jakie usłyszał od Ingusa. Czy naprawdę był taki tępy? Ile razy pytał przyjaciela o zdanie? Uważał za oczywiste, że Arc się z nim zgodzi. Że zrobi to samo co on, że go posłucha bez protestów. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, że kumpel wolałby nie wlec się przez ponurą puszczę, że wysłuchiwanie Lunethowych przechwałek nie było ważniejsze od wszystkiego innego. Nigdy nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by wysłuchać z uwagą tego, co Arc mu opowiadał - o roślinach czy innych rzeczach. A mimo to Arc podążał za nim przez las, choć pewnie za tym nie przepadał. Przysłuchiwał się cierpliwie jego gadaninie, mając na ustach swój łagodny uśmiech. Nigdy się nie skarżył i nie miał o nic żalu. Lunetha ogarnął wstyd. Arc był naprawdę wiernym przyjacielem, a on jak mu się za to odwdzięczał?  
\- Słuchaj, przepraszam cię... Naprawdę mi przykro.  
\- Luneth, chyba żartujesz. Przepraszasz mnie? Za co?!   
\- Za wszystko. Za to, że byłem durnym palantem, i że w ogóle cię nie pytałem o zdanie, że nie słuchałem zbyt uważnie, jak mi opowiadałeś te wszystkie rzeczy z książek...  
\- Daj spokój. Przecież ci mówiłem, że nie mam o nic pretensji.  
\- Wiem. Jesteś taki dobry...  
\- Jaki tam dobry. A ile razy mnie broniłeś przed chłopakami z miasteczka? Zawsze mi pomagałeś. Zawsze byłeś przy mnie. To się nie liczy?  
\- A tam. To nic wielkiego.  
\- Dla mnie tak - zaoponował gorąco Arc. - Bez ciebie bym sobie nie poradził.  
\- To normalne, że się broni przyjaciela. Skopać tyłek jakiemuś gnojowi, który ci dokucza - tylko do tego się nadaję. Poczekaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć - powstrzymał gestem Arca, który chciał zaprotestować. - Wiem, że nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem, ale... no, kurde, jesteś taki mądry, że zawsze jak zaczynałeś mi coś opowiadać, to w ogóle nic nie kapowałem. No wiesz, czułem się przy tobie jak totalny idiota. W każdym razie to nie tak, że mam cię gdzieś. Tylko że bardzo trudno jest przyznać się do bycia głupkiem, wiesz? Szczególnie trudno, gdy jesteś takim bystrzakiem.   
\- O rany, Luneth - Arc zaczerwienił się, usłyszawszy te wyrazy uznania. - Dzięki... Ale nie jesteś głupkiem, co to w ogóle za pomysł.  
Zapadło niezręczne milczenie, ale po chwili szatyn odezwał się cicho:  
\- Zawsze chciałem być taki jak ty.  
\- Ale ja wcale nie chcę, żebyś był taki jak ja! Jesteś fajny taki, jaki jesteś. A ja postaram się być mniej palantowaty. Jakbym znowu zaczął się za bardzo rządzić, to walnij mnie w łeb najcięższą książką, jaką masz.  
\- Przecież wiesz, że tego nie zrobię.  
\- Wiem. Jesteś najlepszym gościem pod słońcem.  
\- Nie opowiadaj głupot. Bo zmienię zdanie co do tego walnięcia.  
\- Dobra, to już nic nie gadam. Tak naprawdę to nie chciałbym oberwać jedną z twoich morderczych cegłówek... Ej, widzisz tam? To chyba trzy gobliny?  
\- Rzeczywiście!  
\- Dajmy im popalić! Pociacham je na plasterki, a ty stój z tyłu i w razie czego rzucaj Blizzardami. To znaczy, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - zreflektował się Luneth. - Przepraszam, znowu się zapomniałem.  
\- Nie szkodzi - roześmiał się Arc. - Zrobię, co każesz. Poza tym jesteś dowódcą, masz prawo rozkazywać.  
\- Hmm... wytłumacz to jaśniepanowi - zapalczywy kapitan wyciągnął miecz i ruszył na potwora. - Nażryj się mithrilu, gadzie! Haaa! I od prawej! No, ładnie się spisaliśmy, kumplu. Tego twojego zamrożonego zostawimy, niech sobie odmarza. Idziemy dalej. Gotowy?  
\- Tak jest!


	5. Latać każdy może... jeśli ma czym

Arc dokończył pisanie listu. Podpisał się pod długaśną epistołą i zerknął na przyjaciela, siedzącego obok.  
\- Ty nie chcesz napisać czegoś do Niny i Topapy?   
\- Eee... Kiedy twój list chyba wystarczy. Nie przepadam za pisaniem, przecież wiesz. Zresztą pewno wszystko tak ładnie opisałeś, że ja lepiej tego nie zrobię, to jasne jak słońce na niebie.  
Chłopak schował list do torby i zamyślił się nad czymś.   
\- Co ci tam chodzi po głowie, Arc? Widzę, że się czymś martwisz.  
\- To nic takiego...  
\- Weź mi nie ściemniaj. Chcę wiedzieć, jeśli coś jest nie tak.  
\- Nie, wszystko dobrze. Tylko tak się zastanawiałem... Co powiedział ci Kryształ, jak go zobaczyłeś po raz pierwszy?  
\- No, że jestem wybrańcem. Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, ale tak powiedział. I że mam znaleźć pozostałych.  
\- Właśnie nad tym się zastanawiałem. Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie ze sobą zabrał, pamiętasz? Jeszcze zanim się dowiedziałem o Krysztale i tak dalej. Dlatego trafiłem z tobą do tej jaskini. A co by było, gdybym zdecydował się wrócić do Ur? Tak jak mi sugerowałeś? Albo gdybym w ogóle nigdzie nie poszedł? - Arc zastanawiał się na głos. - Czy wtedy ktoś inny znalazłby się na moim miejscu? Bo może ja po prostu nie powinienem-  
\- Arc, za dużo myślisz - Luneth nachylił się i oparł czoło o czoło kumpla. - Twoje trybiki ani na chwilę nie przestają pracować, co? - żartobliwie dotknął czubkami palców jego skroni.  
\- No... bo ja...  
\- Kryształ wiedział, kogo wybiera - Luneth spoważniał. - Topapa powiedział mi, że to było wiadomo od dawna, jeszcze jak byliśmy smarkaci. A przecież wtedy jeszcze nic żeśmy nie mogli, ani ty, ani ja. Więc nie myśl, że trafiłeś tu przypadkiem i że się nie nadajesz. Bo pewnie tak uważasz, co nie?  
Po minie Arca widział, że zgadł w stu procentach. Nie od dziś potrafił w nim czytać niczym w otwartej księdze.  
\- Tak jakby...   
\- To źle uważasz. Ten cały Kryształ pewnie jest diabelnie mądry i wie rzeczy, o których nie mamy pojęcia. I wybrał cię, bo wie, że sobie świetnie poradzisz. Ja też to wiem, chociaż nie jestem mądry. Obiecujesz, że przestaniesz się tym zamartwiać?  
\- Obiecuję - szatyn kiwnął głową.  
Nawet jeśli wątpliwości nadal czaiły się gdzieś w zakamarkach jego umysłu, nawet jeśli nie do końca przekonywały go szczere słowa przyjaciela, to jego niezachwiana wiara w to, że Arc naprawdę może czegoś dokonać, sprawiła, że poczuł się lepiej. Wiedział, że cokolwiek nastąpi, jednego może być pewien - przyjaźni Lunetha. Mając w nim oparcie, może rzeczywiście wykona zadanie, jakie przed nim postawiono?  
\- I tak trzymaj - Luneth z aprobatą powitał uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela. - Zobaczysz, razem nam się wszystko uda!

Statek znaleźli na szczęście w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawili. Tym razem, zgodnie z wcześniejszymi ustaleniami, Ingus przejął ster. W miarę zbliżania się do rodzinnego miasteczka Refia czuła się jak na huśtawce nastrojów. W jednej chwili cieszyła się, że zobaczy ojca, za chwilę jednak markotniała na myśl o tym, co on powie. A jak usłyszy o misji, to już w ogóle ciemna mogiła. Konfrontacja była jednak nieunikniona.   
Dotarli do przedmieść Kazus, wylądowali na trawiastej polance i pieszo dotarli do centralnej części. Refia dojrzała swojego opiekuna, który przechadzał się nerwowo po rynku. Momentalnie zapomniała o wszelkich wątpliwościach.  
\- Ojcze!  
\- Refia, nic ci nie jest! - wykrzyknął z radością mężczyzna o krótko przyciętej siwiejącej brodzie. - Dzięki niebiosom za to!   
Nie zwracając uwagi na słaby protest swojej córki, objął ją i uściskał.  
\- Ojcze... - zakłopotana Refia usiłowała się oswobodzić. - Daj spokój, nie płacz. Ludzie patrzą.  
\- A co mi tam - Takka puścił ją i ukradkiem otarł łzę. - Trochę się rozkleiłem, ale martwiłem się o ciebie. Nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą dzieje i gdzie się podziewasz. Tak długo cię nie było... Myślałem, że przytrafiło ci się coś złego. Ale teraz to nieważne. Dobrze, że już jesteś, cała i zdrowa. Wracajmy do domu.  
\- Hej, ojcze! Zaczekaaaaj! - Refia pobiegła za oddalającym się mężczyzną i zostawiła zaskoczonych kolegów samych.  
\- Hmm... - chrząknął skonfundowany Luneth. - Ten Takka to dziwny facet. No ale mniejsza o niego. Za ten czas przejdźmy się po Kazus - rozejrzał się z zadowoleniem po miasteczku, na ulice którego powróciło życie i gwar. - Arc, patrz - wskazał mu kierunek. - Moogle. Chodźmy do niego, to wyślesz list do Niny i Topapy.  
Podeszli do niewielkiej, puchatej istotki z czerwonym pomponem na głowie. Moogle przycupnął na ocembrowaniu studni, wesoło rozglądając się po otoczeniu i obserwując przechodniów.   
\- Kupo! - powitał radośnie chłopców.  
Arc wręczył moogle'owi przesyłkę.  
\- Masz dostarczyć ten list najszybciej, jak się da - polecił groźnym tonem Luneth. - Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym ci przefasonował pomponik!  
\- Ku-po...po ...po - wydukał stworek i szerzej otwarł oczka, zerkając na niego z lękiem.  
\- Lun, nie strasz go - upomniał przyjaciela Arc. - Nie bój się, on tylko żartował - zwrócił się łagodnie do uskrzydlonego listonosza.  
Moogle nie był o tym przekonany, ale przyjął list i na wszelki wypadek odsunął się od nieprzyjaznego klienta. Arc uśmiechnął się do niego i pomachał mu na pożegnanie. Stworzonko od razu się rozchmurzyło i odmachało mu łapką. Pociągnęło noskiem i mamrocząc coś, zeskoczyło z murku, machając skrzydełkami. Luneth nie miał pojęcia, czy moogle latają z tymi listami czy też dostarczają je jakimś innym sposobem. Zawsze udawało im się zniknąć, zanim zdążył cokolwiek zaobserwować. Zamierzał o to wszystko zapytać Arca, ale myśl wywietrzała mu z głowy, gdy podszedł do nich Ingus.  
\- Powinniśmy iść po Refię i spytać, czy zostaje, czy idzie z nami.  
\- Masz rację. Wiem, gdzie jest kuźnia, więc chodźmy tam od razu.  
Niepodobna było pomylić siedzibę kowala z jakąkolwiek inną. Metaliczny stukot młota i ciemny dym, snujący się z komina stanowiły jednoznaczne wyróżniki tego fachu. Luneth wkroczył na kamienne podwórko. Nawet tu docierało gorąco z paleniska. Pomyślał ze współczuciem o koleżance. Dobrze już rozumiał, czemu tak często zwiewała na "wycieczki" po okolicy. Sam na jej miejscu zrobiłby z pewnością to samo.  
\- Czego chcecie? - kowal mruknął niezbyt grzecznie na widok młodocianych hultajów, którzy bałamucą mu córkę. - Jestem teraz bardzo zajęty.  
Zanurzył w wodzie rozżarzoną sztabę, generując kłęby białoszarej pary, po czym oddalił się w drugi koniec warsztatu.   
\- Heja, chłopaki! - Refia wychynęła z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. - Nie zwracajcie na niego uwagi. Gdy pracuje, nie lubi, jak mu się przeszkadza.  
\- Paskudną tu masz robotę - przyznał Luneth. - Gorąco jak w piekle. Idziemy teraz pogadać z Cidem, więc rzuć to i chodź z nami.  
\- Nie mogę - spuściła głowę. - Przepraszam. Strasznie bym chciała z wami iść, ale wiem, że ojciec mnie nie puści.  
\- Daj spokój - namawiał ją żywo kolega. - Chcesz odpuścić na samym początku?  
\- Nie mogę - powtórzyła zgnębiona Refia. - Chciałabym, ale... przepraszam.  
Wyszła i zostawiła chłopców samych. Luneth rozłożył ramiona z rezygnacją.  
\- No cóż... szkoda laski, ale co począć. Przecież jej nie porwiemy.  
W smętnych nastrojach, jako że szybko zdążyli przywyknąć do obecności Refii w ich małej drużynie, udali się do rezydującego w gospodzie Cida. Dopiero teraz, po zdjęciu klątwy mogli mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć. Niezbyt wysoki, tęgawy mężczyzna miał obfitą brodę, wąsy, i jakby tego było mało, gogle z ciemnymi szkłami. Dzięki temu miał zakrytą niemal całą twarz.  
\- Czołem, chłopaki! Wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że wam się uda! - wykrzyknął Cid, z ogromnym uznaniem waląc Arca i Lunetha w plecy. - Zuchy z was. Od razu, jak was zobaczyłem, to nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości.  
\- Dzięki - sapnął Luneth, gdy Cid uznał, iż tym swoistym pochwałom stało się zadość.  
Był zadowolony, że ma na sobie zbroję, gdyż tylko dzięki niej udało mu się uniknąć siniaków na plecach po "pochwałach" Cida. Nieopancerzony Arc nie miał tyle szczęścia. Luneth przyjrzał mu się ze współczuciem. Kumpel z nieszczególną miną rozcierał sobie kark.   
\- Trudno było? - zagadnął pilot. - Z tym zdejmowaniem klątwy?  
\- E, nie tak znowu bardzo - Luneth zrobił zawadiacką minę w stylu "co to nie ja". - Ładnie poszło, demon kopnął w kalendarz, a statek żeśmy panu zaparkowali pod lasem.  
\- Wygląda na to, że posłużył wam lepiej niż mnie - zachichotał mężczyzna. - Może byście mnie nim jeszcze podrzucili do Canaan, co?   
\- Serio? - uradował się Luneth. - Jasne, nie ma sprawy! Kiedy pan chce lecieć?  
\- Podobasz mi się, chłopcze - Cid wyszczerzył się z uciechą. - Zawsze gotów do akcji. Sam byłem za młodu taki jak ty.   
\- O ile wiem - wtrącił się Ingus, dotknięty brakiem uwagi - Dolina Nelv, przez którą, jak mniemam, winniśmy się udać, jest zatarasowana.  
\- Niech go pan nie słucha - prychnął Luneth. - To nasz etatowy smutas i sztywniak.  
\- Hmm, nawet jeśli, to ma rację. Do doliny możemy wlecieć dopiero, gdy pozbędziemy się głazu. Sądzę jednak, że po drobnej modyfikacji statku uda nam się to.  
\- Rozwalimy skałę w trzy dupy! - rozemocjonował się Luneth.  
\- Otóż to! - roześmiał się pilot. - Myślimy dokładnie tak samo, chłopcze.  
"Nie nazwałbym tego myśleniem", skrzywił się Ingus. "Ci dwaj szaleńcy dobrali się jak w korcu maku."  
\- Chodźmy do kowala, mam pewien pomysł - zarządził mężczyzna.

\- Cid, ty stary psie! - wykrzyknął Takka, rozjaśniając się na widok brodatego pilota. - Dobrze znowu cię widzieć w normalnej postaci.  
\- Wzajemnie, usmolony draniu!  
Obaj mężczyźni objęli się przyjaźnie i poklepali po plecach na powitanie, po czym Cid przystąpił do streszczania celu swojej wizyty.  
\- Słuchaj, Takka. Chcemy rozłupać tę wielką skałę przy Nelv. Ta trójka tutaj - wskazał na towarzyszących mu chłopców - to niezłe gagatki. Wiesz, że to im zawdzięczamy zdjęcie klątwy?  
Kowal spojrzał na Lunetha i jego towarzyszy nieco łaskawiej. W jego oczach pojawił się nawet cień szacunku.   
\- Teraz, jak mam takie wsparcie, to pomyślałem, że trza by ruszyć tyłek i coś zrobić z tym głazem. Chłopaki mi pomogą, ale musimy przerobić trochę mój statek.  
\- Co będzie ci potrzebne?   
\- Mithrilowy taran. Dałbyś radę skombinować coś takiego?  
Kowal zamyślił się na chwilę.  
\- Nie będzie z tym żadnego problemu.  
\- A na kiedy mógłbyś się z tym uwinąć?  
\- Przyjdź jutro wieczorem.  
\- Już jutro? Fantastycznie, stary! Dzięki wobec tego i do zobaczenia.  
Cid pożegnał się z chłopcami do jutrzejszego dnia i odszedł.   
\- Refia! Chodź, pomożesz mi - zawołał kowal. - Czeka nas dużo roboty!  
Dziewczyna wyszła z warsztatu, wlokąc za sobą młot i wielkie obcęgi. Po paru godzinach pracy była umorusana od pyłu węglowego i smaru. Spojrzała na kolegów i poczuła wyrzuty sumienia. Z jednej strony nie chciała znowu zostawiać ojca, z drugiej - ciągnęło ją na wyprawę z chłopakami.   
\- Do jutra, Refia. Może jeszcze zmienisz zdanie - Luneth próbował ją przekonać.  
Smętnie potrząsnęła głową i z ciężkim sercem zabrała się do pomocy ojcu. 

\- Arc, połóżże się już - zaspany Luneth ponaglił go po raz czwarty w ciągu godziny. - Nie wyśpisz się i jutro będziesz padał na nos.  
Szatyn siedział przy stole, po uszy zaczytany w opasłej księdze. Skąd ją wziął, Luneth nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Był gotów się założyć, że przyjaciel zdołałby wytrzasnąć czytadło nawet na środku pustyni. Wody pewnie by nie znalazł, ale książkę to i owszem. Oprócz działania mooglowej poczty to była kolejna tajemnica, której Luneth jeszcze nie rozwikłał.  
\- Już, już... - Arc wymruczał roztargnionym tonem i przewrócił kolejną stronę.  
\- Arkie... Śpijże wreszcie.  
\- Dobrze, Lun. Już zaraz... Jeszcze tylko doczytam kawałeczek...  
Lektura musiała być niezmiernie ciekawa, gdyż młody czytelnik miał wypieki na policzkach i nie mógł się od niej oderwać.  
\- Arc...  
\- Mhmm... Już mam niedużo do końca...  
Srebrnowłosy nastolatek spojrzał w sufit z rezygnacją. Ta sytuacja powtarzała się z podziwu godną regularnością, od kiedy tylko Arc nauczył się czytać - co stało się oczywiście bardzo wcześnie. Dla pasjonującej lektury był gotów zarwać całą noc i zapomnieć o jedzeniu, odpoczynku, o całym świecie wręcz. To było nieuleczalne.  
\- Ochh! - przestraszony chłopiec upuścił czytane tomisko.  
Ciężka, okuta księga z głośnym hukiem łupnęła o drewnianą podłogę, o mało nie wybijając w niej dziury. Arc został złapany silnym chwytem przez kumpla i zataszczony do łóżka. Jak zwykle protesty werbalne nie zdały się na nic, a o skutecznym oporze fizycznym mógł tylko pomarzyć.  
\- Dość tego ślęczenia. Kładź się i śpij. Czy to jasne? - Luneth spojrzał na niego surowo.  
Przynajmniej miał nadzieję, że surowo.  
\- Tak. Nie gniewaj się - Arc uśmiechnął się do niego pojednawczo.  
\- Mhm... nie gniewam się przecież - Luneth odchrząknął, nadrabiając miną. Za skarby świata nie przyznałby się nikomu, że przy swoim nieśmiałym przyjacielu mięknie jak karton na deszczu. - Co tam w ogóle wyczytałeś takiego ciekawego? - burknął szorstko, starając się ukryć zmieszanie i oglądając okładkę.  
\- Och, bo tam jest masa nadzwyczajnych informacji o magii ogniowej - Arc zapalił się do tematu i zeskoczył z łóżka. - Zobacz, w czwartym rozdziale...  
\- Ej no! - Luneth pogroził mu palcem. - Wracaj do wyra. Zdaje się, że mówiliśmy coś na temat czytania do późna w nocy. Jakieś sto tysięcy razy zresztą.  
Chwycił niebezpiecznie ciekawe dzieło naukowe pod pachę i wszedł do łóżka.   
\- Będę na tym spał, żeby cię nie podkorciło do czytania ukradkiem - oświadczył, zadowolony z własnej pomysłowości.  
Ledwo wstrzymał śmiech na widok zawiedzionej miny przyjaciela. Kogo jak kogo, ale Arca potrafił rozszyfrować w mgnieniu oka. Wsunął księgę pod poduszkę, ułożył się wygodnie i uśmiechając się niewinnie do rozżalonego kumpla, usnął smacznie.  
Kto by pomyślał, że na magii ogniowej będzie się tak dobrze spało! 

Drugi dzień rozpoczął się eksploratorską wizytą w kopalniach mithrilu. Zakończywszy krótką, ale owocną wycieczkę, chłopcy wrócili na powierzchnię i udali się do Cida. Razem z nim odwiedzili kowala, gdzie okazało się, że taran był już gotowy do zamocowania. Luneth nie był osamotniony w swoim podziwie do Takki, który tak szybko uporał się ze zleceniem.   
\- Takka, przeszedłeś samego siebie - Cid pokręcił głową z uznaniem. - Jak zwykle u ciebie: błyskawicznie, sprawnie i po mistrzowsku. Jesteś prawdziwym zawodowcem, chłopie.  
\- Czego się nie robi dla kumpli - uśmiechnął się kowal. - Miłej podróży, i pozdrów ode mnie żonę.  
\- Na pewno to zrobię - podziękował pilot. - Biedaczka pewnie umiera z nerwów, bo nie wie, co się ze mną dzieje. Do zobaczenia, Takka!  
\- Bywaj, Cid!  
Luneth chciał się jeszcze pożegnać z Refią i ostatni raz spróbować ją namówić, by z nimi leciała. Koleżanki nigdzie jednak nie było. Może odpoczywała po tylu godzinach ciężkiej pracy? Po minie Arca i nawet Ingusa widział, że im też jest przykro z powodu decyzji Refii. Ale cóż, nie mieli na to wpływu. Wyszli z kuźni za Cidem i udali się na statek. Srebrzyste okucia dzioba uformowane były w długi, wystający na kilkanaście metrów drąg. "Takim taranem można by rozpierniczyć całą górę, a nie tylko głaz", pomyślał z uznaniem Luneth.  
\- Właźcie, chłopaki - Cid popędził młodych towarzyszy. - Czeka nas fajowa wycieczka!  
Perspektywa spotkania z żoną podniosła go na duchu i gnała do działania. Wbiegł truchcikiem do środka, chwycił za koło sterowe i uruchomił silnik, podśpiewując pod nosem z uciechą. Chłopcy weszli za nim i starannie zamknęli drzwi.   
\- Haha, spóźniliście się!  
Luneth obrócił się i osłupiał.  
\- Refia?! Ale ...myślałem, że... czy nie powinnaś być, no wiesz...? Mówiłaś, że zostajesz...?  
\- No tak. Ale przecież wszyscy czworo dostaliśmy zadanie, prawda? Ja też dostałam - uniosła głowę z wyrazem determinacji. - Zdecydowaliśmy, że ruszymy razem w podróż, że zrobimy, co do nas należy. Myślałam o tym całą noc i wiedziałam, że na pewno nie zostanę w Kazus. A poza tym... wiecie, nie chcę być kowalem. A na pewno nie teraz. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna ojcu, że opiekował się mną przez te wszystkie lata, od kiedy straciłam rodziców, ale po prostu muszę najpierw to zrobić...  
\- Zaczekaj, to znaczy, że Takka... że on nie jest... znaczy, ty też jesteś sierotą? - zdziwił się Luneth. - O, a ja myślałem, że to twój rodzony ojciec.  
\- Ty też? Nie masz rodziców? - tym razem zdziwiła się Refia.  
\- Obaj z Arkiem nie mamy.  
\- Ja również - odezwał się Ingus.  
\- Serio? Rany, to nie może być przypadek - zdumiał się Luneth. - Kryształ musiał o tym wiedzieć, nie?  
\- Być może. Czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? - zapytał sucho rycerz.  
\- Nie wiem. Po prostu to dziwne i tyle.  
Nie mieli czasu na dalsze roztrząsanie kwestii rodzinnych, gdyż Cid gromkim głosem ostrzegł ich o zbliżaniu się do celu podróży. W polu widzenia pojawiła się ogromna skała, która oderwała się od szczytu jednej z gór, stoczyła i zaklinowała na dobre, tarasując trakt komunikacyjny między Kazus a Canaan.   
\- Trzymajcie się, dzieciaki!   
Twardszy od stali taran wbił się w skałę z przeraźliwym, raniącym uszy łoskotem i wprawił kadłub w wibracje. Głaz rozpękł się na mniejsze części i cały kamienny rumosz zsunął się w dół. Niestety, zderzenie było groźne w skutkach. Cid stracił panowanie nad sterem i statek runął w dół. Pilot zdołał jeszcze tylko uchronić pasażerów od roztrzaskania, ale to było wszystko.   
Kaszląc i parskając, czterej młodzi Wojownicy Światła wyczołgali się na zewnątrz. Statek leżał na jednej burcie, przechylony i w kiepskim stanie. W kadłubie ziała ogromna dziura, wszystkie maszty się połamały. Taran leżał kilkanaście metrów dalej, oderwany siłą zderzenia. W powietrzu unosiły się kłęby szarego pyłu, który powstał po rozłupaniu głazu.   
\- Uff... Arc, jesteś cały? A wy? - zapytał Luneth, gramoląc się niezgrabnie z kolan i siadając pod skałą.  
\- Wszystko dobrze.  
\- Panu nic się nie stało?  
\- Nie, ale mój śliczny statek jest do niczego - zmartwił się Cid, oglądając szczątki. - Nie myślałem, że się rozbijemy. Widocznie ta kamienna cholera była twardsza niż zakładałem. Co z wami, dzieciaki?  
\- Ujdzie - wykaszlała Refia. - Chociaż bywało lepiej.  
Pilot uspokoił się, choć nadal był zdołowany zniszczeniem statku.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że już kiedyś przeżyłem coś takiego - mruknął pod nosem Luneth.  
Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując przywołać zapomniane wspomnienie.  
\- Lun, nie uderzyłeś się w głowę? - zapytał z przestrachem Arc, siadając koło niego i kładąc mu dłoń na czole.  
\- W głowę, w plecy, w tyłek, w łokieć - wyliczył cierpko Luneth. - A bo co...?  
\- Przecież nigdy nie lecieliśmy statkiem, nawet nie widzieliśmy żadnego. Nie możesz czegoś takiego pamiętać. Może masz jakiś uraz głowy? - zmartwił się szatyn.  
\- E, nie. Aż tak się nie walnąłem. Pewnie jakieś dziwne przywidzenia - zbagatelizował Luneth i wstał z ziemi. - Czas iść dalej!  
Arc spojrzał na niego z troską, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej. Cid spisał na straty całkowicie zniszczony statek. Poszperał po zgliszczach, wydobył kilka narzędzi i spakował je do worka. Potem już bez dalszej zwłoki poprowadził młodych towarzyszy w kierunku swojego miasta.   
\- Droga młodzieży, będziemy teraz szli przez niebezpieczny teren - ostrzegł i chwycił potężny młot. - Lepiej trzymajcie się blisko mnie, żeby nic was nie napadło.  
\- Eee, spoko, psze pana. Walczyliśmy już przecież z potworami. A co tu jest? Pewnie tylko te zielone gluty i latajki? - Luneth wydął lekceważąco usta.  
\- Tylko? - roześmiał się Cid. - Zobaczymy, co powiesz, jak już je zobaczysz, chłopcze.  
\- Pan się nie boi, dam radę.

Gdy napotkali żerujące zielone ślimaczaste stwory, Luneth wyrwał do przodu. Zamierzał udowodnić pilotowi, że nie jest żadnym łamagą. Zaniepokojony Cid pospieszył za nim, ale jego pomoc okazała się zbędna. Luneth radził sobie znakomicie, jego towarzysze także. Pilot wspomagał ich sporadycznie magią ogniową i z lubością rozgniatał młotem latające insekty wielkości psa.   
\- Dobra z was kompania - uśmiechnął się Cid. - Żebym się tak nie spieszył do żony, to chętnie bym się z wami powłóczył po okolicy. Za młodu to wszędzie mnie nosiło. Ech, stare, dobre czasy!  
\- Dlatego pan został pilotem?  
\- E, to nieciekawa historia - mężczyzna zbył pytanie. - A co wy w ogóle tam robiliście z tym demonem? Byście opowiedzieli trochę. Akurat mamy czas, zanim dojdziemy do miasta.   
\- No, demon to jedna rzecz. A druga, że dostaliśmy misję – pochwalił się Luneth.  
\- Misję?  
\- Spotkaliśmy Kryształ i zostaliśmy Wojownikami Światła – oznajmił.   
Cid spojrzał na niego w milczeniu i podkręcił wąsa.  
\- Serio – zapewnił chłopak. - Może pan ich zapytać, jeśli pan myśli, że ściemniam.  
\- Nie, nie o to chodzi – uspokoił go Cid. - Wierzę ci. Słyszałem o tej legendzie. W sumie to mnie nie dziwi, że akurat was wybrano – mruknął cicho, przyglądając się uważnie całej czwórce.  
\- Co pan mówił, bo nie dosłyszałem? - zapytał Luneth.  
\- Nic takiego. No to gratuluję, dzieciaki. Miałem dobre przeczucie, jak was zahaczyłem w Kazus. Ale nie stójmy tak, opowiecie resztę w trakcie marszu. Idziemy, kochani! - pomknął raźno naprzód.   
\- Fajnie, że wróciłaś, Refi - Luneth zrównał się z koleżanką, idącą na końcu.   
\- Dzięki - spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. - Choć nie byłam do końca pewna, czy powinnam zostawiać ojca.  
\- Zrozumie - pocieszył ją. - Na pewno nie będzie się gniewał. Wie, że to ważna sprawa, a nie byle co.  
\- Mam nadzieję...  
\- Okropna robota w tej twojej kuźni. Nie wiem, jak to wytrzymywałaś.  
\- No właśnie nie bardzo wytrzymywałam. To nie dla mnie takie zajęcie. Nudne i męczące, kucie mieczy, podków-  
\- ...pierścieni mithrilowych - podsunął niewinnie Luneth.  
\- Zawsze mi to będziesz wypominał, co? - westchnęła smętnie.  
\- Nie, żartowałem - roześmiał się. - Jak coś się nie da tak, to trza próbować inaczej. Zrobiliśmy, co mieliśmy zrobić i tylko to się liczy.   
\- A co sądzisz o Cidzie? Jest dość dziwny, nie?  
\- Trochę odjechany dziadek, ale mnie to nie przeszkadza.  
\- Refia! Luneth! - rozległo się wołanie pilota. - Co wy tak z tyłu zostaliście? Nie odłączajcie się.  
\- Już idziemy! - podtruchtali do reszty grupy.  
\- Rozumiem, że chcieliście mieć chwilkę prywatności - Cid mrugnął do nich porozumiewawczo - ale nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać.  
\- Tylko rozmawialiśmy! - oburzyła się Refia.  
\- Spokojnie, ja wam nie wypominam - zarechotał Cid. - Sam kiedyś byłem młody, to wiem. Byle krzaki-  
\- Tylko rozmawialiśmy! - powtórzył z naciskiem Luneth.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze - rozweselony pilot uniósł ręce - skoro nie chcecie się przyznać... 

\- Stare, dobre Canaan - Cid rozpromienił się na widok miasteczka. - Dzięki za pomoc, naprawdę jesteście dzielni. Będę bardzo miło wspominał czas, który z wami spędziłem.  
\- Wzajemnie - uśmiechnął się Luneth.  
Polubił wesołego pilota i żałował, że Cid porzuca ich towarzystwo.   
\- Szkoda, że statek nam się roztrzaskał - westchnął niepocieszony mężczyzna. - Podejrzewam, że przydałby wam się nowy, skoro macie do zrobienia taką ważną rzecz, no i z chęcią bym wam pomógł, ale niestety znam się tylko na budowie kadłubów. Silniki to już nie moja broszka.  
\- Zna pan kogoś, kto umie je budować?  
\- Owszem. Odwiedźcie go, to król Argus.  
\- Eee... król? - Luneth zrobił niewyraźną minę.  
Czemu ciągle musieli mieć do czynienia z królami, księżniczkami i innymi dworskimi sztywniakami?  
\- Nie martw się, chłopcze. Argus jest w porządku, na pewno chętnie wam pomoże. To bardzo łebski jegomość. Jak już z nim pogadacie, to wróćcie do mnie i wtedy coś wymyślimy. A teraz, wybaczcie, ale muszę lecieć do żony - zerknął tęsknie na dom o białych ścianach po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Wpadnijcie potem, przedstawię was żonie. Na pewno się ucieszy z poznania takich zuchów.  
\- Dziękujemy za zaproszenie - Ingus skłonił się wytwornie. - Na pewno przyjdziemy.  
\- A więc do zobaczenia!  
\- Idziemy się powłóczyć po mieście? Powinniśmy wpaść do zbrojowni i kupić jakąś porządną broń dla Arca - zaproponował Luneth, gdy już rozstali się z Cidem.   
\- Najlepszy byłby kij, wspomagający rzucanie zaklęć - zaproponował rycerz.  
\- Masz rację. To co, Arkie? Chcesz badyla?  
\- D-dobrze... nie znam się na tym. Wy zdecydujcie.  
Uzgodniwszy to, wkroczyli do zbrojowni canaańskiej. Luneth śmiało ruszył w kierunku sprzedawcy - niskiego, grubego i prawie łysego mężczyzny o rozbieganych oczkach. Arc podreptał za przyjacielem, rozglądając się dookoła. Pierwszy raz był w takim miejscu i czuł się troszkę nieswojo. Pomieszczenie wypełnione było żelastwem zwisającym z sufitu i zalegającym pod ścianami. Zwalone w stosach leżały hełmy, naramienniki i nagolenniki. Topory i miecze poukładane były w koszach, a o ścianę poopierano tarcze i włócznie. Na drewnianych stojakach wisiały zbroje różnego rodzaju.   
Luneth z Ingusem rozważali fachowo zalety poszczególnych kijów, spierając się i przekonując. W końcu uznali, że znaleźli koledze odpowiedni model. Ingus zajął się dyskusją z Refią na temat wyższości zbroi płytowej nad kolczugą. A może na odwrót.   
\- Trzymaj - Luneth wyciągnął w kierunku przyjaciela wielki, rzeźbiony kij z ostro zakończonym czubkiem. Właściwie "kij" nie był odpowiednim terminem. Należałoby raczej powiedzieć "drąg", ze względu na jego grubość.  
Arc chwycił go ostrożnie i choć kij był dłuższy, niż on sam miał wzrostu, poczuł, że ta broń doskonale mu pasuje. Wcale nie była bardzo ciężka. Poczuł leciutkie drgania i mrowienie, które zaraz ustały. Zupełnie jakby broń przystosowywała się do nowego właściciela.   
\- Chyba komuś bardzo spodobała się sztacheta - zażartował Luneth, widząc, że na ustach przyjaciela pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Młodzieńcze, to nie sztacheta, tylko Ognisty Kij - zaprotestował urażony sprzedawca.  
\- Dobrze, niech tam - Luneth machnął ugodowo dłonią. - Ognisty. Potrzebna mi jeszcze tarcza i łuk. Tylko nie wciskaj mi pan żadnego szajsu, bo nie mam czasu ani cierpliwości na takie zabawy.  
\- Nie no, jakżebym śmiał - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chytrze pod nosem i udał się do magazynu.  
Arc z Lunethem nie musieli długo czekać na jego powrót.   
\- Proszę bardzo - sprzedawca podał Lunethowi okrągłą tarczę.  
Niewiele myśląc, chłopak z całej siły walnął w nią leżącą obok buławą. Usłyszawszy głośny, metaliczny dźwięk Ingus i Refia przerwali rozmowę i spojrzeli zaniepokojeni w stronę kolegów. Luneth wyszczerzył się wesoło, dając im znak, że wszystko w porządku. Ingus potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą, a Refia popukała się w czoło, po czym oboje wrócili do rozmowy.  
\- Dobra, może być - powiedział łaskawie Luneth. - Nie rozpierniczyła się od takiego ciosu, więc chyba wytrzyma. Teraz dawaj pan łuk, tylko chyżo.   
\- Może któryś z tych? - mężczyzna wskazał na łuki wiszące obok na ścianie.  
Luneth spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
\- Czy ja wyglądam na jakiegoś zasmarkanego ośmiolatka? - rozgniewał się. Ten śliski facet zaczynał mu już działać na nerwy. - Gościu, ja potrzebuję broni na potwory, a nie do zabawy!  
\- Przepraszam najmocniej. Mam tu taki ciekawy egzemplarz, proszę spojrzeć - płatnerz podał mu łuk średniej długości o ciemnobrązowym łęczysku. - Bardzo dobry na jaszczury i smoki. Można używać żelaznych strzał albo piorunowych.  
\- Piorunowych? No to niech pan da jedną, sprawdzimy.  
Luneth wziął do ręki podaną strzałę i przyjrzał jej się z powątpiewaniem. Spróbował ją założyć na cięciwę, ale pocisk nie pasował.  
\- Ejże, to nie hula! To jakaś padaka, a nie piorunowe!  
\- Proszę wybaczyć - sumitował się sprzedawca, nierad, że trafił na bystrego klienta, znającego się na rzeczy. A tyle sobie po nim obiecywał. - Pomyliłem skrzynki, mają ten sam kolor. To są zwykłe strzały i faktycznie nie pasują do tego modelu.  
\- Takie chwyty na czaszkę to se pan zachowaj na buraków z Kazus - rozzłościł się nie na żarty Luneth.  
Arc stał cicho z boku, przysłuchując się rozmowie. Nie znał się na broni. Pomimo swoich rozległych zainteresowań akurat w tej dziedzinie miał znikomą wiedzę. Zdawał się całkowicie na przyjaciela, który miał większe doświadczenie z morderczymi narzędziami.  
\- No wporzo, te ujdą - mruknął Luneth. - Heeej, wy tam, bierzecie coś? - krzyknął do towarzyszy.  
Koledzy podeszli do niego ze swoimi nabytkami. Ingus wybrał sobie miecz, a Refia naramienniki.  
\- Niech pan ich doliczy - zażądał Luneth. - Za ten miecz to ile?  
\- Cztery tysiące gil - odparł gładko sprzedawca, nie tracąc jeszcze nadziei na ubicie dobrego interesu.  
\- Cooo?! Chybaś pan z chocobo zleciał!  
\- Nie przesadzaj, Luneth... - zaczął Ingus, ale ucichł, kopnięty brutalnie w goleń.  
\- Dwa osiemset mogę dać co najwyżej.  
\- Trzy i pół - zasugerował coraz bardziej zniechęcony mężczyzna.  
\- Trzy, biorąc pod uwagę, jak żeś pan kantował ze strzałami. Promocja jakaś się należy, co nie?  
\- W porządku, niech będzie. A za naramienniki tysiąc pięćset.  
\- Dobra, trzy kawałki za miecz i półtora za naramienniki, to razem będzie cztery kawałki - policzył bezczelnie Luneth. - Zgadza się?  
\- Tak - uśmiech sprzedawcy był tak daleki od szczerości, jak to tylko możliwe. - Promocja...   
\- Miło się z panem robi interesy - pochwalił go zadowolony chłopak, płacąc za wszystko i wypychając kompanów ze zbrojowni. - Do widzenia.  
\- Co to było za przedstawienie? - zapytał niezadowolony Ingus, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz.  
\- Ucz się ode mnie, jak kupować - pouczył go Luneth. - Nie mamy za dużo kasy, więc to ważne. Masz miecz za trzy tysiące zamiast za cztery. Dlatego ja trzymam kasę, a nie ty, frajerze. Ten facet orżnąłby cię bez mrugnięcia okiem!  
\- Byłem zajęty nauką szermierki i magii, a nie targowania się z małomiasteczkowymi sprzedawcami - bronił się urażony Ingus.  
\- Ażeś się wyuczył tej szermierki, no! Spuściłem ci niezły łomot.   
\- Przyznaję, iż wtedy wygrałeś - odparł spokojnie rycerz, kładąc nacisk na słowo "wtedy". - A może chcesz pokazać, czy równie dobrze idzie ci z magią ofensywną?  
\- Czemu nie - Luneth zgodził się bez namysłu.  
Nie zamierzał dawać Ingusowi satysfakcji odmową. Ledwo jednak wypowiedział te słowa, pożałował pochopnej decyzji. Magia nie była jego mocną stroną. Właściwie to ledwo zdążył ją liznąć. Klamka jednak zapadła. Ingus uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Wiedział już, jak łatwo jest podpuścić Lunetha i wykorzystać jego impulsywność do własnych celów. Którym aktualnie był rewanż za Tamten Pojedynek.  
\- Ale chyba nie zamierzacie się tłuc w mieście - zganiła ich Refia. - Niedługo będziemy w trasie, to się ponawalacie przy okazji.  
\- Może chodźmy teraz odwiedzić Cida - zaproponował Arc, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego kolegę.   
Nie chciał, żeby znowu ze sobą walczyli. Nadąsani chłopcy nie protestowali, więc mała drużyna udała się do siedziby pilota. Biały domek o żółtych dachówkach stał nieco na uboczu, otoczony drzewami i ładnymi klombami kwiatów.   
\- Ha, jesteście! Świetnie. Wchodźcie, wchodźcie - Cid gościnnie otwarł drzwi i odsunął się na bok, by ich przepuścić. - Żona trochę chora, ale jak jej powiedziałem o was, to nie mogła się doczekać spotkania.  
\- Chora? - zmartwił się Arc. - Może moglibyśmy w czymś pomóc?  
\- Jasne - potwierdził Luneth, wyciągając z torby eliksir. - Jak to nie zadziała, to nie wiem, co by mogło.  
Faktycznie, po wypiciu leczniczej mikstury kobieta wyzdrowiała momentalnie.  
\- Dziękuję wam - uśmiechnęła się do młodych gości. - Męczyłam się z tym kaszlem już strasznie długo i nic nie pomagało... I dziękuję, że pomogliście mojemu mężowi. Opowiedział mi o was i waszych wyczynach. Jesteście bardzo dzielni, i w dodatku tacy młodzi - wzruszyła się. - Biedactwa. Nie boicie się tych wszystkich strasznych bestii, które czają się za miastem?  
\- Skarbie, żebyś widziała, jak Luneth pięknie ścina łby potworom - Cid poklepał go po ramieniu. - To zuch chłopak.  
\- Naprawdę? No proszę, taka odwaga w tym wieku. Brawo, młodzieńcze.   
\- Heh, dziękuję.  
\- Tak żeście wszyscy wyrośli... - wzruszony Cid pociągnął nosem.  
\- Przecież to tylko parę godzin. Przez ten czas chyba nie mogliśmy uróść tak bardzo? - roześmiał się Luneth.  
\- Ehm... no cóż... - zaplątał się pilot. - Znaczy... O, przypomniałem sobie o czymś!  
Wskazał zdezorientowanemu nastolatkowi lampę przytwierdzoną do ściany i poinstruował go:  
\- Za tą ścianą jest ukryte przejście. Jak zejdziecie po schodach, to traficie do mojego hangaru, gdzie trzymałem statki i części do nich. Jest tam sporo rzeczy, które mogą się wam przydać w podróży. Bierzcie, co chcecie. Żeby tam wejść, wystarczy tylko przekręcić tę lampę, o - zademonstrował.  
Kamienna ściana odsunęła się ze zgrzytem, odsłaniając wejście. Luneth spojrzał podejrzliwie na Cida. Był pewny, że pilot o czymś wie i nie chce powiedzieć. Chciał kontynuować indagację, ale towarzysze najwyraźniej nie dostrzegli niczego dziwnego w zachowaniu mężczyzny. Podziękowali mu grzecznie i ponaglili Lunetha, żeby wreszcie się ruszył.   
\- A, i wpadnijcie do mnie jutro, zanim opuścicie Canaan. Mam dla was jeszcze parę fajnych rzeczy, ale muszę je ściągnąć z magazynu. To trochę potrwa.  
\- Bardzo dziękujemy i do zobaczenia.  
Luneth poprowadził swój oddziałek po schodach w dół, do hangaru.   
\- Wiecie co? - szepnął, gdy już zeszli na dół i był pewny, że pilot go nie usłyszy. - Mi się zdaje, że Cid coś ukrywa.  
\- Wydaje ci się - zbagatelizował Ingus.  
\- Na serio - upierał się Luneth. - Wy nie zauważyliście?  
Refia pokręciła przecząco głową, a Arc zerknął na przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w niego, oczekując poparcia.  
\- N-nie wiem... może... skoro tak twierdzisz, Lun, t-to ...pewnie tak...  
\- Widzicie? Arc też to zauważył - oznajmił triumfalnie Luneth, nie zauważając rozbawionych spojrzeń, jakimi wymienili się Ingus i Refia. - Musimy kiedyś przycisnąć Cida.  
W podziemiach znaleźli wiele przydatnych przedmiotów i solidnie zaopatrzeni, wydostali się z Cidowej "jaskini" na zewnątrz.  
\- Chodźmy coś zjeść - jęknęła Refia. - Od tego łażenia wte i wewte zrobiłam się głodna.  
\- Ja też - przyznał Luneth. - Poza tym już się ciemni, więc zjemy, kimniemy się i rano ruszamy.  
W gospodzie domyślny Luneth wpuścił przyjaciela na zaciszne miejsce w kąciku i usiadł obok, odgradzając go sobą od sali. Wiedział, że Arc nie czuje się zbyt pewnie, siedząc na widoku.   
\- Czyli teraz musimy zabrać się za szukanie pozostałych Kryształów - podsumował, dziabiąc widelcem rozgotowanego ziemniaka. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja nie mam bladego pojęcia, gdzie ich szukać.  
\- Gdyby każdy o nich wiedział, pewnie długo by nie przetrwały w jednym kawałku - zachichotała Refia.  
\- Pewnie tak. Ten niebieski fajnie by oświetlał pokój, co nie? - Luneth dołączył się do żartów. - Kto by nie chciał mieć takiego żyrandola?  
\- Może ustalmy plan podróży, zamiast opowiadać głupie dowcipy - warknął Ingus. - Skoro wy dwoje nie wiecie, co robić, może Arc coś doradzi?  
\- Ja...? ...do-dostosuję się do waszej decyzji.  
\- Nie no, Ingus dobrze gada. Masz jakiś pomysł, Arc? Jeśli tak, to nam powiedz. Chcemy znać twoje zdanie - zachęcił go kumpel.  
\- No więc... ja t-też nie wiem, gdzie są inne Kryształy, ale skoro mamy ich szukać, przydałby nam się jakiś środek lokomocji - zaczął nieśmiało Arc. - Więc ja zacząłbym od znalezienia jakiegoś statku. Może u Wikingów by nam się udało...  
\- Całkiem niegłupio - pochwalił Luneth. - Jak się tam dostaniemy?  
Arc sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął wielką płachtę papieru. Rozłożył ją na stole i pokazał towarzyszom trasę.  
\- Powinniśmy udać się do Tozus. To jest taka gnomia wioska niedaleko stąd. Ale żeby tam wejść, musimy mieć zwój miniaturyzacji, żeby się zmniejszyć. Z wioski prowadzi najkrótsza droga do Zatoki Wikingów, bo można przejść Tunelem Tozuskim, o tutaj - stuknął palcem w punkt na mapie. - Tunel przechodzi pod Górami Myranos, więc nie będziemy musieli się wspinać ani tracić czasu na obejście całego pasma górskiego.  
\- Świetny pomysł. Należy ci się stanowisko naszego stratega - zaproponowała z uznaniem Refia. - Powinieneś planować naszą trasę i to, co mamy dalej robić.  
\- Zgadza się - zaśmiał się Luneth. - Oprócz planowania, co zabrać ze sobą w trasę. Byłoby kijowo utknąć na środku pustyni, a do żarcia mieć tylko książki i papier do pisania - wesoło władował kumplowi sójkę w bok. - Dobra, to robimy tak, jak powiedział Arc. Może faktycznie u Wikingów dorwiemy jakąś łajbę, a potem u tego całego króla Argusa też coś wycyganimy.  
\- To musimy jutro poszukać sklepu ze zwojami - dorzuciła Refia. - Skoro mamy się pomniejszać. Chyba gdzieś tu taki widziałam, to pójdę z rana i kupię.  
Refia i Luneth zajęli się omawianiem praktycznych spraw związanych z podróżą, a Ingus dorzucał od czasu do czasu jakąś uwagę. Arc z początku słuchał rozmowy, ale potem górę zaczęło brać zmęczenie. Był coraz bardziej senny. Oparł głowę na ręce i zaczął odpływać w krainę snu.  
\- Zanieść cię? - usłyszał przy uchu szept.  
\- C-co? - otwarł szeroko oczy i spojrzał na Lunetha, który uśmiechał się łobuzersko.  
Zostali w jadalni sami, Refii i Ingusa nie było już przy stole. Arc nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sobie poszli i ile czasu już upłynęło.   
\- Zanieść cię na górę, do pokoju? - powtórzył rozweselony chłopak. - Żaden problem, już kiedyś cię zanosiłem, pamiętasz?  
Oczywiście, że Arc pamiętał. To było jeszcze w Ur, gdy obaj byli dużo młodsi. Zasiedzieli się raz do późnego wieczora pod ulubionym drzewem. Arc usnął wtedy i Luneth z trudem go obudził i skłonił do powrotu do domu. Zaspany Arc dowlókł się jakoś do schodów prowadzących na piętro. Zaraz jednak przysiadł na pierwszym stopniu i zasnął, tym razem na dobre. Luneth nie miał wyjścia. Zaniósł śpiącego przyjaciela na górę, żeby nie oberwało im się od Niny za spóźnienie.  
\- Luneth, nie mam już ośmiu lat - przypomniał z wyrzutem Arc.  
\- No nie, ale przed chwilą prawie zasnąłeś z nosem w talerzu - parsknął wesoło Luneth.  
\- Wcale nie spałem. Tylko miałem zamknięte oczy.  
\- Aha... To skoro już je otwarłeś, chodźmy na górę.   
Arc wstał zza stołu i w ostatniej chwili stłumił ziewnięcie, gdyż Luneth patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Naprawdę nie spałem - wymamrotał mało przekonująco.   
\- To jak? Ostatnia szansa - zażartował Luneth, gdy dotarli do schodów. - Na pewno nie chcesz, żebym cię zaniósł?   
\- Dziękuję ci, ale sam wyjdę - szatyn odmówił z godnością i ruszył na górę, ignorując rechot kumpla.  
Luneth dołączył do niego kilkoma susami i dalej poszli już razem.   
\- I tak byś mnie nie uniósł, jestem za ciężki - Arc próbował dodać sobie pewności.  
\- Ty za ciężki? - zawołał z niedowierzaniem Luneth. - Przecież ważysz tyle, co piórko! Sam zobacz.  
Zanim Arc zdołał się połapać w sytuacji, Luneth chwycił go, podniósł i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. W tym momencie uchyliły się drzwi od pokoju i wychynął z nich Ingus. Spojrzał z naganą na rozweselonych kolegów.  
\- Moglibyście z łaski swojej nie robić tego na korytarzu? - upomniał ich cierpko.  
\- Niby czego? - nadąsał się Luneth, ale postawił kumpla z powrotem na podłogę.  
\- Tego, co zamierzaliście - uciął rycerz. - Hałasujecie tak, że słychać was aż na drugim końcu.  
\- Dobra już, dobra. Tylko się wygłupialiśmy - Luneth wpuścił Arca do pokoju i zamknął drzwi. 

Rankiem Refia pomknęła do sklepu, żeby kupić zwój miniaturyzacji. Wróciła do oczekujących na nią w gospodzie chłopców i ponuro poinformowała ich, że zwojów brakło, bo ostatni ktoś kupił kilka dni temu. Jakiś Desch czy jakoś tak. Zafrasowani, nie wiedzieli, jak teraz zmodyfikować plany. Wyszli na zewnątrz i za progiem natknęli się na jakąś kobietę. Prawdopodobnie na nich oczekiwała. Nim Luneth zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, chwyciła go rozpaczliwie za rękaw.  
\- Młody człowieku, może ty mi pomożesz? Już nie wiem, co robić, naprawdę. To wy jesteście tymi wojownikami, zuchami, którzy zdjęli klątwę, zabili straszne demony i uratowali całe królestwo? I rozłupaliście górę na pół?  
\- Eee... noo, tak jakby, trochę - Luneth zastanawiał się, kiedy wieść o ich wyczynach zdążyła tak prędko rozprzestrzenić się po Canaan i rozrosnąć się trzykrotnie.   
\- I jacy skromni! - wykrzyknęła z uznaniem. - Może zechcielibyście mi coś doradzić? Cała jestem w nerwach, nie mam pojęcia, co robić - zaczęła na nowo, załamując ręce. - Moja córka wpadła w straszną depresję.  
\- Oczywiście. Postaramy się pomóc, o ile będziemy potrafili - obiecała Refia w imieniu wszystkich, jako iż zakłopotany czymś Luneth nie odzywał się.  
\- Dziękuję! Proszę, wejdźcie - podniesiona na duchu kobieta zaprosiła ich do domu.   
Luneth przepuścił przodem Ingusa i Refię, po czym złapał przyjaciela za rękę.  
\- Arc, poczekaj sekundkę. Powiedz mi, co to jest ta depresja? To jakaś dziura czy co? Skoro ta laska w to wpadła? Myślisz, że będziemy musieli ją skądś wydostać? - szepnął niepewnie.   
\- Nie, Lun. Depresja to żadna dziura, w każdym razie nie dosłownie. Ta dziewczyna po prostu ma paskudny nastrój, może coś złego ją spotkało i jest smutna.  
\- Aaa... to o to chodzi! Załapałem. Słuchaj, ale nie mów tamtym, że nie wiedziałem - poprosił Luneth. - Dobrze? Jaśniepan zabiłby mnie śmiechem, jakby się o tym dowiedział.  
\- No wiesz! Jasne, że nikomu nie powiem! Nie musiałeś nawet wspominać - oburzył się Arc.   
\- Dzięki - srebrnowłosy chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością.   
Wszedł za nim do środka, bardzo zadowolony z uniknięcia wpadki. Choć nie przepadał za przesiadywaniem nad książkami, a do nauki wcale go nie ciągnęło, nie lubił wychodzić na ignoranta. Wiedział, że Arca zawsze może o wszystko zapytać, a on cierpliwie i dokładnie mu wyjaśni i go nie wyśmieje. Może dlatego stanowili w dwójkę taki zgrany team. Luneth był jego zbrojnym ramieniem, a Arc - intelektualnym wsparciem.   
Kobieta, która poprosiła ich o pomoc, rozmawiała właśnie z Refią. Luneth przysłuchiwał się temu jednym uchem. Z pokoju, w którym leżała córka zrozpaczonej kobiety, zwinięta w kłębek na łóżku, dobiegał jej niewyraźny głos. Dziewczyna była mocno przygnębiona i mamrotała coś do siebie. Luneth wyłowił tylko kilka zdań:  
\- Desch, dokąd poszedłeś...? ...przecież tam jest straszny smok... dlaczego mnie zostawiłeś?  
"Smok?" - to momentalnie zwróciło jego uwagę. Jeśli jego zadaniem było pocieszanie jakiejś panny, która miała chandrę, to chyba musiałby upaść na głowę. Ale smok! Smok to co innego.  
\- Sami widzicie - podjęła zmartwiona kobieta i wskazała na córkę. - Tęskni za Deschem. To taki młody człowiek, którego poznała. Pewnego razu powiedział, że musi coś zrobić i poszedł na wschód, w góry. Podobno tam gnieździ się jakiś latający smok... Przerażające. I od tej pory nie mamy żadnych wieści, nie wiemy, co się z nim stało.  
\- Pójdziemy tam! - zadeklarował energicznie Luneth. - Do smoka! Co wy na to?  
\- Zdecydowanie! - poparła go niespodziewanie Refia. - Przyprowadzimy tego całego Descha z powrotem!  
\- Dziękuję wam - wzruszyła się kobieta. - Jesteście tacy dzielni. Nie wiem, jak wam się odwdzięczę...  
\- Spokojnie, psze pani - prychnął Luneth. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.   
Pożegnawszy się, wyszli na zewnątrz.  
\- Patrzcie, jak się wszystko składa. Ten Desch ma ostatni zwój z minio...miniaturoza... z pomniejszaniem. I tak musimy iść i go szukać, bo inaczej nie wleziemy do Tozus - podsumował Luneth. - Tę smętną laskę pewnie puścił kantem, więc nie ma się co-  
\- Luneth! Jak możesz! - zgromiła go Refia.  
\- No co? Jak gdzieś polazł, to chyba mu zwisało - bronił się. - Zresztą co nas to obchodzi. I tak musimy gościa znaleźć, bo jest nam potrzebny. Tak więc twój plan podróży, Arkie, zawieszamy chwilowo.  
\- Do Cida mieliśmy iść - przypomniała Refia.  
\- Aha, to wpadnijmy do niego, no a potem to już naprawdę się stąd zwijamy.

Luneth zapukał do drzwi pilota. Dłuższą chwilę trwało, nim Cid mu otwarł. Poprawiał rozchełstaną koszulę i był trochę zasapany.  
\- Dzień dobry. Może przyszliśmy nie w porę? - Luneth przyjrzał mu się podejrzliwie.  
\- Ależ nie, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu, wiecie, witałem się z żoną, he he he - zarechotał Cid i puścił do niego oko.  
\- Dopiero teraz? - zdziwił się naiwnie Arc.  
\- Arkie, może idź po Ingusa i Refię, co? Powiedz im, żeby czekali przy fontannie. Ja do was zaraz przyjdę - polecił szybko Luneth, zanim pilot zdążył palnąć coś więcej.  
\- Dobrze, Lun. Do widzenia panu, panie Haze - posłuszny chłopak zszedł po schodkach i ruszył w kierunku furtki.  
\- Niechże pan trochę uważa na słowa - wycedził Luneth. - Tu są niewinne dzieci - wskazał kciukiem na przyjaciela, który właśnie wychodził na ulicę.  
\- Przepraszam - skruszony Cid pociągnął za wąsa. - Po prostu stęskniłem się za żonką, rozumiesz...  
\- Jasne - mruknął Luneth. - Rozumiem. To co pan chciał mi pokazać?


	6. Trudne początki

Mimo cichego pragnienia Arca, by zapomnieli o pojedynku, koledzy bardzo dobrze pamiętali o zaległych porachunkach. Okazja nadarzyła się dość szybko. Pierwszy postój wypadł na ładnym, trawiastym płaskowyżu, jakby stworzonym do staczania walk. Ingus odłożył całą broń na bok, to samo zrobił jego rywal.  
\- Do nokautu? - zaproponował rycerz. - Kto zejdzie do żółtego, przegrywa.   
\- Dobra. Jakiej magii używamy?  
\- Niech będzie sama żywiołowa, obojętne którego poziomu.  
\- Bez uzdrawiania.  
\- Bez.  
Luneth skinął nonszalancko głową, ale ten gest maskował brak pewności siebie. Wątpił, by udało mu się wykrzesać coś więcej niż magię drugiego poziomu. Dotąd marnie mu szło w tej dziedzinie, choć w sumie, mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie. Nie chciało mu się zbyt pilnie studiować Blizzardów ani Thunderów, o statusowych nie wspominając. "No dobra, nie ma co myśleć. Co będzie, to będzie".  
Arc z Refią, jak za pierwszym razem, stanowili publiczność. Tym razem Arc, mimo lojalności wobec przyjaciela miał leciutkie wątpliwości, czy Luneth zwycięży na tych zasadach, wybitnie mu nie pasujących. Refia za to nastawiła się na ciekawe widowisko i usadowiła się wygodnie na kępie trawy.  
Ingus rozpoczął pojedynek. Nim Luneth zdążył cokolwiek przedsięwziąć, oberwał potężnym, dobrze wycelowanym czarem piorunowym. Zacisnął zęby, czując nieprzyjemne elektryczne wyładowania na skórze. Ponieważ Ingus od razu był gotów do kolejnej akcji, Luneth zdał sobie sprawę, że musi go zatrzymać, choćby na moment. Cisnął w niego niechlujną Firą, która w większości poszła bokiem i nie wyrządziła szkody.   
Ingus doskonale wiedział, że najlepszym momentem do ataku jest ten, kiedy rywal właśnie wykonał swój ruch, a nie zdążył jeszcze przygotować się do kolejnego. Odbył setki godzin magicznych treningów i umiał doskonale wyczuć te ułamki sekund, kiedy przeciwnik jest odsłonięty. Wśród kompanów w Sasune słynął jako świetny magiczny taktyk, potrafiąc nieraz do ostatniej chwili przeczekać adwersarza i trafić go, gdy ten absolutnie niczego się nie spodziewał.   
Zdecydował się na użycie czaru ogniowego najniższego poziomu, za to dwóch pod rząd. Luneth aż się zachwiał na nogach. Ogromnym wysiłkiem zdołał się skupić i w momencie, gdy miał zamiar odwzajemnić się blondynowi Blizzarą, ten roześmiał się drwiąco:  
\- Podaj się, szkoda twojego wysiłku.  
\- Chciałbyś, złomiarzu! - rozzłościł się Luneth.  
Niestety, cała jego koncentracja rozsypała się na kawałeczki pod wpływem kpin Ingusa. Blizzara okazała się jedynie słabym Blizzardem.   
\- Widać, że magia nie dla ciebie – docinał mu dalej rycerz. - Nadajesz się tylko do wymachiwania cepem, kmiotku.  
Wściekły Luneth miał chęć porządnie mu wtłuc. Rosnący poziom frustracji i złości uniemożliwiał mu jednak zogniskowanie myśli na magii. To denerwowało go jeszcze bardziej i sprawa zaczynała robić się beznadziejna.   
Mimo to walczył dalej. Rady Ingusa o kapitulacji nawet nie potraktował poważnie. Poddawać się? To nie było w jego stylu. Udało mu się lekko osmalić rycerza ogniem, ale to było za mało. Wiedział, że musi się bardziej wysilić, jeśli chce wygrać.   
"Cholerny jaśniepan ma niezłego cela", pomyślał, zmrożony Blizzarą i chwilę potem, jakby dla kontrastu, trafiony czarem ogniowym. Zdał sobie sprawę, że za chwilę czeka go klęska. Walka fizyczna o wiele bardziej odpowiadała jego temperamentowi. Magia natomiast wymagała ciągłego skupienia i chłodnej kalkulacji. Coś, co było mu z gruntu obce. "No i po ptokach". Po kolejnej Blizzarze opuściły go siły i opadł na kolana.  
\- Twoje umiejętności napawają mnie ogromnym podziwem - zakpił blondyn.  
Jego dłoń jarzyła się jeszcze błękitnym światłem lodowego zaklęcia. Chłopak poruszył palcami, niedbale odsyłając energię z powrotem.  
\- Dobra, niech ci będzie - burknął nachmurzony Luneth. - Wygrałeś.  
\- Och, nie musisz informować zwycięzcy o tym, że wygrał.  
Luneth zacisnął zęby z irytacji i spróbował się podnieść.   
\- Czekaj, nie wstawaj, Lun. Najpierw cię uzdrowię - Arc znalazł się błyskawicznie koło niego.  
Biało-srebrzyste światło zwróciło pokonanemu wojownikowi utracone siły. Podniósł się z trawy, nie czując już osłabienia. Tylko urażona duma nadal dolegała. Niestety, na to nie było żadnej magii leczniczej.  
\- Dzięki, Arc. Kijowo mi poszło - przyznał samokrytycznie i spojrzał spode łba na stojącego nieopodal zwycięzcę pojedynku. - Nie mam pojęcia, czemu tak dałem ciała.  
\- Za późno uwolniłeś energię przy Firze - zauważył fachowo Arc. - To spowodowało, że siła czaru się rozproszyła i niecała Fira trafiła w cel. Poza tym przez cały czas byłeś zdekoncentrowany.  
\- Bo ten palant mi dogadywał – nadąsał się Luneth. - Wkurzał mnie jak cholera.  
\- Słyszałem to – zachichotał Arc. - To była doskonała taktyka.  
\- Taktyka? - nastroszył się Luneth.  
\- Widzisz, bo Ingus odkrył, że bez trudu umie cię wyprowadzić z równowagi i wykorzystał to. On dobrze wie, że do używania magii trzeba cały czas utrzymywać skupienie. Nie można dać się rozkojarzyć ani ponieść emocjom. Emocje utrudniają koncentrację, a tym samym użycie jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. Dlatego tak cię podpuszczał. Chciał, żebyś przestał się kontrolować, bo to ułatwiło mu zadanie.  
\- A to cwana bestia – Luneth mruknął z niechętnym uznaniem. - Chyba go nie doceniałem... Wiesz, Arkie, nie bardzo mi wychodzą te magiczne wywijasy. Ale tobie to świetnie idzie. Założę się, że zanim ten bufon by kiwnął palcem, położyłbyś go jednym strzałem.  
\- Przeceniasz moje możliwości.  
\- To ty się nie doceniasz. Jesteś najlepszym magiem w drużynie i na stówę sam jeden dokopałbyś całej naszej trójce.  
\- Naprawdę przesadzasz - zmieszany Arc spuścił wzrok. - Ty też mógłbyś się nauczyć tego samego, co ja. Mogę ci pokazać, jeśli chcesz. To nie jest bardzo trudne.  
\- Serio? - ucieszył się Luneth. - Dzięki! Postaram się opanować swoją głąbowatość i może coś mi wyjdzie.  
\- No i kto się tu nie docenia? - uśmiechnął się szatyn. - Mówiłem ci tyle razy, że nie jesteś głąbem.

\- Wiecie, tak się zastanawiam, skąd biorą się te wszystkie fajne rzeczy, które czasem znajdujemy - Luneth myślał na głos. - Wiecie, w jaskiniach i skrzyniach...? No bo co, gobliny je tam zaniosły?  
\- Kto wie, smoki podobno gromadzą złoto, to gobliny mogą kraść inne rzeczy - zgodziła się Refia.  
\- A może to... - zaczął niepewnie Arc.  
\- Tak, Arkie?   
\- Nie, to głupie - zmieszał się i zamilkł.  
\- Śmiało, mów - zachęcił go Luneth. - Masz jakieś inne wyjaśnienie?  
\- To czasem wygląda, jakbyśmy trafiali na jakieś opuszczone dawno temu miejsca, które kiedyś zamieszkiwali ludzie. A potem odeszli i te miejsca popadły w ruinę - Arc popatrzył niepewnie po twarzach kolegów. - Na przykład grota z Kryształem. Nie wydawało się wam, że te tunele musiał ktoś wykuć? Że dokądś prowadziły?  
\- Pewnie masz rację - przyznał Luneth. - Tam dalej było zawalone, ale kiedyś mogło coś być. Tylko kto tam mógł mieszkać?  
\- Nie wiem - Arc rozłożył bezradnie ręce. - Zresztą może się mylę...  
\- Tak czy inaczej, dzięki temu mamy kasę - podsumował praktycznie Luneth. - Refi, gdzie wsadziłaś te sztylety, cośmy ostatnio znaleźli? Trza je będzie opylić w mieście.  
\- Są w worku koło drzewa. W tym granatowym. Możesz też sprzedać mithrilowy miecz. Mamy trzy, nie potrzeba nam aż tyle. Naostrzyłam go i sprawdziłam, jest w idealnym stanie. Powinniśmy za niego dostać parę stówek.  
\- Dobra, to przy najbliższej okazji się tego pozbędziemy. Przyda się trochę gilów, bo nam już mało zostało. Ten Kryształ to mógłby sypnąć kasą - zafrasowany Luneth zajrzał do mieszka. - Misję to nam dał, ale forsy to już nie. A za darmo to można co najwyżej w mordę dostać, a i to nie zawsze.  
\- Nie powinieneś mówić takich rzeczy - skarcił go oburzony Ingus.  
\- Ojej, jaśniepan za delikutaśny na takie rozmowy? A myślisz, że pokój w gospodzie albo nowa zbroja są za darmo, tak?  
Ingus wzruszył ramionami. Wątki finansowe były dla niego uwłaczające. Uważał, że nie przystoi mu, jako rycerzowi, rozprawiać na takie przyziemne tematy. 

Kilka dni później obozowali w gęstym lesie. Luneth i Refia poszli nad rzekę, a Arc zabrał się za przygotowywanie jedzenia. Ingus przechadzał się po obozowisku, czujnie wypatrując potworów. Okolica wydawała się jednak spokojna. Zerknął na milczącego towarzysza. Właściwie nigdy nie widział go walczącego bronią. Gdy dochodziło do walki, drobny nastolatek polegał najchętniej na magii.   
\- Arc, umiesz w ogóle posługiwać się mieczem?  
Nagłe pytanie, które przerwało ciszę, zaskoczyło chłopaka. Upuścił łyżkę do garnka i nerwowo próbował ją wyłowić kawałkiem patyka.  
\- T-tak jakby... może trochę... Nie jestem w tym zbyt d-dobry.  
\- A powinieneś być. Co zrobisz, jeśli nie będziesz mógł użyć magii? - zapytał oschle Ingus. - Albo potwór będzie na nią odporny?  
\- Ja... yyy...  
\- Musimy być w miarę możliwości wszechstronni - ciągnął rycerz. - Jeśli żadne z nas nie będzie zdolne do walki i zostaniesz sam, być może będziesz zmuszony do walki fizycznej. Zostaw tę łyżkę - zniecierpliwił się. - Wstań!  
Wystraszony chłopiec posłusznie zerwał się na nogi. Nieprzystępny rycerz bardzo go onieśmielał. Arc nie odzywał się do niego prawie nigdy, jeśli nie został bezpośrednio zapytany.   
\- Mamy trochę czasu, więc sobie poćwiczymy - zarządził Ingus. - Chodź ze mną!  
Na skraju obozowiska był w miarę równy teren, pokryty igliwiem. Ingus odkopnął kilka szyszek i kamieni, które leżały na środku. Znalazł dwie żerdki, po czym jedną wręczył koledze, a drugą zostawił sobie.  
\- Nie będziemy używać ostrej broni, bo to zbyt niebezpieczne. Kije nam wystarczą. Chcę tylko zobaczyć, co umiesz - wyjaśnił. - Ustaw się naprzeciwko.  
Szatyn posłuchał, choć czuł się bardzo nieswojo.   
\- Zaatakuj mnie - nakazał rycerz.  
Arc zacisnął dłonie na kiju, żeby ukryć ich drżenie. Ingus był dużo większy i silniejszy od niego. Był wytrenowanym rycerzem. Nie spędził całego życia na czytaniu. Mimo to Arc zebrał całą swoją odwagę i wykonał polecenie.

Luneth wracał z ogromną wiązką chrustu w objęciach, ledwo widząc przed sobą drogę. Refia, podobnie obładowana, wlokła się tuż za nim. Chłopak przyspieszył kroku, widząc już obozowisko i chcąc pozbyć się ciężaru. Podszedł do ogniska, które prawie wygasło. Dorzucił drewna, przemieszał zupę w garnku i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu towarzyszy. Zauważył ich sylwetki pod wysokimi drzewami na skraju obozu. Coś w tym widoku mu się nie spodobało. Wystartował biegiem w tamtą stronę.

\- Wstawaj, Arc - polecił spokojnie Ingus. - Było prawie dobrze. Spróbuj jeszcze raz i pamiętaj o osłonie.  
Arc podniósł się z trawy. Machnął kijem, starając się trafić Ingusa, ale po raz kolejny spotkał się z bezlitosną zastawą.  
\- Źle wyprowadzasz ten cios - pouczył go rycerz. - Musisz to robić albo z ramienia albo z nadgarstka, a nie jak ci wygodnie. Kto cię uczył takich dziwnych technik?  
\- Luneth - przyznał cichutko Arc.  
\- Luneth - parsknął lekceważąco Ingus. - To wszystko wyjaśnia. No dalej, Arc, kontynuuj. Nie taka postawa, trzymaj kij obiema rękami. Łokcie przy sobie. Wyżej sztych! Atak!   
Skontrowany przez surowego nauczyciela, Arc oberwał cios w ramię. Odruchowo wypuścił kij i jęknął boleśnie, osuwając się na kolana.   
\- Co to ma być, do jasnej cholery?!!!  
Luneth wpadł na polanę. Widok bezbronnego Arca klęczącego na ziemi i trzymającego się za ramię zmroził mu krew w żyłach.   
\- Trenujemy - poinformował go obojętnie Ingus.  
Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż Luneth rzucił się na niego z szybkością atakującego tygrysa. Powalił go na ziemię i zaczął z furią okładać pięściami.   
\- Zabiję cię, łajdaku! - syczał wściekle przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Choć przewaga fizyczna była po stronie Ingusa, to napędzany gniewem Luneth sprawiał wrażenie trzykrotnie silniejszego. Rycerz czuł, że z rozbitego nosa zaczyna cieknąć mu krew, nie wspominając o podbitym oku, rozciętej wardze i obitych żebrach. Przekonywał się właśnie na własnej skórze, jak bardzo Luneth jest skuteczny i doświadczony w takich bijatykach. Z trudem bronił się przed srebrnowłosym mścicielem.   
\- Lun, zostaw go, proszę!  
\- Luneth, co ty wyprawiasz! Przestań w tej chwili!  
Gdyby Refia, która właśnie nadbiegła, i Arc, który zdołał się pozbierać, nie odciągnęli go, chyba tłukłby Ingusa do nieprzytomności.   
\- Zejdź mi z oczu! - warknął do poturbowanego rycerza, próbując jeszcze - na szczęście dla blondyna nieskutecznie - wymierzyć mu na odchodne kopniaka.  
Ingus, podtrzymywany przez Refię oddalił się, utykając. Obaj przyjaciele zostali sami.  
\- Arc, nic ci nie jest? Co ci zrobił ten brutal? - Luneth natychmiast rzucił się z niepokojem do przyjaciela. - Pobił cię? Gdzie cię boli? - pytał troskliwie. - Co wy tu robiliście?  
\- Trenowaliśmy...  
\- Trenowaliście?! Wcale to tak nie wyglądało!  
\- Ingus p-powiedział, że niczego nie umiem i że mnie n-nauczy walczyć mieczem.  
\- TO była ta nauka?! Ciekawym, czego miało cię nauczyć obrywanie kijem! Pokaż, gdzie dostałeś. Ściągaj koszulę.  
\- Ale to przecież nic takiego, tylko parę siniaków i-  
\- Ja zdecyduję, czy "nic takiego". Zdejmuj.  
Gdy przyjaciel pozbył się odzienia, Luneth ściągnął groźnie brwi. Ręce Arca były posiniaczone od uderzeń.  
\- Zabiję sukinsyna. Obedrę ze skóry!  
\- Nie rób tego, proszę. On nie chciał mi zrobić nic złego, tylko pomóc.  
\- Ładna mi pomoc! Od tej pory ja cię będę uczył, dobrze?  
\- Super! - twarz Arca pojaśniała z radości. - Dzięki.  
\- Nie ma za co. Sam powinienem na to wpaść już wcześniej. Coś ci tam niby pokazywałem, ale później widziałem, że dobrze se radzisz z magią, więc nie chciałem na siłę wciskać ci czego innego.  
\- Ingus powiedział, że powinniśmy umieć różne rzeczy.  
\- Różne? No, może i miał rację. Tylko sposób mógł wybrać lepszy, a nie okładać cię kijem. Porąbany psychol... To ja ci pokażę, jak machać żelastwem, a ty mi - jak wymiatać magią. Umowa stoi?  
\- Stoi - Arc kiwnął głową, ogromnie uszczęśliwiony ze zmiany swojego nauczyciela szermierki.  
\- To wracamy, a o treningach pomyślimy później. 

Po powrocie do obozowiska Luneth kazał zmiętoszonemu przyjacielowi wypić potiona, usiąść, odpocząć i absolutnie nie wstawać. Protesty Arca, że nic mu już nie jest, szczególnie po potionie, a w ogóle to nie było nic groźnego, nie wywarły żadnego wrażenia. Luneth z kamiennym spokojem wysłuchał jego nalegań i rozsądnych argumentów, a potem bez słowa wskazał mu miejsce przy ognisku. Wobec tego Arcowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak posłuchać. Oparł się o drzewo i zapatrzył w płonący ogień.   
Luneth podszedł do Ingusa, siedzącego na uboczu ze smętną miną. Na widok zbliżającego się kolegi podniósł jednak głowę i spojrzał mu odważnie w oczy.   
\- I co żeś zrobił, debilu? On jest od ciebie mniejszy i nie umie walczyć. A ty go pobiłeś bez mrugnięcia okiem! Taki z ciebie rycerz, jak ze mnie goblin w różowej kiecce!  
\- Nie pobiłem go. Przesadzasz. Chciałem go tylko nauczyć-  
\- Czego? Jak obrywać od silniejszego przeciwnika?! Tego nikogo nie trza uczyć, a Arca tym bardziej nie - powiedział ciszej Luneth.  
Ingus zawahał się, słysząc smutek w jego głosie.  
\- Słuchaj, ja też tak trenowałem. Nikt się nad nami nie litował, kiedy ćwiczyliśmy na zamku - bronił się. - Tak samo na początku obrywałem, a nawet bardziej i-  
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! - zapieklił się srebrnowłosy nastolatek. - Masz się trzymać z dala od Arca ze swoimi durnymi pomysłami. A jeśli jeszcze raz go tkniesz, draniu, będziesz zbierał własne zęby po całym lesie!  
\- Nie zamierzałem mu nic zrobić-  
\- Ale zrobiłeś! Myślałem, że mogę go z tobą zostawić, że będzie bezpieczny. Ale się cholernie pomyliłem! A sam niedawno wciskałeś mi teksty o odpowiednim traktowaniu. I co teraz, mądralo?   
Ingus nie wiedział, co odrzec, tym bardziej, że to, co mówił Luneth, miało sens. Rzeczywiście przesadził z tym treningiem. Przecież Arc był jego towarzyszem, a nie jednym z podkomendnych na zamku. Poczuł się nieprzyjemnie, gdy to wszystko do niego dotarło.   
\- Masz rację - przyznanie się do błędu, i to przed Lunethem, przyszło mu z wielkim trudem. Wrodzone poczucie sprawiedliwości jednak zwyciężyło. - Powinienem był wziąć pod uwagę... Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do towarzystwa kogoś takiego jak wy... to znaczy... - zaplątał się. - Zwykle mam do czynienia z kolegami ze straży albo kadetami i... przykro mi, że tak wyszło...  
\- Dobra, daję ci ostatnią szansę - burknął nieprzyjaźnie Luneth. - Ale od tej pory daj se na wstrzymanie ze zgrywaniem twardziela, rozumiemy się?  
Ingus skinął głową. "Plebejski dowódca"działał mu na nerwy. Niewiele pomagał fakt, że tym razem racja była po stronie Lunetha. To było wręcz jeszcze bardziej denerwujące.  
\- Ale uważam, że miałem rację co do samej walki - upierał się. - Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, że któreś z nas nie będzie umiało użyć broni, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.  
\- Wiem. Od teraz to moja działka. Ja będę uczył Arca. Ty się już nie wpierniczaj, dość nagrabiłeś.   
Ingus wzruszył ramionami. Nie miał zbyt wysokiego mniemania o jego umiejętnościach, ale uznał, że lepsze to niż nic.

\- Jak się czujesz, Arc? - Refia zerknęła ze współczuciem na delikatnego kolegę. - Ingus bardzo dał ci w kość? Może chcesz Cure albo chlapnąć sobie eliksira?  
\- Nie, dziękuję, nie trzeba. Czuję się zupełnie dobrze, ale Luneth-  
\- Kazał ci odpoczywać - domyśliła się.  
\- Właśnie... a przecież nic mi nie jest - wymamrotał, zamierzając się podnieść.  
\- Hej, nie wstawaj - pociągnęła go z powrotem, spoglądając nerwowo w kierunku Lunetha. - Nawet jeśli nic ci nie jest. Nie chcę oberwać od twojego troskliwego kumpla. Pewnie uznałby, że to moja sprawka, a jest bardzo porywczy. Dzięki, ale zamierzam jeszcze trochę pożyć.  
\- Przecież Luneth nic by ci nie zrobił - zaoponował gorąco Arc. - On po prostu trochę za bardzo się czasem przejmuje...  
\- Trochę za bardzo? - zachichotała Refia. Jeszcze nie widziała, żeby ktoś z jej rówieśników zachowywał się tak nadopiekuńczo jak Luneth w stosunku do Arca. - Na początku myślałam, że jesteście braćmi... - zagadnęła.  
Jakoś od czasu pamiętnej rozmowy na statku nie było okazji, by pogadać na tematy rodzinne.  
\- Nie, ale dorastaliśmy razem. Moi rodzice i rodzice Lunetha zginęli i kiedy obaj trafiliśmy do Ur, ci sami ludzie zaopiekowali się nami. Nie jesteśmy ze sobą spokrewnieni, ale...  
Cóż z tego, że nie byli spokrewnieni, skoro byli sobie bliżsi jako przyjaciele, niż bywali inni ludzie, będąc dla siebie krewnymi? I czy to ważne, że Nina i Topapa nie byli ich "prawdziwymi" rodzicami? Czy pochodzenie biologiczne miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.   
\- Rozumiem - odparła domyślnie.  
Do ogniska wrócili ich towarzysze. Ingus miał markotną minę. Kucnął koło Arca, czując na plecach palący wzrok Lunetha. Miał wrażenie, jakby znajdował się w sąsiedztwie rozdrażnionego wilka, który rzuci się na niego, gdy tylko zauważy jakiś podejrzany ruch.  
\- Arc, chciałbym cię przeprosić. To nie był dobry pomysł, przyznaję. Wiem, że byłem za bardzo surowy. Ale naprawdę nie chciałem ci zrobić krzywdy. Po prostu zależy mi na tym, żebyśmy wszyscy mieli podobne umiejętności i...  
\- Wiem - odparł Arc, popatrując niepewnie na skruszonego blondyna. - W porządku, przecież nic się nie stało-  
\- Stało się - zaprotestował Luneth. - Ale jaśnie pan rycerz więcej tego nie zrobi, bo mu nogi z dupy powyrywam.  
Ingus, ryzykując atak "wilka", położył dłoń na ramieniu byłego ucznia i obiecał uroczyście:  
\- To się więcej nie powtórzy, Arc. Daję rycerskie słowo. Wybaczysz mi?  
\- W p-porządku - wydukał szatyn. - Ja wcale n-nie mam o to żalu-  
\- Arkie, ty nigdy do nikogo nie masz żalu - Luneth przewrócił oczami, na poły z lekką irytacją, na poły z czułością. - Dobra, starczy już tych wyznań, zabierajmy się do kolacji.  
Refia i Luneth zajęli się przygotowaniami, ale Ingus pozostał jeszcze chwilę przy ciemnowłosym koledze.   
\- Mówiłem poważnie, Arc - oświadczył, patrząc mu w oczy. - Nigdy więcej nie zrobię czegoś takiego. Przysięgam.  
Arc skinął głową bez słowa. 

Kiedy kolejny postój znowu wypadł na kompletnym pustkowiu, zamiast w pobliskim miasteczku, Refia zapytała z pretensją:  
\- Czemu właściwie musimy spać w lesie? Przecież moglibyśmy wrócić na noc do miasta, jest niedaleko.  
\- Zapytaj jaśniepana z zamku, czemu - burknął Luneth, zrzucając plecak na ziemię i odpasując miecz.  
Wskoczył na pobliski pagórek i zlustrował uważnie okolicę pod kątem obecności potworów. Jak okiem sięgnąć, żadnych nie było.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zapytała, jako że nachmurzony Ingus nie raczył się odezwać.  
\- Nie mamy kasy, bo ten geniusz opylił cały nasz urobek za marne parę gil. Ma nosa do interesów!  
\- Czemu więc sam tego nie zrobiłeś? - nie wytrzymał rycerz. - Poszedłeś sobie gdzieś, a mieliśmy mało czasu i musiałem się spieszyć.  
\- Tobie głowa służy ino do noszenia hełmu, a nie do myślenia. Nawet trzyletni gówniarz zrobiłby cię w wała!  
Refia spojrzała ze znużeniem na Arca. Zgodnie pozostawili kłócących się towarzyszy i zabrali do urządzania obozowiska. Gdy Luneth z Ingusem skończyli widowiskowy spór, obrzuciwszy się nieżyczliwymi spojrzeniami, ognisko było już rozniecone, a większość rzeczy rozpakowana.  
\- Czas na żarcie - ogłosił Luneth, dając dojść do głosu praktycznej części swojej natury. - Arc, chyba dziś twoja kolej na robienie kolacji?  
Przyjaciel potwierdził jego domysł i zabrał się do pracy. Luneth, który równie szybko unosił się gniewem, co zapominał o urazie, skinął na Ingusa i obaj poszli po zapas drewna na całą noc. Refia udała się na poszukiwanie źródła wody i Arc został sam. Cała trójka wróciła niemal równocześnie. Chłopcy zwalili przyniesiony opał na stos i zerknęli na kolegę, odbywającego kucharski dyżur.  
\- Nie wiem jak wy, chłopaki, ale ja umieram z głodu - oznajmiła Refia, wycierając mokre dłonie. - Dasz nam coś, Arc?  
\- Właśnie. Pochwal się, co upitrasiłeś.  
\- Proszę bardzo - Arc wręczył talerz Refii, a potem kolejne dwa oczekującym kolegom.  
\- Co to takiego?  
\- Omlet tokkulski z ziołami i grzybami - oznajmił dumnie.  
\- Ożeż w mordę - wyrwało się Lunethowi.  
Wbił niedowierzające spojrzenie w efektowną zawartość talerza. Żółta, puszysta górka otoczona była wianuszkiem uduszonych grzybów i przybrana wprawnie listkami ziół.  
\- A te grzyby to aby nie wywołują jakichś wizji? - Refia zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Ależ skąd! - zawołał zaszokowany Arc. - Nic podobnego!  
\- Sam to wymyśliłeś? - Ingus nabrał odrobinę potrawy widelcem i przyjrzał jej się nieufnie.  
\- Nie, znalazłem przepis w jednej książce...  
\- "Sto jeden sposobów jak otruć ludzi, z którymi podróżujesz" - Luneth mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Refii i Ingusa.  
\- Wcale nie! Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego - zarzekał się gorąco młody kucharz, poruszony podejrzeniami. - Naprawdę!  
Pierwszy nie wytrzymał Luneth. Parsknął serdecznym śmiechem. Refia zawtórowała mu i nawet Ingus zdobył się na uśmieszek.  
\- Oj, Arkie - wysapał rozbawiony Luneth, obejmując kumpla ramieniem. Wsunął mu dłoń we włosy i rozwichrzył je żartobliwie. - Jesteś niesamowity.  
\- Myślałem, że mówicie na serio... - powiedział zaczerwieniony Arc.  
\- No co ty! Przecież wiesz, że zeżarłbym nawet garść żwiru, jakbyś powiedział, że jest dobry.  
\- To spróbujmy wreszcie tego tokkulskiego specjału - uśmiechnęła się Refia.  
Zachwyty, w jakich rozpłynęła się cała trójka, całkowicie udobruchały ciemnowłosego kucharza.   
\- Fenomenalnie dobre - pochwalił go kumpel.  
\- Wreszcie coś jadalnego, i to bardzo jadalnego - dodała zadowolona Refia.  
\- Arc, nie zechciałbyś zastąpić swojego przyjaciela w kwestii kulinarnej? To, co zrobił ostatnio Luneth, było tak obrzydliwe, że do tej pory mam mdłości na samo wspomnienie - Ingus spojrzał złośliwie na towarzysza.  
\- Co ci nie smakowało? - nadął się Luneth. - Mięso było trochę bardziej przypieczone i tyle.  
\- Przypieczone? Chyba "spalone na węgiel" - blondyn sprowadził go na ziemię. - Nawet oskrobać się tego nie dało, bo w środku też było spalone. Jak oskrobać węgiel z węgla?  
\- Bo jak pilnowałem pieczenia, to akurat wyleciała chimera i musiałem ją zastrzelić, a potem jeszcze ten goblin... no i jakoś tak zeszło...   
\- Aha. A poprzednim razem? Co to miało być, zupa z patyków?   
\- Bujaj się. Ty ani razu nie powalałeś se jaśniepańskich rączek gotowaniem, więc zlewam twoją opinię - obraził się Luneth.  
\- Bo ja zajmuję się innymi rzeczami - oznajmił wyniośle Ingus.  
\- Siedzeniem na tyłku i gapieniem się, jak inni zasuwają?  
\- Pilnowaniem - powiedział z naciskiem rycerz. - Chronię was przed niebezpieczeństwami.  
\- Weź mnie nie osłabiaj - parsknął pogardliwie Luneth. - Jutro ty robisz żarcie, i bardzo jestem ciekaw, co wykombinujesz.  
\- Ojej, chłopaki, nie kłóćcie się znowu - zganiła ich rudowłosa koleżanka. - A więc jutro kolej Ingusa, a Luneth ma absolutny zakaz kuchenny.  
Urażony Luneth wymamrotał coś o "delikatnych podniebieniach", ale nie protestował dłużej.  
\- Arc, to jak, zastąpisz Lunetha? - zapytała z nadzieją Refia.  
\- Dobrze - zgodził się chętnie. - W ogóle mogę się tym zajmować, jeśli chcecie.  
\- Fantastycznie!!! - jednogłośny chórek dał mu do zrozumienia, że koledzy należycie docenili jego kunszt. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, ale z cichą dumą.

Ingus miał problem. I to poważny. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, jakim błędem było niedostosowanie uzbrojenia do podróży przez pustkowia. Do niedawna radził sobie całkiem dobrze, ale po ostatnich zakupach, gdy stał się dumnym właścicielem pięknej, mithrilowej zbroi, sprawy się skomplikowały. Marsz w pełnym opancerzeniu nie był komfortowy, ale znośny dzięki treningowi i przyzwyczajeniu. Walka w zbroi była oczywiście w porządku. Nie w porządku natomiast była konieczność własnoręcznego zdjęcia i ponownego założenia ciężkiego rynsztunku. Ingus, skorzystawszy z pomocy płatnerza i jego asystenta, zapomniał, że podobnej pomocy będzie pozbawiony, gdy tylko opuści miasteczko. Zwyczajowo w takich czynnościach królewskim rycerzom pomagali giermkowie i słudzy. Zamyślony blondyn otaksował Lunetha wzrokiem...

\- Mam do ciebie sprawę - oznajmił trochę sztywno Ingus.  
\- To wal, bo zara idę spać - popędził go Luneth, odwiązując zrolowany koc od plecaka.  
\- Muszę zdjąć zbroję.  
\- A zdejmuj se. Czy ja ci zabraniam?  
\- Potrzebna mi asysta drugiej osoby - odchrząknął blondyn. - Nie da się samemu rozpiąć i odśrubować niektórych elementów. Na zamku każdy rycerz ma do tego giermka, ale ponieważ tu jestem pozbawiony takowego wsparcia, nie mam wielkiego wyboru i ty musisz mi wystarczyć - oświadczył łaskawie.  
\- Teraz to żeś pojechał! Nie jestem twoim pachołkiem! - obraził się Luneth. - Może na zamku frajerzy wiązali ci buty i wycierali nos, ale po pierwsze, nie jesteś na zamku, a po drugie, ja nie zamierzam cię niańczyć, picusiu.  
\- Chodzi tylko o rozmontowanie zbroi - pouczył go urażony Ingus. - Nawet taki ignorant jak ty powinien sobie poradzić.  
\- Wielkie dzięki! Skoro jestem taki głupi, to znajdź se kogoś mądrzejszego do odkręcania śrubków! - rozeźlił się na dobre Luneth.  
Chwycił koc pod pachę i odwrócił się, żeby odejść w stronę ogniska. Ingus zacisnął zęby z irytacji. Dlaczego rozmowy z Lunethem były zawsze takie trudne? Nigdy dotąd nie spotkał kogoś równie hardego i pozbawionego krztyny szacunku do osób stojących wyżej od niego w hierarchii społecznej. Podczas konfrontacji z nim spokojny zwykle Ingus z największym trudem panował nad sobą. Srebrnowłosy nastolatek wywierał na niego taki wpływ, jak rozżarzone żelazo na lód.   
\- Zaczekaj!  
Wezwany zatrzymał się, ale nie pofatygował się, by się odwrócić. Ingus wziął głęboki oddech, odpędzając miłe jego sercu wizje Lunetha w dybach, które podsuwała mu wyobraźnia.   
\- Przepraszam - powiedział grobowym tonem.  
\- ...i?  
\- ...i mam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz. Proszę - dodał jeszcze posępniej.  
\- Bolało? - Luneth obrócił się i spojrzał na niego z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. - To twój pierwszy raz?  
\- Co takiego?!  
\- Pierwszy raz powiedziałeś "proszę"? - sprecyzował złośliwie Luneth. - Do teraz wszystko miałeś na rozkaz, bez proszenia, co nie?  
Roześmiał się na widok nadąsanej miny Ingusa. Podszedł do niego i z zaciekawieniem obejrzał sposób łączenia metalowych płyt, po czym solidnie walnął go pięścią w ramię.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
\- Byłem ciekaw, czy samo nie odleci.  
\- Gdyby tak było, noszenie zbroi mijałoby się z celem - odparł ozięble Ingus.  
\- No, może... Na niektóre rzeczy taki sposób działa.  
\- Lepiej zróbmy to moim sposobem - uciął blondyn. - Najpierw odepnij naramienniki... Nie, nie ciągnij! Odczep ten haczyk pod spodem... tak, ten... Nie tak mocno!

\- I jak mi poszło? - Luneth odłożył na stos ostatni fragment Ingusowej zbroi.  
\- Nie zrobiłbyś wielkiej kariery jako giermek - poinformował go nielitościwie blondyn. - Zapewne straciłbyś pracę po pierwszym dniu. Jak można nie odróżniać karwaszy od nałokcic?!   
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć takie rzeczy? - bronił się Luneth. - Odróżniam hełm od rękawicy, i tyle - zaśmiał się. - Refia się na tym świetnie zna, czemu ona cię nie rozmontuje?   
\- Myślałem, że to oczywiste - wycedził Ingus. - Refia jest dziewczyną i nie wypada, żeby to robiła.  
\- W dupę łosia, ty i twoje zamkowe zwyczaje. Jak nie chcesz fachowej pomocy, to nie czepiaj się mnie, że czegoś nie wiem. Miałem ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty niż wkuwać nazwy powyginanych blach.  
\- Więc teraz będziesz musiał się ich nauczyć. Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Jutro rano pomożesz mi założyć zbroję, a to jest trudniejsze, więc lepiej się do tego porządnie przyłóż.  
\- Cholera, za co mnie to spotyka...

Poranek nie był dużo lepszy.  
\- Czy nie możesz sam założyć chociaż trochę tego złomu? - Luneth siłował się z opornym okuciem.  
\- W zbroi mam mniejszą zdolność manewrową do tak precyzyjnych czynności - objaśnił mu Ingus. - Mówiłem już, nie ciągnij za ten haczyk. Przyczep go od drugiej strony. I mógłbyś mnie tak nie szarpać?! - rozzłościł się, gdy jego niedoświadczony asystent próbował wykonać polecenie, oczywiście metodą siłową.  
\- Psia kulka, ale z ciebie delikacik - wysapał Luneth, usiłując dociągnąć paski. - Tak coś mi się widzi, że przytyłeś przez noc - zarechotał. - Wczoraj mieściłeś się w zbroję, dziś nie bardzo.  
\- Nie bądź głupi - ofuknął go rycerz. - To tylko i wyłącznie efekt twoich żenująco marnych kwalifikacji. A właśnie, umiesz już wymienić części naręczaka, czy to zbyt wielkie wyzwanie dla ciebie?  
\- Noo... naramiennik, rękawica... i ten, no... pod... nie, zarękawie...  
\- To wszystko, co zapamiętałeś? - głos Ingusa wionął polarnym chłodem.  
\- Starałem się, ale to trudne...  
\- Dla ciebie wszystko jest trudne. A jak się nazywa to, co teraz trzymasz w ręce?  
Luneth przyjrzał się wyprofilowanej blasze, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co to do diabła jest.  
\- Coś od łokcia... - zaryzykował. - Jakoś tak, nałokcie... łokietnica...  
\- Nałokcica - poprawił go sucho rycerz. - Kończ już wreszcie.  
\- Mógłbyś być trochę milszy, jaśniepanie.  
\- A co, taki jesteś wrażliwy?   
\- Goń się - Luneth zapiął ostatnią klamerkę przy zbroi niewdzięcznego kompana. - No, gotowe.  
\- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś? - beznamiętny głos Ingusa zatrzymał go w pół kroku. - Miecz - wyjaśnił, gdy Luneth spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Może jeszcze mam ci przytrzymać potwora, jak wyleci z krzaków? A ty se ino machniesz mieczem i obetniesz mu łeb - kpił Luneth, podając mu jednak broń do ręki.  
\- Chłopaki, gotowi do drogi? Ooo, jak ładnie! - Refia gwizdnęła z uznaniem na widok opancerzonego Ingusa. - Luneth, to twoja robota?  
\- Tak, moja - pochwalił się z dumą. - Chociaż wcale żem się nie pisał się na takie zajęcia.  
\- A myślisz, że dla mnie twoja nieudolność to powód do radości?   
\- Ciebie to nic by nie ucieszyło - sarknął niedoceniony pomocnik.  
\- Nie jestem zbyt wymagający, ale nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś miał choć odrobinę mózgu - odparł zjadliwie Ingus.  
Urażony Luneth stracił dobry nastrój i zacisnął pięści. Co by nie powiedział, zawsze było źle. Czemu z Ingusem nie dało się normalnie rozmawiać?   
\- Czyli zacząłeś karierę Ingusowego giermka, co nie? - Refia próbowała żartem rozładować napiętą atmosferę.  
\- Nie jestem żadnym cholernym giermkiem! - wbrew jej intencjom Luneth rozwścieczył się jeszcze bardziej. - Jestem asty... asystentem. I lepiej nie zapominajcie, że nadal ja tu dowodzę!  
Ze złością kopnął leżący kamień i odmaszerował w kierunku Arca, czekającego pod drzewem.  
\- Czemu go tak równasz z ziemią? - Refia zganiła Ingusa. - Fantastycznie sobie poradził. Mało kto za pierwszym razem dałby radę opancerzyć rycerza. Widać, że jest bardzo zręczny. Powinieneś go pochwalić zamiast tak dołować.  
\- To mu nie zaszkodzi. I tak ma o sobie zbyt wysokie mniemanie - oznajmił nieprzejednany Ingus.  
\- Jesteś niesprawiedliwy - zaoponowała. - Tylko dlatego, że się nie zgadzacie.  
Ingus nie podjął dalszej rozmowy, więc westchnęła z rezygnacją i porzuciła temat.

\- Powinniśmy wreszcie wypróbować nowe umiejętności, jakimi obdarzył nas Kryształ - odezwał się Ingus.   
\- "Obdarzył nas Kryształ" - Luneth szepnął do Arca, przedrzeźniając napuszony ton rycerza.  
Szatyn zaśmiał się cichutko. Luneth miał niezły dar naśladowczy. Zawsze potrafił rozśmieszyć tym Arca, a szczególnie dobrze wychodziło mu udawanie nudnych przemów Topapy na temat tego, co powinni, a czego nie powinni robić. Raz obaj dali mu się nakryć na takich wygłupach, jednak okazało się, że ich opiekunowi nie brakuje poczucia humoru. Nie tylko się nie pogniewał, ale odtąd chłopcy nie słyszeli już od niego żadnych więcej moralizatorskich tyrad. Co nie znaczy, że tak samo ulgowo przeszłoby im to z Niną...  
\- Ingus ma rację - poparła go Refia. - Sprawdźmy, jak działają te klasy czy profesje. Już dawno powinniśmy to zrobić. Pamiętacie, co mówił nam o nich moogle?  
\- Jasne - zapewnił niedbale Luneth, nadrabiając miną.  
Kiedy uczynny stworek wyjaśniał sposób działania nowych umiejętności, Luneth był zajęty zastanawianiem się nad przebiegiem dalszej trasy, osiągami statku i wszystkim, tylko nie tym, co mówił moogle.  
\- To co bierzecie, chłopaki? Mnie ciekawi ta złodziejska klasa. Musi być zabawna - zachichotała wesoło dziewczyna, ale umilkła, zgromiona wzrokiem przez Ingusa. - Dobra, to może później. Na razie zabiorę się za Białego Maga. Zawsze chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy Curagą można wyleczyć obgryzione paznokcie.  
Ingus błagał w duchu o cierpliwość. Jakim cudem utknął z grupą niepoważnych dzieciaków przy tak istotnym zadaniu? Czy istnieje możliwość, że Kryształ się pomylił? "Nie powinienem tak myśleć", upomniał nerwowo sam siebie. "To bluźnierstwo". Trudno mu jednak było pogodzić się z tym, że Kryształ dostrzegł w tym uprzykrzonym plebejuszu, jakim był Luneth, materiał na zbawcę świata. Zaprzestał jednak jałowych rozmyślań. Trudno, co się stało, to się nie odstanie.  
\- Arc mógłby być Czarnym Magiem - zaproponował sucho. - Umie już tyle, że szkoda byłoby to zmarnować.  
Szatyn skinął głową na zgodę. Był ciekaw, czy nowa profesja umożliwi mu użycie potężniejszych czarów.  
\- Ja będę Czerwonym Magiem.  
\- Kurde, sami magowie - gderał Luneth. - A co ja mam robić?  
\- Możesz być Wojownikiem - prychnął lekceważąco Ingus.  
\- Ty se bądź. Niby czemu ja nie mogę być Czerwonym Magiem, co? - obraził się Luneth.  
Właściwie to wcale nie chciał nim być, ale nie zgodził się dla samej zasady. Dlaczego miałby robić to, co chciał Ingus? No i "Wojownik" z jego ust zabrzmiał, jakby to było coś w rodzaju poławiacza żab albo zamiatacza mooglowych bobków.  
\- Bo nie potrafisz użyć najprostszych czarów. Więc nic innego ci nie pozostaje.  
\- Potrafię! - zaperzył się Luneth.  
\- Ale mnie nie chodziło o umiejętność przyjmowania czarów na siebie, tylko atakowania nimi przeciwnika - wyjaśnił złośliwie Ingus.  
\- Lun, kiedy to naprawdę najlepiej do ciebie pasująca profesja - przekonywał Arc, widząc oburzenie kumpla. - Wojownik to ktoś, kto doskonale posługuje się różnymi rodzajami broni i potrafi zadać ogromne fizyczne uszkodzenia przeciwnikowi.  
\- Tylko uważaj, bo czasem będziesz też mocniej obrywał - pouczyła go Refia.  
Luneth doszedł do wniosku, iż jego towarzysze bardzo dokładnie przysłuchiwali się wykładowi moogle'a. On niestety niewiele z niego zapamiętał.  
\- Ha, to kopsniesz mi jakąś Curagę. W końcu będziesz Białym Magiem, nie? - znalazł wyjście z sytuacji.  
\- A jak! - potwierdziła zadowolona dziewczyna i przybiła z nim piątkę.  
\- Arc dorzuci się ze swoim ogniem i będzie w pytę. Nikt nam nie podskoczy! A ty, jaśniepanie, co właściwie będziesz umiał zrobić jako Czerwony Mag?  
\- Wszystko to, co wy troje - Ingus zepsuł mu dobry humor. - Mówiłem już, że uczyłem się walki i magii, więc mogę używać obydwóch sposobów naraz.  
\- Niech ci będzie, Wielki Mistrzu Wszystkiego. To jak mamy się teraz przetransferować w to, cośmy wybrali?  
\- Przetransformować - poprawił go z politowaniem Ingus.  
\- Przecież mówię... - zmieszał się Luneth.  
\- Oczywiście nie słuchałeś moogle'a. Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi.  
\- Słuchałem. Po prostu ...sprawdzałem, czy ty wiesz.  
Ingus pierwszy przybrał swoją nową profesję. Luneth przyglądał się z zaciekawieniem całej operacji. Lekki blask otoczył postać kolegi, a gdy znikł, Ingus stał przed nimi całkowicie odmieniony. Miał czerwony strój, a na głowie kapelusz tej samej barwy. Z ramion zwisał mu krótki płaszcz.  
\- Osz kurde, to przy okazji dostaje się nowe ciuchy! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany Luneth. - Wiem, wiem. O tym też gadał moogle - dodał zgnębiony, gdy towarzysze spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
Długa biała szata z kapturem dodała Refii niesamowitego dostojeństwa. Zielony płaszcz Arca przemienił się w czarną, sięgającą kostek szatę, a na głowie chłopaka pojawił się spiczasty kapelusz z szerokim rondem. Cała trójka spojrzała wyczekująco na swojego kapitana. Luneth pożałował, że nie poświęcił uwagi moogle'owym wyjaśnieniom. Jak niby miał się przetransferować w tego całego Wojownika? Domyślny Arc puścił do niego oko i ukradkiem wykonał jakiś gest dłonią. Na szczęście ani Refia, ani Ingus niczego nie zauważyli. Luneth poczuł się dziwnie, jakoś lekko, a gdy to uczucie ustąpiło, zauważył, że jego skórzana zbroja gdzieś zniknęła, a zamiast niej zyskał metalowe nagolenniki i krótki strój. Na dłoniach miał bojowe rękawice, a całość uzupełniały naramienniki i ochraniacze łokci.   
\- Ha... nieźle - uznał, oglądając swoje nowe wcielenie.  
Machnął rękami, żeby sprawdzić, czy elementy zbroi nie będą go ograniczały, mając na względzie obserwacje poczynione w przypadku Ingusa. Widocznie jednak zbroje przypisane do profesji działały jakoś inaczej, gdyż nic nie zakłócało mu swobody ruchów. Wręcz przeciwnie - poczuł się wyjątkowo sprawny i silny. W każdym razie bardziej niż zwykle.   
\- Założyłabym się, że nie wiedziałeś, jak zmieniać profesje - mruknęła podejrzliwie Refia. - Wcale nie słuchałeś moogle'a i nagle wszystko wiesz.  
\- Mam podzielną uwagę - wyszczerzył się zadowolony Luneth i rozejrzał się po przemienionych kompanach. - No no, Arc. Nie zgubisz się w tym? - zachichotał, zsuwając kumplowi nakrycie głowy aż na nos.  
Zmieszany mag wymamrotał coś cichutko i poprawił kapelusz.  
\- Wygląd nie jest ważny - odezwał się chłodno Ingus. - Ubiory tylko odzwierciedlają profesje. Istotne są umiejętności, jakie nam oferują.  
\- No to trza przetestować nowe wdzianka. Oddziaaał! Za mną!!!  
Luneth chwycił miecze i pognał raźno ku pobliskim chaszczom. Arc i Refia pospieszyli za nim bezzwłocznie. Ingus uniósł oczy do nieba, ale ruszył w ślad za kolegami i postrzelonym dowódcą.

Lunethowi aż rozbłysły oczy, gdy dojrzał czatujące za wielkim głazem chimery. Bez wahania zeskoczył ze skały i przypuścił atak na całe stadko. Poczuł znajomą euforię i skok adrenaliny. Każda komórka jego ciała wibrowała od energii i poczucia siły. Z zapałem korzystał z nowego zasobu mocy, rąbiąc potwory. Krew tryskała wokół, obcięte łby spadały na trawę, pazury zgrzytały po metalu, gdy bezradne bestie zdychały pod ciosami natchnionego wojownika. Wtem rozpaczliwie broniący się potwór uderzył go szponiastą łapą. Chłopak zachwiał się i opadł na jedno kolano. Potrząsnął głową, usiłując pozbyć się mroczków sprzed oczu. Refia miała rację. Jego ciosy były potężniejsze, ale i ataki przeciwnika odczuwał ze zdwojoną siłą. Patrzył, jak pozostałe przy życiu bestie giną od miecza Ingusa i ogniowej magii Arca.  
\- I po co tak wyrwałeś sam do przodu? Gdybyś chwilę poczekał, mogłabym na bieżąco cię uzdrawiać, a tak to oberwałeś i co z tego masz? Arc i Ingus musieli ratować ci dupsko - Refia złajała poturbowanego Lunetha, używając na nim czaru leczącego.  
\- Masz rację, Refi - starał się ją udobruchać. - Następnym razem poczekam na ciebie. Chłopaki, wam też dziękuję.  
\- Bardzo dobrze sobie poradziłeś - odezwał się z uznaniem Ingus. - Pokonałeś pięć chimer, zanim tu dobiegliśmy.  
Po rozmowie z Refią doszedł do wniosku, że koleżanka miała rację. Od czasu do czasu można pochwalić nieznośnego kapitana. Oczywiście nie za często, żeby woda sodowa nie uderzyła mu do głowy.  
\- Ha, dzięki - Luneth sam nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zadowolony czy zaskoczony pochwałą Ingusa.  
\- Wygląda na to, że nowe profesje bardzo nam się przydadzą - podsumowała Refia. - A tobie jak się podoba bycie Czarnym Magiem, Arc?  
\- W porządku. Czuję, że mam lepszą koncentrację. I oczywiście mocniejsze ataki. Tylko...  
\- Coś nie tak? - zaniepokoiła się.  
\- Nie, ale... po prostu... ten kapelusz - zakłopotał się Arc. - Jest troszkę za duży...  
Nie miał pojęcia, czemu kolegów rozśmieszyło to wyznanie. Wcale nie jest zabawne, gdy kapelusz ciągle zlatuje na oczy. Nawet w tym momencie. Poprawił go po raz kolejny, zastanawiając się, czy jego brak wpłynie jakoś na efektywność na polu walki.  
\- Może powinienem go zdjąć - bąknął, chwytając za rondo.  
\- Nie, no coś ty! - powstrzymała go wesoło Refia. - Zostaw.  
\- Chyba nie chcesz pogorszyć se ataku - dorzucił radośnie Luneth.  
\- I osłabić koncentracji - uśmiechnął się pod nosem Ingus.  
\- A poza tym uroczo w nim wyglądasz - wypaliła Refia, po czym nie wytrzymała i zachichotała.  
Tym razem Arc był rad z szerokiego ronda uprzykrzonego kapelusza, które miłosiernie ukryło jego rumieńce przed wzrokiem towarzyszy.   
\- Wracajmy do obozu, styknie nam na dziś - zarządził uśmiechnięty Luneth.  
Kiedy Refia z Ingusem oddalili się, szepnął do przyjaciela:  
\- Wielkie dzięki za pomoc przy transferacji. Faktycznie olałem pompona, jak o tym ględził. Znowu mi uratowałeś skórę.  
\- To drobiazg, Lun. Ale może lepiej pokażę ci, jak się zmienia profesje. Powinieneś to wiedzieć.  
Zademonstrowawszy przebieg procesu, przyjrzał się, jak kumpel samodzielnie radzi sobie z zadaniem i kiwnął głową z aprobatą.  
\- Hej, Arc, ale moc! Zauważyłeś? - przejęty Luneth wskazał na siebie.  
\- Ale co? - nie pojmował szatyn.  
Przyjaciel wyglądał tak jak poprzednio, ze swojego własnego stroju z powrotem przemieniwszy się w Wojownika.  
\- Krew - wyjaśnił radośnie Luneth. - Nie ma jej. Znikła.  
Po walce był zbryzgany posoką bestii aż po łokcie. Część jego ubioru wierzchniego też była nią zachlapana. Trudno było tego uniknąć, gdy siekało się potwory z taką zaciętością. To nie była czysta robota. Pole walki, po którym przemknął huragan Luneth, przypominało rzeźnię. Arc bardzo starał się ignorować te obrzydlistwa, ale nie umiał przywyknąć do brutalnych widoków tak, jak jego przyjaciel. Otóż po transformacji cały ślad krwawych zmagań znikł z ubrania Lunetha.  
\- Odszczekuję, co gadałem wcześniej. Ten Kryształ jest odjazdowy. Nie musimy już prać wdzianek, wystarczy raz czy dwa się przetransferować - oznajmił i pognał do towarzyszy, żeby pochwalić się ważkim odkryciem. - Heeej! Ingus, Refi! Czekajcie, muszę wam coś powiedzieeeeć!   
Arc zachichotał i pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową. Luneth nieustannie zaskakiwał go swoim pragmatycznym podejściem do wielu spraw.   
\- Pokażę wam, na co wpadłem - zasapany kapitan zatrzymał się koło rycerza i rudowłosej koleżanki.  
Rozejrzał się, podszedł do małego stawiku, nabrał sporą garść obrzydliwego błota i zbliżył się do zaniepokojonego Ingusa. Zanim ten zdążył zareagować, chlapnął na niego całym tym paskudztwem i jeszcze roztarł je na jego ubraniu.  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś, ośle? - rozwścieczony blondyn spojrzał na swój piękny czerwony strój, teraz powalany błotem. - Oszalałeś?!  
\- Spokojnie, bez nerw. Przetransferuj się w swoje ubranie.  
\- Przetransformuj - poprawił go odruchowo Ingus.  
\- No właśnie. Rany, Ingus, choć raz zrób, co mówię - jęknął Luneth, ponieważ upaćkany Czerwony Mag ani myślał posłuchać. - Przecież nic ci nie będzie, więc czego się dygasz?  
Ingus wzruszył ramionami, po czym wykonał polecenie.   
\- A teraz z powrotem w Maga. No, dawaj. Zaraz coś zobaczysz.  
Spojrzawszy na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, Ingus ponownie zmienił profesję.  
\- Ha! Patrzaj, ani śladu błota - Luneth promieniował z satysfakcji. - Koniec z praniem łachów, koledzy!  
\- O cholerka! To jest absolutnie super mega fantastyczne! - ucieszyła się Refia. - Nie wiem, jak bym doprała tę białą kieckę. A tak, to problem z głowy. Luneth, jesteś geniuszem!  
\- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba - powiedział dumny chłopak.  
\- Zmienianie profesji to nie zabawa! - obsztorcował ich oburzony Ingus. - Otrzymaliśmy tę możliwość jako dar od Kryształu, żeby wypełnić zadanie. A nie po to, żeby nie musieć prać ubrań!  
Refia i Luneth spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym zgodnie chwycili nadętego kolegę za ręce i wepchnęli do bajorka. Rozgniewany Ingus wygramolił się na brzeg, zastanawiając się, czy wypada mu dokonać pomsty w podobny sposób, czy też może nie przystoi mu ona jako królewskiemu rycerzowi.   
\- Skoro transferacje to nie zabawa, to zajmij się teraz praniem. Bądź konwen... konswen...  
\- Konsekwentny - podpowiedział uczynny Arc, który właśnie pojawił się u boku przyjaciela.  
\- Właśnie.  
Ingus stał na brzegu jeziorka, mokry, ubłocony i wściekły. Z kapelusza ściekała mu woda i kapała za kołnierz. Muł z bajorka przelał mu się górą do butów. Całe ubranie miał przemoczone do suchej nitki. Towarzysze wpatrywali się w niego z napięciem. Wiedział, że powinien z godnością odejść i zająć się oczyszczaniem ubrania. Zignorować te nieznośne dzieciaki. Powściągnąć szczery zamiar uduszenia Lunetha gołymi rękami. Śmierdzące błoto wpłynęło na jego decyzję mocniej niż chęć przestrzegania zasad. Klnąc w duchu ile wlezie, przetransformował się dwa razy, co zostało powitane gwizdami aprobaty i gromkimi wiwatami. Dzieciaki...


	7. Najlepsi kumple na świecie

\- Lun, ale wiesz, że transformacji nie powinieneś nadużywać?   
\- Jak to, nadużywać?   
\- No, mam na myśli, że nie warto zmieniać profesji za często, tak jak teraz to robisz - powiedział wesoło Arc. - Transformacja chwilowo osłabia część właściwości klasy, na którą się zmieniasz. Zwłaszcza jeśli zmieniasz ją na zupełnie niepodobną do poprzedniej, na przykład z Białego Maga na Wojownika – tłumaczył mu cierpliwie. - Jeśli będziesz zmieniał na podobną, to nie będzie długo trwało, nim się przystosujesz, może nawet od razu ci zadziała, ale w innych wypadkach powinieneś uważać. Wtedy nie będziesz mógł tyle razy użyć danego czaru albo jakaś umiejętność może być niedostępna. Zanim znowu będziesz mógł z nich w pełni korzystać, upłynie trochę czasu. Twój umysł i zdolności muszą się przestawić na nowy sposób walki i to dlatego. Więc lepiej nie zmieniaj profesji za każdym razem, kiedy ubłocisz sobie nogawkę – zachichotał.  
\- Szkoda – zmartwił się Luneth. - Bo to jest bardzo fajne. Ale skoro tak, to dzięki za ostrzeżenie, będę się pilnował z transferacjami.  
\- Lepiej trochę powalczyć w jednej profesji, potem zmienić na inną, jeśli trzeba i tak dalej - poradził mu Arc. - Zresztą z czasem będzie łatwiej.  
\- Ech, pewno to też przegapiłem z gadania pompona, co? - westchnął Luneth.  
Arc pokiwał głową.  
\- Ale nie martw się, jak coś nie będziesz wiedział, to ci przypomnę - pocieszył kumpla. - Poza tym sen bardzo szybko regeneruje umiejętności. Wystarczy nawet kilka minut snu i...  
\- To coś dla ciebie. Wystarczy, że se kimniesz po obiedzie albo na postoju i możesz zmieniać profesje jedną za drugą - dokuczał mu wesoło Luneth.  
\- Lun, no weź... przecież nie śpię aż tyle... - zakłopotał się Arc. - No dobrze, może czasami rzeczywiście zdarza mi się usnąć...   
\- W każdym razie to i tak lepsze od prania gaci, co nie? Nawet jeśli trza uważać ze zmianami.  
\- O tak, zdecydowanie. Fajnie, że to wymyśliłeś.  
  
Marsz przez rozległą puszczę trwał kilka dni. Refia, Ingus i Luneth dawali sobie radę, ale Arc, nieprzyzwyczajony do tak długich pieszych wędrówek, wlókł się z trudem za kolegami. Luneth popatrywał na niego z troską, proponując mu, że mogą się zatrzymać na odpoczynek. Arc jednak uparcie odmawiał, nie chcąc być przyczyną opóźnienia.   
\- Koniec z łażeniem na dziś - zadecydował Luneth i zrzucił z ramion plecak.  
\- Przecież możemy przebyć jeszcze spory dystans - zaprotestował Ingus. - Co najmniej przez dwie godziny będzie jasno. Czemu chcesz już robić postój?  
\- Bo jestem zmęczony - uciął młody dowódca.  
\- Ty? Zmęczony?! - gapił się na niego zadziwiony kolega.  
Po pierwsze, Luneth nigdy nie był zmęczony. Po drugie, któż, jeśli nie on, dosłownie przed chwilą popisał się akcją, która świadczyła o różnych rzeczach, ale na pewno nie o braku sił. Zobaczywszy na poboczu drogi przyczajonego gryfa, natarł na niego z bojowym błyskiem w oku, wyszarpując po drodze miecz z pochwy. Kiedy potwór zląkł się i zwiał w zarośla, Luneth ruszył za nim w pościg energicznym sprintem, przeskakując przez leżące pnie drzew, tratując krzaki i wykrzykując groźne obietnice w rodzaju: "Zaraz tak ci lutnę, że skrzydła wyjdą ci dupą!" Z zarośli dały się słyszeć żałosne skrzeki poczwary, trzaski łamanych gałęzi, jeszcze więcej bitewnych okrzyków i świst miecza. Z chaszczy wyłonił się wielce zadowolony Luneth, zziajany, obsypany liśćmi i obryzgany krwią potwora. Trzymał w dłoni jego obcięty łeb i zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zmęczonego.  
\- Tak, i co z tego?  
Ingus nie odpowiedział. Refia trąciła go łokciem i wskazała mu Arca, który z widoczną ulgą usiadł na omszałej kłodzie. "Zmęczony" Luneth podszedł do niego i nachyliwszy się nad nim troskliwie, o coś go zapytał. Ingus wymienił się z koleżanką ironicznym spojrzeniem. Oboje pozbyli się bagażu, a potem udali się na poszukiwanie strumienia. Luneth i Arc zgromadzili tymczasem kupkę drewna na ognisko. Arc właśnie zabierał się do ich podpalenia, gdy przyjaciel go powstrzymał.  
\- Zaczekaj, po co mamy właściwie się z tym użerać, skoro mamy czary ogniowe?  
\- A-ale... sprawdzałeś już, czy to działa?  
\- Nie, ale co za problem? Byle się podhajcowało. Myślisz, że nie pójdzie?  
\- Nie no, powinno się zapalić. Ale może być trudno z dopasowaniem siły zaklęcia. To dość skomplikowane...  
\- Iii tam, dam se radę.  
\- N-na pewno, ale... Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne i...  
\- Luz, nie łam się. Patrz, jak elegancko mi wyjdzie.  
Arc miał spore wątpliwości, czy magia ogniowa nadaje się do takich funkcji, ale nie upierał się. Ostatecznie sam też tego nie sprawdzał. Luneth stanął w bezpiecznej odległości i uniósł ręce. Przymierzył się i posłał płomienisty czar w kierunku stosiku chrustu. Efekt przeszedł jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Gałęzie rzeczywiście się zapaliły, a właściwie spłonęły na popiół w mgnieniu oka. Przy okazji pnie drzew i skały dookoła zostały osmalone, gdy przeszła po nich fala pożogi. Arc pospiesznie ugasił tlącą się trawę magią lodową, żeby pożar się nie rozprzestrzenił. Zakłopotany Luneth popatrzył na wypalony placyk i podrapał się po głowie.  
\- To było bardzo efektowne - pocieszył go Arc, próbując się nie roześmiać.  
Luneth zerknął na niego z rezygnacją.  
\- Na drugi raz cię posłucham - obiecał pokornie. - Chyba będziemy musieli się przenieść kawałek dalej, tu jest spalone całkiem...  
Przenieśli wszystkie rzeczy - które szczęśliwym trafem uniknęły płomieni - na pobliską polankę.   
\- O, a co to za przeprowadzka? - zdziwiła się Refia po powrocie do obozu.  
Ingus zajrzał na stare miejsce i uniósł brwi na widok obrazu zniszczenia.  
\- Co tam się stało?  
\- Noo... - zaczął z ociąganiem Luneth. - Bo jak tam byliśmy, to...  
\- Chciałem rozpalić ognisko i n-nie zauważyłem, że z zarośli wyszły ba-bazyliszki... - powiedział cicho Arc. - Byłyby mnie zaatakowały, ale na szczęście Luneth był b-blisko i wszystkie zabił... magią ogniową, dlatego jest t-troszkę spalone... - wyszeptał.  
W ogóle nie umiał kłamać. Dlatego spuścił głowę, nie patrząc nikomu w oczy. Miał nadzieję, że koledzy nie będą niczego podejrzewać. Bardzo się denerwował, dłonie mu się spociły z przejęcia. Nie lubił takich sytuacji i robił to tylko dla przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Ingus nie darowałby sobie pierwszorzędnej okazji do drwin i pouczania niefrasobliwego towarzysza. Na szczęście widoczna gołym okiem nerwowość Arca poszła na konto jego nieśmiałości, gdy u kogo innego od razu stanowiłaby podstawę do podejrzeń.  
\- Coś takiego! Świetna robota, Luneth - pochwaliła go niczego nie podejrzewająca Refia. - Wygląda na to, że jesteś doskonałym ochroniarzem. Jak to dobrze, że zostałeś z Arkiem!  
\- Yhm, no właśnie - Luneth rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na kumpla.  
\- Dobrze, że nie spaliłeś przy tym połowy lasu - powiedział z przekąsem rycerz, ale nie komentował więcej incydentu.  
  
Po kolacji Ingus stwierdził, że na nieznanym terenie któreś z nich powinno cały czas czuwać, gdy reszta będzie spała. Luneth uważał, iż to przesada, a on sam ma tak lekki sen, że w razie czego i tak by się obudził. Ingus jednak uparł się jak osioł, jako argument przytaczając zajście z bazyliszkami. Luneth poniechał protestów, żeby nie wyglądało to podejrzanie. Przydzieliwszy Lunethowi pierwszą, a Arcowi drugą wartę, rycerz ułożył się wygodnie, okręcił pledem i usnął. Refia zrobiła to samo. Obaj przyjaciele zostali sami.  
\- Dzięki za to, co powiedziałeś o ognisku - wdzięczny Luneth mrugnął do przyjaciela.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Ale to było bardzo trudne.  
\- Wiem, nigdy nie umiałeś ściemniać. Jesteś taki poczciwy - zachichotał Luneth. - Na szczęście Refia i Ingus się nie kapnęli. Jaśniepan zrywałby boki, jakby wiedział, co żem tam zmalował. Ale teraz idź się już połóż, Arkie. Jeszcze nie czas na twoją wartę.  
\- Posiedziałbym z tobą troszkę...  
\- Jeszcze się nasiedzisz, chłopie. Zobaczysz.  
\- Ale nie chce mi się spać.  
\- Nie musisz spać, ale odsapnij. Padasz z nóg, przecież widzę.  
\- Pozwól mi z tobą zostać - prosił gorąco Arc. - Nie będę ci przeszkadzał, poczytam sobie w tym czasie.  
\- Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek mi przeszkadzał - westchnął rozbrojony Luneth. - Dobra, jeśli chcesz, to zostań.  
Uzyskawszy pozwolenie, Arc wyjął z torby niewielki tomik, usadowił się koło przyjaciela i zagłębił się w lekturze. Luneth zapatrzył się w ogień, rozmyślając nad ich misją. Nie upłynęło wiele czasu, gdy poczuł, że kumpel osuwa się na niego. Spojrzał na niego z niepokojem, ale okazało się, że Arc po prostu usnął, oparłszy mu głowę na ramieniu. Luneth stłumił śmiech. Tak właśnie przypuszczał, że Arcowe czytanie skończy się dość szybko. Starając się nie poruszyć, ostrożnie wyjął mu książkę z bezwładnej dłoni i odłożył na bok. Otulił go starannie płaszczem, którym sam był okryty.  
Dzisiejszego dnia przebyli kawał drogi, o wiele dłuższy, niż zwykli pokonywać do tej pory. W dodatku nieustannie walczyli z  hordami potworów. Dla Lunetha całodzienny marsz był drobnostką. Nieraz pokonywał takie trasy podczas swoich włóczęg. Dla wytrenowanego rycerza, jakim był Ingus, również nie stanowiło to problemu. Refia, spędziwszy sporo czasu na swoich "wagarach", radziła sobie całkiem dobrze, ale z Arkiem była zupełnie inna sprawa. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego wysiłku fizycznego. Większość czasu spędzał na czytaniu, a nie wędrówkach. Znużenie i całodniowy trud zmogły go dzisiaj doszczętnie, więc Luneth wykorzystał okazję, by dać mu odpocząć. Gdy przyszedł czas na zmianę warty, nadal siedział i wpatrywał się w ogień. Czas upływał powoli, ale w końcu nadeszła pora na obudzenie Ingusa. Luneth ułożył śpiącego przyjaciela na posłaniu, nie budząc go przy tym. Tym razem jego kamienny sen na coś się przydał.   
\- Pobudka, teraz twoja kolej! - trącił bezceremonialnie butem stopę rycerza.  
\- Już wstaję - Ingus przeciągnął się i wyprostował. - A czemu ty mnie budzisz? - spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Przecież przede mną miał pilnować Arc.  
\- Co za różnica - odburknął Luneth i położył się spać.  
Ingus rozejrzał się czujnie. Obszedł dookoła obozowisko, sprawdzając, czy nic nie czai się w zaroślach. Nie stwierdziwszy zagrożenia, dorzucił drewna do przygasającego ogniska i nalał sobie herbaty do kubka. Usiadł na leżącej kłodzie i spojrzał na śpiących towarzyszy. Refia jak zwykle zasnęła w dziwnej pozycji, w której każdemu normalnemu człowiekowi ścierpłyby kończyny. Dziewczynie jednak bardzo to służyło. Zawsze spała jak zabita i budziła się świeża i wypoczęta, zamiast połamana, czego można by słusznie się spodziewać. Luneth, który potrafił zasnąć w każdych warunkach, w dodatku błyskawicznie, leżał pogrążony we śnie. Oddychał tak cicho, że w ogóle nie było go słychać. Blondyn przypomniał sobie niekończące się poranne utarczki. Luneth uważał, że Ingus potwornie chrapie, hałasując jak stado rannych bawołów. Wytykał mu to nieustannie i dodawał kąśliwie, że żaden potwór nie odważy się do nich podejść, bo będzie się bał tych odgłosów. Albo może właśnie podejdzie, bo pomyśli, że to kompan ze stada się wydziera. Urażony Ingus wzruszył ramionami na to wspomnienie i przesunął wzrok na ciemnowłosego kolegę. Arc posapywał cicho przez sen, przytulony do pleców przyjaciela, obejmując go, jakby ten był wielkim, pluszowym misiem. Ingus o mało nie zakrztusił się ze śmiechu herbatą, gdy to porównanie przyszło mu na myśl. Co prawda "miś" był pyskatym postrzeleńcem, ale jakby się tak zastanowić... W stosunku do Arca nigdy taki nie bywał, obrazując raczej określenie "pluszowy miś". Ingus domyślił się, że Luneth odbębnił wartę za utrudzonego przyjaciela. _"A niech robi co chce, to nie moja sprawa"_ , uśmiechnął się krzywo.   
  
Poranek zapowiadał się pogodny. Refia, pełniąca wartę jako ostatnia, krzątała się przy ognisku; Ingus również już wstał. Luneth otwarł leniwie jedno oko i zerknął na przyjaciela, śpiącego obok. Wysiłek z dnia poprzedniego zmusił go widocznie do dłuższego wypoczynku. Lunethowi też nie chciało się wstawać, ostatecznie nie spał przez pół nocy. Uporawszy się z ogniskiem, Refia zabrała ręcznik, mydło i udała się w kierunku strumienia. Ingus, upewniwszy się, że kolega już nie śpi, dał mu znak, że idzie do lasu. Luneth skinął głową, i kiedy rycerz oddalił się, obaj chłopcy zostali sami. Mimo iż Luneth leżał spokojnie, wschodzące coraz wyżej słońce obudziło Arca. Zamrugał oczami, tłumiąc ziewnięcie i zamarł, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając. Spojrzał z przestrachem na puste obozowisko, a potem na przyjaciela.  
\- Luneth, gdzie są Refia i Ingus?  
\- No właśnie nie mam pojęcia. Dopiero się obudziłem. Ty powinieneś wiedzieć, przecież trzymałeś wartę po mnie - przypomniał Luneth z nieźle udanym frasunkiem. - Może zeżarł ich jakiś potwór?  
\- Luneth, co ja zrobiłem! - przerażony Arc zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. - Zasnąłem i-  
\- Arkie, wyluzuj - roześmiał się Luneth. - Ingus poszedł w krzaki, a Refia pluska się w strumieniu. Wszystko gra.  
\- To dobrze... Ale ja naprawdę zaspałem, a jakby coś się wtedy stało?  
\- Nic się nie stało, pilnowałem za ciebie. Wszyscy byli bezpieczni.  
\- Dziękuję ci. Ale nie powinienem był-  
\- Przecież to nie twoja wina, tylko moja, bo cię nie obudziłem - zauważył rozsądnie Luneth. - Ale zrobiłem to specjalnie, żebyś mógł odpocząć. Byłeś całkiem wykończony, taki marsz to za wiele dla ciebie.  
\- Wiem, tylko was spowalniam - zasmucił się Arc. - Lepiej byście sobie radzili beze mnie.  
\- Arc, nigdy więcej nie chcę słyszeć czegoś takiego! - rozgniewał się Luneth. - Rozumiesz? Nigdy więcej. Bez ciebie to wszystko nie ma sensu. Jesteś częścią drużyny, tak samo ważną jak ja, Refia czy ten zamkowy bałwan. Każdy z nas jest Wojownikiem Światła. Co, może nie mam racji?  
\- Masz. Ale następnym razem nie zaśpię. Nie chcę żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Obiecaj, że mnie obudzisz.  
\- Zobaczymy - wykręcił się Luneth. - Zastanowię się nad tym - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
Arc chciał dalej nalegać, ale jego przyjaciel wstał i przeciągnął się energicznie, aż trzasnęły mu kości.   
\- Poleż sobie jeszcze, zrobię jakieś żarcie przez ten czas.  
\- I tak za długo się wylegiwałem. Poza tym zabierasz mi moje zajęcie.  
\- Hmm... Czyżbyś uważał, że przypalę nawet wodę na herbatę? Dzięki, ładny z ciebie przyjaciel.  
\- N-nie o to mi chodziło... Nie gniewaj się, ale naprawdę może lepiej ja zrobię śniadanie...   
\- No pewnie - roześmiał się Luneth. - Przecież wiem, że jesteś w tym sto razy lepszy. Tak się tylko z tobą droczyłem. Trzymaj swoją buławę, mistrzu - uroczyście przekazał kumplowi łyżkę.  
  
Kiedy po paru godzinach wędrówki zbliżyli się do rzeczki, przecinającej im trasę, Ingus mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Refii.   
\- Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś przenieść Arca przez wodę? - odezwał się z wymówką do Lunetha, który stał nad brzegiem i w skupieniu sprawdzał kijem, gdzie jest najpłycej.  
\- Właśnie. Jeszcze się przemoczy i zaziębi - poparła go koleżanka.  
Luneth podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich nieufnie. Ingus patrzył na niego potępiająco, zupełnie jakby Luneth popełnił jedną ze swoich wpadek. Na twarzy Refii malowała się za to głęboka troska.  
\- Tak uważacie...? - zawahał się i zerknął na przyjaciela, który właśnie zbliżał się ścieżką do brzegu.  
Czemu sam o tym nie pomyślał?! Zafrasował się własnym niedopatrzeniem. Śmiech kolegów uświadomił mu, że padł ofiarą żartu.   
\- To wcale nie było śmieszne - burknął.  
Odwrócił się demonstracyjnie tyłem do rechoczących towarzyszy i ruszył energicznie przez wodę, rozbryzgując ją na boki.  
\- Arc, pospiesz się! Musimy przebyć rzekę - zawołał donośnie Ingus. - Luneth obiecał, że bardzo chętnie cię prze-  
\- Stul dziób! - wysyczał zmieszany Luneth.  
Z miejsca zawrócił i złapał Ingusa za kołnierz. Zdziwiony Arc podszedł do mocujących się kolegów.  
\- Co mówiliście, bo nie dosłyszałem...?  
\- Nic takiego, Arkie - zapewnił srebrnowłosy nastolatek, aplikując rozbawionemu blondynowi porządnego szturchańca.  
\- Luneth chciał cię... - zaczął znowu rycerz, nie mogąc sobie darować tak obiecującego żartu.  
Próbując się wyswobodzić z chwytu Lunetha, poślizgnął się na omszonym podwodnym kamieniu. Pociągnął za sobą wojowniczego kolegę i podciął niechcący nogi Arcowi, który stał blisko. Chłopcy runęli do wody. Refia stała na brzegu i pobłażliwie przyglądała się kompanom, którzy usiłowali się wzajemnie podtopić, ochlapać i sponiewierać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.   
\- Chłopaki... - mruknęła.  
Starannie i z godnością ominęła wodną kotłowaninę i dostała się na drugi brzeg. Usiadła, czekając cierpliwie, aż męska część drużyny dołączy do niej. Pierwszy z rzeki wygramolił się Luneth. Dobrnął do brzegu, otrząsnął się jak pies, po czym ściągnął buty i wylał z nich wodę. Uśmiechnięty rycerz holował ze sobą Arca, objąwszy go krzepko ramieniem. Luneth był gotów na dalsze przepychanki, ale Ingus nie kontynuował kpin. Uznał widocznie, że miał wystarczającą ilość atrakcji.  
  
W końcu stanęli u podnóża góry, która stanowiła siedzibę smoka i po uciążliwej wspinaczce dotarli do jaskiń we wnętrzu masywu. Luneth jak zwykle rwał do przodu, za nim maszerował Ingus, a pozostała dwójka zamykała tyły. Trasa wiodła wąską ścieżką wzdłuż gładkiej ściany skalnej. Po przeciwnej stronie ziała głęboka przepaść z rozżarzoną lawą i kłębiącymi się płomieniami, do której co jakiś czas zsuwały się kamienie z wyżej położonych miejsc. Ponieważ dróżka była wąska, wszyscy musieli posuwać się gęsiego, trzymając się jak najbliżej ściany. Wtem tuż przed nimi zeskoczył z półki skalnej potwór i zasyczał wściekle. Luneth nie stracił zimnej krwi, wymierzył mu solidnego kopa i zrzucił bestię w przepaść.   
\- Nie wiem, czy to jest najlepsza trasa - wyraził wątpliwość Ingus. - Te skały wyglądają na niezbyt pewne.  
\- Nie mamy wyboru - Luneth obrócił się do niego nieznacznie. - Albo idziemy, albo wracamy i się poddajemy. Musimy znaleźć Descha, a on też musiał tędy iść.  
W tym momencie poczuł, jak spod nóg ujeżdżają mu luźne kamienie. Zachwiał się i stracił równowagę. Miał wrażenie, jakby czas nagle zwolnił swój bieg. Sekundy upływały wolno, jakby były godzinami. Serce prawie przestało mu bić. Zobaczył  przerażonego Arca, biegnącego ku niemu ile sił w nogach, wiedząc, że nie zdąży. Krzyk towarzyszy zabrzmiał mu w uszach, jakby dobiegał z oddali. Przytłumiony i głuchy. Niczego więcej nie słyszał. Hałas panujący we wnętrzu góry całkiem ucichł.  
 _"A więc tak skończy się moja przygoda"_ \- spokojna myśl przeleciała mu przez umysł, jakby pogodzony z nieuniknionym.  
Zanim jednak runął w płonącą otchłań, poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go silnie za rękę. Ostry ból przeszył mu całe ramię, które przyjęło na siebie ciężar szarpnięcia. Ale ból otrzeźwił go i skłonił do walki o życie. Znikła cisza i otumaniający spokój. W uszy boleśnie uderzyły go powracające dźwięki otoczenia, przez to jakby dwa razy głośniejsze. Serce przyspieszyło bieg.    
\- Trzymaj się, Luneth! - wysapał Ingus i wciągnął go z powrotem na skalistą ścieżkę.  
W tym momencie oszołomionego chłopaka dopadł Arc. Rzucił mu się na szyję i przylgnął do niego rozpaczliwie.  
\- Nic ci nie jest, Lun?! Jesteś cały?   
\- Tak, Arkie - Luneth pogładził go uspokajająco po plecach. - Wszystko w porządku.  
\- Idźmy dalej - Ingus bezlitośnie uciął próby dalszej rozmowy. - Zanim to wszystko runie nam spod nóg.  
Reszta wędrówki przez jaskinię przebiegła bezpiecznie i bez większych utrudnień. Mimo wszystko cała czwórka miała dusze na ramieniu, ciągle mając w pamięci upadek Lunetha. Gdy wreszcie wydostali się na zewnątrz i wyszli na słońce, nawet jaskiniolubny kapitan musiał przyznać, że poczuł się raźniej. Postanowili rozbić obóz, zbyt wyczerpani nerwowo i fizycznie, by kontynuować wędrówkę tego dnia. Na szczyt wysokiej góry musieli poświęcić kolejny dzień. Tymczasem rozlokowali się na sporym płaskowyżu, z którego roztaczały się zniewalająco piękne widoki na okolicę. Nikt nie miał jednak głowy do oglądania krajobrazów, gdy przed chwilą Luneth omal nie stracił życia, a na szczycie czyhał morderczy smok. Mało komfortowe warunki do podziwiania górskiej panoramy.  
\- Ingus, chciałbym ci coś p-powiedzieć... - stremowany Arc podszedł do rycerza, zajętego ostrzeniem swojego miecza. - Właściwie t-to podziękować...  
\- Za co, Arc? - zdumiony blondyn spojrzał na nieśmiałego kolegę, który bardzo rzadko odważał się sam zaczynać z nim rozmowę.  
\- Że uratowałeś Lunetha. Gdyby on... gdybym... jakby go n-nie było, to ja...   
\- Nie musisz mi dziękować, Arc. Po pierwsze - to nie ciebie wyciągnąłem z przepaści. Po drugie - zrobiłbym to dla każdego z was, ale wiem, że tak samo mógłbym liczyć na ciebie, Refię czy Lunetha. Jesteśmy drużyną, prawda? Nie mówmy więc już o tym.  
\- Dobrze. Ale i tak dziękuję - szepnął wdzięczny chłopiec.  
  
Luneth podszedł do rycerza, gdy Refia i Arc byli czymś zajęci.  
\- Słuchaj, może nigdy nie nadawaliśmy na tej samej fali, ale - zaczął, z zakłopotaniem przesuwając dłoń po karku - no, dzięki za uratowanie mi tyłka.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Czasem nawet "rycerz z kijem w dupie" się na coś przydaje, prawda?  
\- O rany, nigdy mi tego nie zapomnisz? - stropił się Luneth. - Nie bierz do siebie tego, co wtedy gadałem. Nie znałem cię za dobrze.  
Ingus obserwował zakłopotanego towarzysza. To zachowanie było do niego niepodobne. Ale może to dobry moment na przełamanie lodów?  
\- To jak, koniec ze skakaniem sobie do oczu? - zaryzykował i wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
\- Koniec - potwierdził Luneth, ściskając mu z wdzięcznością dłoń. - Jesteś porządnym gościem. Naprawdę, dzięki.  
\- Wystarczy już tych podziękowań. Twój przyjaciel był tu dopiero co i zrobił to samo.  
\- Arc z tobą gadał?!  
\- Tak, odważył się podejść do straszliwego, przerażającego Ingusa, który pożera żywcem - kpił ubawiony blondyn. - I podziękował mi, że cię złapałem.  
\- Cały Arkie - uśmiechnął się srebrnowłosy chłopak. - Ej, nie nabijaj się z niego! - zreflektował się. - Dotąd nie miał specjalnie powodów, żeby uważać cię za łagodnego baranka.  
\- Wiem, wiem - westchnął skruszony rycerz. - Bardzo jesteście ze sobą zżyci...  
\- A ty znowu swoje? - nastroszył się Luneth. - Coś ci się nie podoba?  
\- Nie, nic. Ale to prawda. Widzę przecież, jak się o siebie troszczycie.  
\- Owszem. Czy to coś złego? - zapytał wyzywająco Luneth.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale zrób coś dla Arca i uważaj bardziej na siebie – Ingus poradził osłupiałemu koledze.  
  
\- Luneth, śpisz? - wyszeptał Arc, gdy już ułożyli się do snu.  
Leżeli przez jakiś czas w milczeniu, spoglądając na sylwetkę Refii, siedzącą przy ognisku na warcie.  
\- Nie, jeszcze nie. A co?  
\- Ciągle myślę o tym, co się dziś wydarzyło. I co mogło się stać, gdyby-  
\- Nie dręcz się tym. Mogło się stać, ale się nie stało.  
\- Tak, Ingus cię złapał. Ale gdyby nie on...   
\- Arc. Arc, spójrz na mnie. Nie myśl o tym więcej. To nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego.  
\- Wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. To było zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy miałem ten okropny sen, pamiętasz? Kilka lat temu.  
\- Pamiętam. Ale to był tylko sen. Nie martw się nim.  
\- Tylko że teraz to było naprawdę... tak jakby się sprawdziło. I przez to było straszniejsze. Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, jakbyś... jakby cię nie było...  
\- Ale jestem. I będę od teraz ostrożniejszy, obiecuję.  
\- A nie gniewasz się na mnie...? Że nie byłem wystarczająco blisko, żeby cię złapać? - Arc odważył się wreszcie zadać pytanie, które dręczyło go od tamtego momentu. Czuł, że zawiódł kumpla.   
\- Jak możesz tak gadać! - zbeształ go poruszony Luneth. - Arc, takich rzeczy nie da się przewidzieć. To nie była niczyja wina, po prostu pech. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić, ale wiem, że gdybyś był blisko, tobyś  mnie złapał. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nic się nie zmieniło. A teraz śpimy i koniec z zamartwianiem się. Zrozumiano?  
\- Zrozumiano - szatyn przytaknął posłusznie, czując się o wiele lepiej.  
\- Dobranoc, Arkie.  
\- Dobranoc, Lun.  
   
Stukanie w szybę zaalarmowało Ninę, wyjrzała więc na zewnątrz. Nad trawnikiem unosił się moogle, dzierżący w łapce sporą kopertę. Kobieta otwarła okno szerzej, wpuszczając go do środka.  
\- Masz list, kupo! - zaszczebiotał radośnie, wręczając jej przesyłkę.  
Nina chwyciła list i zerknęła na adres, od razu poznając pismo i staranne, równe litery.  
\- To od Arca! - rozpromieniła się.  
\- Kupo, pokwitowanie! - ponaglił ją moogle.  
\- Już, już - mruknęła, podpisując się na formularzu. - Ta wasza moogle'owa biurokracja...  
\- Przepisy, kupo! - zaćwierkał skrzydlaty listonosz i zabrał podpisany dokument. - Do widzenia, kupo!  
\- Kupo - odpowiedziała w roztargnieniu Nina, rozdzierając niecierpliwie kopertę. - Znaczy, do widzenia. Dziękuję.  
Przebiegła prędko wzrokiem pierwsze linijki listu.   
  
Topapa wkroczył nerwowo do kuchni. Od czasu, gdy Arc i Luneth wywędrowali z Ur, Nina nawet przez jeden dzień nie dała mu zapomnieć, jak złym pomysłem było puszczenie ich w podróż w nieznane. Próby przypominania zdenerwowanej kobiecie o Krysztale i misji tylko pogarszały sprawę.   
\- Jak mogliśmy tak po prostu puścić Lunetha? Nabiłeś mu głowę bzdurami i oto efekt - zrzędziła Nina, nie przyjmując do wiadomości, że wszystko jest wynikiem przeznaczenia i Topapa nie miał w tej sprawie nic do powiedzenia. - I jeszcze wyciągnął ze sobą Arca! Biedne dziecko, przecież on tam sobie nie da rady - lamentowała. - Jest taki delikatny...  
\- Nie martw się, nic im nie będzie.  
\- Cóż, dobrze chociaż, że są razem. Mam nadzieję, że Luneth zajmuje się Arkiem.    
\- Na pewno się nim opiekuje, niepotrzebnie się przejmujesz - zgodził się. - Przecież znasz Lunetha.   
Trochę uspokojona Nina kiwnęła głową.  
\- Dostałam list od Arca.  
\- O, kiedy? Gdzie teraz są? Co napisał?  
\- Dopiero zaczęłam czytać, jak wszedłeś - ponownie uniosła zapisane kartki. - Zaraz, zaraz, gdzie to ja skończyłam... "...wczoraj spotkaliśmy cztery chimery. Szkoda, że nie widziałaś, jak Luneth..." Tam są potwory! - powiedziała, spoglądając oskarżycielsko na Topapę.  
\- Oczywiście, moja droga, że są - powiedział, lekko zniecierpliwiony. - Czego się spodziewałaś?  
\- "...wykazują bardzo efektowny przykład przystosowania do wodnego biotopu. W strefie litoralnej.." Jakiej strefie?! Bio- co? - Nina uniosła brwi. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem.  
Topapa nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta. Nina spojrzała na niego surowo, więc prędko przybrał poważną minę i czekał na kontynuację.   
\- "...po zdjęciu klątwy... byliśmy na dworze króla Sasune..." Ty słyszałeś? U króla byli na zamku! I pomogli mu z jakimś demonem. Moi dzielni chłopcy - rozczuliła się Nina. - Wiedziałam, że ze wszystkim sobie poradzą.  
Topapa przezornie milczał. Był mądrym człowiekiem i wiedział, że wyciąganie niekonsekwencji z wypowiedzi Niny nie przyniesie mu nic dobrego. Najwyżej przypaloną kolację.  
\- "...Luneth wymyślił świetny sposób..." - mamrotała Nina, czytając dalsze akapity listu. - "...zabił kilkanaście goblinów koło jeziora", "...dzisiaj pomogłem mu trochę w walce...", "...lecieliśmy statkiem powietrznym"...za kilka dni czeka nas spotkanie ze smokiem..." Co?!!! Smok?! Czy ja dobrze widzę?  
Topapa uśmiechnął się niepewnie, gdy Nina przewierciła go wzrokiem. Wizja przypalonej kolacji stawała się coraz realniejsza.


	8. Wielka bestia na gór szczycie

Droga na szczyt nie była wcale łatwiejsza niż przeprawa przez wnętrze góry. Przepaście z lawą zostały zastąpione ostrymi, poszarpanymi graniami i koniecznością wspinaczki po stromych zboczach. Porywisty wicher spychał ze ścieżki i utrudniał oddychanie, wciskając powietrze z powrotem do płuc. Żeby było jeszcze trudniej, młodzi wspinacze musieli zmagać się z napastującymi ich wielkimi ptaszyskami. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w dół, żeby nabrać respektu do góry. Wyszli już tak wysoko, że poniżej widzieli tylko ścielące się białe, gęste chmury.  
\- Lepiej, żeby ten Desch się znalazł, i to szybko - narzekała Refia, gramoląc się za Lunethem na zagradzający im drogę wielki głaz. - Bo jak go tu nigdzie nie będzie, to go zamorduję.  
\- Znajdzie się na pewno. Chodźcie, widzę już szczyt! Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.  
Zapał Lunetha udzielał się wszystkim. Chłopak potrafił skłonić kolegów do wysiłku nawet w najtrudniejszych momentach. Nawet kiedy myśleli, że dalej już nie dadzą rady, zachęcani przez niego wykrzesywali z siebie resztki sił. Umiał świetnie motywować, nawet Ingus nie zaprzeczyłby, gdyby ktoś zapytał go o opinię. Wszyscy troje usłuchali wezwania swojego kapitana i przebyli ostatni fragment drogi. Wtem potworny dźwięk uderzył ich boleśnie w uszy. Przycisnęli się plecami do skały i przekonali się, że jego źródłem był ogromny, zielonkawy smok. Łopotał potężnymi skrzydłami, zawisając w powietrzu. Z grzbietu wyrastały mu ostre kolce, a długi ogon pomagał utrzymywać równowagę. I stanowił wspaniałą broń.  
\- Świetnie. Ma nas jak na tacy! - struchlała Refia.  
Z miejsca, w którym się znajdowali nie mogli uciec, a na kryjówkę trudno było liczyć. Smok zaryczał ponownie i zniżył lot, kierując się ku nim. Luneth rozejrzał się gorączkowo dookoła. Zobaczył wielką, splątaną kupę gałęzi i drobnych drzewek, ułożoną na wystających kamieniach tuż nad przepaścią. Wyglądało to jak ptasie gniazdo wielkości kilku stogów siana.    
\- Szybko, chodźcie tędy! - pociągnął towarzyszy za sobą.  
W ostatniej chwili udało im się uciec ze szponów smoka. Tyle że sytuacja wcale nie była lepsza. Wylądowali w smoczym gnieździe, otoczeni przez żarłoczne gadzie potomstwo. Przestraszeni, ścisnęli się na środku, starając się odsunąć jak najdalej od syczących jaszczurów.  
\- Ha ha! To nie do wiary! Prawie daliście się złapać smokowi! - zawołał ktoś wesoło.  
Obrócili się w kierunku głosu. Właścicielem tegoż okazał się czarnowłosy chłopak, ubrany w ekstrawagancki ciemnoniebieski strój. Młodzian siedział beztrosko na jednym ze smoczych jaj.  
\- A ty co tu niby robisz, koleś? Piknik se urządzasz? Tak samo wtopiłeś, jak my - prychnął Luneth.  
Zerknął podejrzliwie na najbliższego smoczka, który wyciągał w jego kierunku łeb.  
\- Ech... hmm... no fakt, masz rację - zaśmiał się brunet i zeskoczył z jaja. - Jestem Desch, do usług - ukłonił się żartobliwie.  
Ledwo zdążył się przedstawić, usłyszeli smoczy wrzask po raz kolejny. Gad pojawił się od południowej strony i zamierzał wylądować w gnieździe.  
\- Smok wrócił! Zwiewamy!!! - ryknął Desch. - Tędy!  
Arc i Refia nie czekali, aż powtórzy to wezwanie i dokonali odwrotu we wskazanym kierunku. Za to Ingus z Lunethem zgodnie wyciągnęli broń i stanęli w gotowości do walki. Nie sądzili, by udało im się pokonać potwora, ale chcieli go zatrzymać przez jakiś czas i umożliwić towarzyszom ucieczkę. Desch zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na stojących ramię w ramię chłopców. _"Piekielnie odważni, ale niezbyt mądrzy"_ , pomyślał, mimo wszystko z podziwem.  
\- Chyba nie chcecie z nim walczyć?! Mówię wam, dajemy nogę, to jedyne wyjście! Nie mamy z nim szans! - krzyknął do straceńców. - Spadamy stąd, chłopaki!  
Ingus i Luneth zawahali się, ale wreszcie posłuchali go. Luneth wycofał się jako ostatni, uważając za swój obowiązek do samego końca zapewniać kolegom bezpieczeństwo. Chłopcy wyskoczyli ze smoczego gniazda i na łeb i na szyję pognali w dół skalistą ścieżką. Za zakrętem spotkali czekających na nich Arca i Refię. Gdy już myśleli, że smok zrezygnował z pościgu, ten wyłonił się nagle zza skały tuż przed nimi i odciął im drogę ucieczki. Ingus, który znajdował się najbliżej bestii, nie zdążył zrobić uniku. Cios spadł na niego z całą siłą i młody rycerz padł bez ducha. Luneth machnął mieczem, próbując odpędzić smoka od ciała towarzysza. Na gadzie nie robiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia, mimo iż Refia z Arkiem wspomagali swego kapitana magią. Luneth wykorzystał moment, gdy smok wzniósł się wyżej, zamierzając uderzyć po raz drugi i odciągnął bezwładne ciało Ingusa pod osłonę skał. Gestami ponaglił wszystkich, by schowali się pod skalnym nawisem. Skrzydlata bestia nie widziała ich z góry, więc zatoczywszy koło, prędko zrezygnowała z polowania i wróciła do gniazda.  
\- Nie ma go, możecie już wyjść - Luneth wyjrzał ostrożnie spod skały, obserwując malejącą sylwetkę odlatującego smoka.  
\- Co się stało z Ingusem? Żyje? - Refia opadła przy nim na kolana.  
Luneth uklęknął obok i sprawdził mu puls. Na szczęście był jeszcze wyczuwalny, choć bardzo słabo. Nic dziwnego, przez skroń Ingusa biegła długa rana, zadana pazurami smoka. Drugą ranę widać było aż nadto dobrze przez ubranie, rozszarpane od smagnięcia ogonem.  
\- Daj mi toto, co żeśmy znaleźli po drodze. Tego, no phoenixa – zarządził Luneth. - To powinno pomóc. Słyszałem o tym od Starszych.  
Koleżanka wyciągnęła z torby medykament i podała mu. Luneth uniósł nieco głowę nieprzytomnego Ingusa i ostrożnie wlał mu zawartość buteleczki do ust. Wszyscy wpatrywali się z napięciem w leżącego blondyna. Zanim zdążyli się zaniepokoić, Ingus otwarł oczy i rozejrzał się niemrawo.  
\- Co szię stało? - zapytał nieco niewyraźnie.  
\- Oberwałeś od smoka i prawie żeś się przekręcił na tamtą stronę - Luneth podtrzymał go i pomógł mu wstać.  
Z zaciekawieniem dotknął czoła kolegi. Rana od pazurów zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie tylko rozsmarowaną krew. Po drugim obrażeniu również nie pozostała nawet szrama. Tylko plamy z krwi i żałośnie poszarpane poły bluzy świadczyły o tym, że jej właściciel dopiero co wyrwał się z łap śmierci.  
\- Kurde, no, jesteś jak nowy. To faktycznie działa – powiedział z satysfakcją Luneth. - I jak, dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Zabieraj ręce – burknął Ingus, odpychając go i starając się wyglądać godnie mimo żałosnego stanu swego ubrania.  
\- Widzę, że dobrze – mruknął Luneth.  
\- To mieliśmy farta, że udało nam się zwiać! - odezwał się Desch. - Niewiele brakowało... Hej, słuchajcie. Czy mógłbym się do was przyłączyć? Widzicie, ze mną jest tak, że nic nie pamiętam i-  
\- Jak to nic?  
\- No, straciłem pamięć. Pamiętam tylko, jak mam na imię... i nic więcej.  
\- Cholera, kolego. To fatalnie – Luneth zmartwił się szczerze. - Tak zupełnie nic nie pamiętasz?  
\- Niestety. To jak, mógłbym do was doszlusować?  
\- Jasne. Nie mam nic przeciwko. A ty, Refia? - Luneth zapytał wesoło koleżankę, która wpatrywała się w Descha jakoś tak intensywnie.  
\- Czemu MNIE o to pytasz?! - wykrzyknęła z zakłopotaniem. - Kurde, zresztą nieważne. Desch! - zwróciła się z pasją do nowego towarzysza. - Czy w ogóle cię obchodzi, że Salina się o ciebie zamartwia? Czeka w Canaan, aż wrócisz, a ty co?! Urządzasz sobie wycieczki po górach!  
\- No bo... - zaplątał się. - Niczego nie pamiętam, ale mam uporczywe wrażenie, że coś powinienem zrobić... jakbym miał jakieś zadanie czy coś... i strasznie mnie to męczy, dlatego tu przyszedłem. Myślałem, że trafię na coś znajomego albo mi się przypomni...  
Refia sapnęła niedowierzająco, ale dała mu spokój. Mimo iż wyglądało to na wyjątkowo kiepską wymówkę, frustracja i smutek Descha przekonały ją, że chłopak nie udaje.  
\- No nic - brunet uniósł głowę, wzdychając ciężko. - Prędzej czy później pewnie coś mi się rozjaśni w czaszce. Póki co, liczę na was, moi drodzy.  
\- Nie martw się, kolego - poklepał go po ramieniu drużynowy psycholog Luneth. - Nie zostawimy cię samego. Zbieraj się, złazimy na dół.  
\- Dzięki. Aha, przy okazji, może przyda wam się to - Desch wyciągnął z kieszeni pożółkły zwój.  
\- Co to? - zapytał nieufnie Luneth.  
\- Opis zaklęcia miniaturyzacji. Może wam się przyda. Któreś z was będzie umiało się nim posłużyć?  
\- Oni bez problemu - Luneth machnął dłonią w stronę trójki magów. - Na mnie nie licz. Ja i magia średnio się lubimy.  
Desch wręczył papier Refii i drużyna powiększona o nowego uczestnika rozpoczęła mozolne zejście.  
  
Opuściwszy góry, młodzi podróżnicy wydostali się na płaskie przestrzenie. Niedaleko pasma górskiego rozciągały się nieprzebyte lasy. Pod koniec dnia Lunethowi i jego towarzyszom udało się dotrzeć zaledwie do skraju puszczy. Nie chcąc wędrować po ciemku, rozbili obóz w miejscu, z którego widzieli skalisty szczyt, na którym niedawno zmagali się ze smokiem. Luneth zwalił niedbale swój ekwipunek na ziemię i pozostawiając kolegom troskę o kolację, udał się w kierunku drzew, zamierzając nazbierać opału.  
\- Lun, zaczekaj! - Arc podbiegł do niego truchcikiem. - Mogę iść z tobą?  
\- No pewnie - uśmiechnął się Luneth. - Ale myślałem, że masz dość łażenia jak na dziś. Nie jesteś zmęczony?  
\- Nawet nie. Chętnie się z tobą przespaceruję.  
\- OK, tylko nie odchodź nigdzie. Żebyś mi się nie zgubił ani nic.  
\- Dobrze.  
Gdy Luneth trudził się obłamywaniem i ściąganiem gałęzi na stos, Arc zajął się oglądaniem rozłożystych krzewów. Następnie skierował swoją uwagę na wysokie drzewo o szarej, spękanej korze. Podszedł do niego, przesunął dłonią po pniu i spojrzał w górę, na koronę. Hej, czy to nie czasem...?  
\- Cóżeś tam wypatrzał? - wysapał Luneth i dorzucił długi konar do sterty opału. - Chyba nie jakiegoś potwora?  
\- Nie, nie potwora. Roślinę - Arc odparł roztargnionym tonem. - Wydaje mi się, że to może być rodzaj gatunku półpasożytniczego, niezwykle rzadko spotykanego na tych terenach...  
\- Co? Te żółte kwiatki na górze przy pniu? - Luneth zadarł głowę.  
\- Tak. Przypuszczam, że to szelężnik nadrzewny albo nelviański. Nie widzę stąd zbyt dokładnie.  
\- Chcesz tego szel-coś tam? Widziałem, że zrywasz po drodze różne zielsko. Na co ci to wszystko?  
\- Bo przy okazji, skoro już podróżujemy po różnych terenach... a tu rośnie tyle fascynujących gatunków... to zbieram sobie niektóre. Będę je mógł zasuszyć i opisać.  
\- Kurka, Arc. Mamy szukać Kryształów, walczyć z ciemnością i potworami, a ty nosisz ze sobą siano - Luneth z trudem powstrzymał śmiech.  
\- P-przepraszam... mogę to wyrzucić - cichutko powiedział zmieszany chłopiec.  
\- No co ty! Mnie to wcale nie przeszkadza. A zbieraj se, przecież to nic złego. Zresztą zobacz sam - Luneth wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i zademonstrował mu.  
\- Co to?  
\- Pazury crocotty, gryfa i bazyliszka. A to kawałki trolla - pochwalił się swoją kolekcją. - Więc, jak widzisz, też zbieram różne takie. Chciałbym każdemu potworowi coś urwać. Fajne, nie?  
\- Tak, bardzo - zgodził się Arc, choć niepokoiła go myśl, co właściwie Luneth rozumie przez "coś". Pazury są w miarę w porządku, ale...  
\- Dobra. To jak, Arc? Chcesz tego swojego kwiatka?  
\- Chciałbym, ale nie wiem jak mam-  
\- Przyniosę ci go - obiecał zuchwale Luneth.  
\- Ale to bardzo wysoko. Niebezpiecznie... Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało. Nie wchodź tam, proszę...  
\- E tam, wysoko. Właziłem już na wyższe drzewa. To małe miki, taki przerośnięty krzak - prychnął pogardliwie Luneth. Teraz już żadna siła we wszechświecie nie odwiodłaby go od wspinaczki. Obawa Arca zadziałała na niego dopingująco jak uderzenie ostrogami. Musi pokazać kumplowi, co potrafi. - Tylko patrz.  
Podszedł do drzewa, chwycił się najniższej gałęzi i z łatwością podciągnął się na rękach. Wszedłszy na konar, powtórzył akcję z drugim, trzecim, aż dotarł do celu. Arc zadarł głowę i z respektem przyglądał się popisom wysportowanego przyjaciela. Respekt podszyty był jednak niepokojem. Luneth od małego uwielbiał wspinać się po drzewach. Zaliczył wszystkie w okolicy Ur. Na koniec zostawił sobie najwyższe. Wspiął się bez kłopotu, niestety przy schodzeniu szczęście go opuściło. Wyczyn zakończył się skręconą kostką, zadraśniętą ambicją, połajanką Niny i uziemieniem na tydzień w domu. Ten tydzień upłynął szatynowi na wysłuchiwaniu marudzenia energicznego przyjaciela, którego aż roznosiło, że nie może nigdzie iść. Arc starał się umilić mu ten czas. Czytał mu ciekawsze fragmenty z książek i dzielnie znosił ból nadwerężonego od czytania gardła. Przynajmniej tak mógł zająć nadaktywnego kumpla. Rzecz jasna, po zakończeniu rekonwalescencji ambitny chłopak skierował pierwsze kroki nie gdzie indziej, jak ku pechowemu drzewu. Jakimś cudem Nina się o tym dowiedziała, więc Luneth musiał odcierpieć kolejną karę. To jednak go nie powstrzymało, jak zwykle zresztą. Ponowny podbój rozłożystej lipy zakończył się pełnym sukcesem. Wspinacz wszedł i zszedł bez jednego zadrapania. I już nigdy więcej nie zleciał z żadnego drzewa.  
Luneth wyrwał okwiecone pędy i triumfalnie pomachał nimi do przyjaciela, a następnie zatknął je za pas i zabrał się do schodzenia.  
\- Arc, sam tu jesteś? - zdziwiła się Refia, która przyszła zawołać kolegów na kolację.  
\- Nie, przyszedłem z Lunethem...  
\- To gdzie on jest? Przecież nigdy nie spuszcza cię z oka - mruknęła z rozbawieniem.  
Zanim Arc zdołał odpowiedzieć, Luneth zsunął się zgrabnie po pniu aż na najniższą gałąź. Zeskoczył na ziemię i wylądował za plecami koleżanki bezgłośnie jak dziki kot. Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i postukał ją w ramię.  
\- A żeby cię! Luneth, co ty wyprawiasz! - dziewczyna niemal się zachłysnęła. - Można zejść na zawał!  
Plasnęła zadowolonego z siebie chłopaka w tył głowy i poinformowała:  
\- Jedzenie gotowe, więc zbierajcie się pomału.  
\- Dzięki. Zaraz przyjdziemy - zapewnił uśmiechnięty wspinacz.  
Udobruchana Refia pokręciła głową i wróciła do obozowiska.  
\- Trzymaj, zbieraczu siana - Luneth uroczyście wręczył mu zdobytą roślinę.  
\- Dziękuję ci bardzo - ucieszył się Arc. - A więc to jednak szelężnik nelviański. Fantastycznie!  
   
Desch zerkał z coraz większą ciekawością na rezolutnego chłopaka, który był przywódcą ich małej grupy, i na tego drugiego, który przez większość czasu siedział cichutko jak mysz pod miotłą. Desch był dobrym obserwatorem, więc od razu zauważył, że tylko ci dwaj zachowują się, jakby świetnie się znali. Przebywali zawsze bardzo blisko siebie i doskonale czuli się w swoim towarzystwie. Cokolwiek zaś wspólnie robili, sprawiali wrażenie, jakby rozumieli się bez słów, perfekcyjnie zgrani i dopasowani jak dłoń do rękawicy. Desch przypomniał sobie scenę sprzed paru minut, z Lunethem wręczającym kwiaty Arcowi, co więcej, niezmiernie uradowanemu tym faktem. Uśmiechnął się domyślnie. Kiedy Refia podeszła do niego, zagadnął ją:  
\- Słuchaj, tak patrzę i się zastanawiam... ci dwaj są, no wiesz... - spytał z dwuznacznym mrugnięciem i wskazał podbródkiem Lunetha i Arca, zajętych ożywioną rozmową. - No wiesz, razem?  
Refia bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.  
\- Zabij mnie, ale nie mam pojęcia. Też się nad tym nieraz zastanawiam. Widać, że są serdecznymi przyjaciółmi. Wiesz, z tych, o których się mawia, że poszliby za sobą w ogień. Czasem wydaje mi się, że to jednak coś więcej.  
\- Ooo, czyż to nie słodziutkie? - zarechotał Desch.  
Luneth pociągnął Arca w stronę ogniska. Obaj usiedli na leżącej kłodzie i kontynuowali rozmowę. Z jedną różnicą. Zachowanie Lunetha straciło część dynamiki. Ale trudno było wymachiwać rękami, kiedy obejmowało się kompana ramieniem.  
\- Mhm - chrząknęła rozbawiona Refia. - Ale poradzę ci coś. Jeśli chcesz żyć, a przynajmniej zostać w jednym kawałku, nigdy, absolutnie nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem nie zaczepiaj Arca.  
\- Arc to ten mniejszy, nie? Wygląda na chodzącą łagodność. Co on niby może mi zrobić takiego strasznego? - zdumiał się Desch.  
\- On może i nic. Ale jego przyjaciel rozniósłby cię na strzępy, gdybyś go tknął. Ingus popełnił raz ten błąd i Luneth spuścił mu takie baty, że nie chciałbyś znaleźć się na jego miejscu, uwierz mi.  
\- Nie jestem z metra cięty - nadąsał się Desch, odruchowo porównując swoją posturę z Lunethem, który był od niego niższy.  
\- Ingus też nie jest. A oberwał - odpaliła Refia.  
Deschowi brakło argumentów.  
\- Skoro tak mnie ostrzegasz, życzliwa damo, zastosuję się do twej rady. Ale kto powiedział, że nie można troszeczkę się podroczyć?  
\- Co masz na myśli? - zaniepokoiła się, ruszając w ślad za nim i usiłując go powstrzymać. - Nie rób niczego głupiego! Nie żartowałam. Desch!  
\- Spokojnie, mam pokojowe zamiary. Odrobina ubawu nikomu nie zaszkodzi - zachichotał, maszerując posuwiście w stronę płonącego ognia i pogrążonych w konwersacji chłopców.  
\- Jakiego ubawu? Dajże spokój - zdenerwowała się.  
Nie miała zamiaru opatrywać kolejnej ofiary Lunethowej porywczości. Po pamiętnej bójce musiała poświęcić na poobijanego Ingusa dwa potiony, żeby postawić go na nogi. Desch skończyłby zapewne podobnie.  
  
\- Arkie, a ten smok, co o mało nas nie zeżarł, to co za jeden był?  
\- Najprawdopodobniej sam Bahamut - oświadczył uroczyście Arc. - Wskazuje na to układ łusek i skrzydła, które mają-  
\- Hejo, koledzy - zagaił Desch.  
Podszedł do rozmawiających towarzyszy. Obaj jednocześnie podnieśli głowy i popatrzyli na niego. Arc niepewnie, Luneth czujnie.  
\- O co chodzi? - spytał Luneth, niekontent, że Desch przerwał im w pół słowa. - Stało się coś?  
\- Nie, wszystko gra. Pomyślałem, że skoro jesteśmy w jednym teamie, to powinniśmy się trochę poznać, no nie?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł tuż obok Arca. Udał, że nie widzi nieprzychylnego spojrzenia srebrnowłosego kapitana. Jak na gust Lunetha, to Desch usiadł stanowczo za blisko Arca. Zdenerwowana Refia przycupnęła po drugiej stronie ogniska. Siedziała jak na szpilkach, czekając na nieuchronne. Po co ten Desch pchał palce między drzwi? Przecież go ostrzegała. Faceci są wszyscy tacy sami, pomyślała ponuro.  
\- Arc, świetnie dzisiaj walczyłeś - zagaił brunet. - Dobry jesteś niesamowicie. Twoja magia ogniowa to coś pięknego.  
\- Och... dz-dziękuję - wydukał cichutko chłopak, skubiąc mankiet od płaszcza i nie ośmielając się podnieść wzroku.  
\- Długo ćwiczyłeś, żeby dojść do tego poziomu?  
\- N-nie bardzo... t-to znaczy...  
\- Rozumiem, po prostu masz talent - rozpromienił się Desch.  
Przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Arc poruszył się nerwowo, a Luneth zmrużył groźnie oczy.  Miał zamiar przyłożyć natrętowi, gdyby ten posunął się za daleko.    
\- Arc... Dotąd nie spotkałem nikogo, kto by się tak nazywał. Śliczne imię. Pasuje do ciebie - Desch uśmiechnął się filuternie.  
Niestety, jego uśmiech poszedł na marne. Zawstydzony szatyn patrzył bowiem na własne buty, a nie na niego. Desch zauważył książkę, leżącą na kolanach Arca.  
\- Znasz się może na roślinach? Bo kiedyś widziałem takie jedno dziwne drzewo, i zastanawiałem się, co to za gatunek. Może pomógłbyś mi je rozpracować?  
\- A jaki miało pokrój? - zapytał fachowo Arc, z miejsca zapominając o swojej nieśmiałości. - Wysokie, niskie? Liściaste?  
Czego ten cały Desch tak się przyczepił do Arca? I czemu siedzi tak podejrzanie blisko?! _"Na pewno knuje coś nieprzyzwoitego"_ , Luneth nie spuszczał czujnego wzroku z nowego kolegi. _"Cholera wie, co takiemu chodzi po głowie."_  
\- ...nie, takie pokręcone gałęzie, i z nich zwisały długie wąsy czy coś - brunet machnął obrazowo rękami dla zilustrowania wyglądu opisywanego drzewa.  
\- To mogła być wierzba tozuska - zawyrokował Arc. - One mają właśnie takie pędy.  
\- Dzięki za wyjaśnienie. Bardzo dużo wiesz. Mądrala z ciebie.  
\- Ja... eee... p-po prostu... ja t-tylko...  
\- Może przespacerujemy się później po lesie, we dwóch? - zaproponował Desch, ledwo wstrzymując śmiech na widok miny Lunetha. Całkiem, jakby miał zamiar spopielić go wzrokiem. - Opowiedziałbyś mi o drzewach i innych ciekawych rzeczach...  
Lunethowa cierpliwość się wyczerpała.  
\- Arc nigdzie się sam nie będzie włóczył! Zwłaszcza po lesie, gdzie są potwory! - wybuchnął.  
\- Ale przecież nie byłby sam, tylko ze mną - zdziwił się niewinnie Desch.  
Luneth miał zamiar odrzec "No właśnie!", ale powstrzymał się w porę.  
\- Nie i koniec.  
Arc spojrzał na nowego kompana z przepraszającym uśmiechem.  
\- Trudno, skoro kapitan zabrania... - brunet skłonił żartobliwie głowę. - To idę sobie pogadać z Ingusem. Zostawiam was samych, chłopaki. Fajnie się z tobą rozmawiało, Arc - wstał z pnia i na odchodnym mrugnął do kolegi szelmowsko.  
Refia poderwała się ze swojego kamienia, szczęśliwa, że obyło się bez rozlewu krwi. Dobrze, że Desch miał jednak trochę oleju w głowie.  
  
\- To skoro już znaleźliśmy Descha, wracamy do pierwotnego planu - Luneth zadecydował przy wieczornym ognisku.  
\- O! Nie wiedziałem, że mnie szukaliście. A to może wiecie coś o mnie?  
\- Tylko tyle, że zostawiłeś swoją pannę w Canaan i przez ciebie siedzi i smęci. A poza tym zakosiłeś ostatni zwój z pomniejszaniem, który był nam potrzebny.  
\- Powinieneś dać znać swojej dziewczynie, gdzie jesteś. Czy wiesz, jak Salina się przez ciebie martwi? - nie wytrzymała Refia.  
\- O rany, ale nudzisz - Luneth przewrócił oczami. - Dajże mu trochę spokoju. Koleś niczego nie pamięta i dopiero co użerał się ze smokiem, a ty go piłujesz i piłujesz tą Saliną.  
Desch poczuł, że jego sympatia do Lunetha wzrasta błyskawicznie. Równy gość. Przybili sobie z rozmachem piątkę.  
\- Jesteście obaj po jednych pieniądzach - mruknęła dziewczyna, zrezygnowała jednak z połajanek.  
\- A co przewidywał wasz dotychczasowy plan? - brunet zmienił temat na bezpieczniejszy. - Dokąd szliście, zanim ruszyliście moim śladem?  
\- Potrzebny nam statek - wyjaśnił Ingus. - Chcielibyśmy dotrzeć do Zatoki Wikingów, zahaczając po drodze o Tozus.  
\- Tozus? Coś mi się obiło o uszy, ale nie kojarzę.  
\- Arc może ci dokładnie opowiedzieć. Gadaj, Arkie.  
\- Tozus to gnomia wioska, z której prowadzi tunel pod Górami Myranos. Do wioski można dotrzeć tylko, jeśli się pomniejszymy, dlatego właśnie potrzebowaliśmy zaklęcia miniaturyzacji. Tunelem chcemy dostać się do Wikingów, omijając góry - wyrecytował posłusznie szatyn.  
\- Dziękujemy za uwagę, mówił nasz wszechwiedzący przewodnik, Arc - zachichotał Luneth.  
\- Nie śmiej się z niego - Refia ścisnęła pocieszająco kolegę za rękę. - Bardzo dobrze, że to wszystko wie, bo przynajmniej nie musimy się nikogo o nic dopytywać.  
\- Otóż to. Nie zaszkodziłaby ci odrobina wiedzy, ignorancie. Jedyna wiedza, jaką dysponujesz, to odróżnianie prawej ręki od lewej i umiejętność trzymania widelca z właściwego końca - odezwał się uszczypliwie Ingus.  
\- Hej, zejdźcie ze mnie! - oburzył się Luneth. - Przecież to były tylko żarty. My się na siebie nigdy nie obrażamy, co nie, Arc?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Widzicie? Jesteście przewrażliwieni i tyle.  
_"Kto tu właściwie jest przewrażliwiony na czyim punkcie?"_ , pomyślała zgryźliwie Refia.  
\- Idziesz z nami, Desch? - spytał Luneth. - Czy masz inne plany?  
\- Plany? Nie pamiętam nawet, kim jestem - skrzywił się brunet. - Jedyne co mam, to jakieś denerwujące, ale niekonkretne przeczucie. Jeśli wam nie przeszkadza moja obecność, to chętnie się do was dołączę, dokądkolwiek idziecie.  
\- Spoko, przecież jużeśmy ci mówili, że możesz z nami iść. Czuję, że się dobrze dogadamy - powiedział zachęcająco Luneth.  
\- Na pewno - roześmiał się Desch. - A mogę wiedzieć, po co wam statek i czego właściwie szukacie?  
\- Kryształów - odparł nonszalancko Luneth. - Mamy takie jedno zadanko do wykonania, wiesz...  
\- Słyszałeś o Wojownikach Światła? - przerwał mu Ingus.  
\- No jasne. Ale to tylko taka legenda, nie? - brunet zawahał się i popatrzył po twarzach kompanów. - Nie chcecie chyba powiedzieć, że wy jesteście... - urwał.  
\- Jesteśmy - oświadczył dumnie Luneth.  
Desch wpatrywał się w nich w osłupieniu, podejrzewając, że to jakiś dowcip. Nikt się jednak nie śmiał.  
\- Nie robicie mnie w balona? Serio jesteście...? Ale czy... no tego, nie obraźcie się, ale nie jesteście trochę ...młodzi?  
\- Cóż począć, gdy obowiązek wzywa? - wygłosił z powagą Luneth, udając Ingusa.  
Refia i Arc nie wytrzymali i roześmiali się. Ingus nadąsał się, nie widząc w tym nic śmiesznego.  
\- Kto by pomyślał, że trafię na takie elitarne towarzystwo - uśmiechnął się Desch. - A zatem dołączam pod twoją komendę, szefie - szturchnął Lunetha w bok. - Mam nadzieję, że darujesz mi musztrę na placu.  
\- To dobre dla głupków - odparł beztrosko kapitan, nie zauważając ponurego spojrzenia Ingusa. - Spoko, na pewno będziemy się nieźle bawić po drodze, zwłaszcza jak uda nam się skołować statek.  
\- Już mi się zaczyna podobać. Z tym statkiem szczególnie. Zwiedzanie portów, miast i poznawanie pięknych dziewczyn - rozmarzył się brunet.  
\- No wiesz co, Desch! - skarciła go Refia, ale nowy kolega udał, że nie widzi jej oburzenia.  
Rozweselony Luneth klepnął go w plecy. Dobry nabytek do drużyny, uznał z zadowoleniem.


End file.
